Captured
by RedHead11093 RMB
Summary: This is a Giriko and Justin Fan Fiction, It consists of Yaoi: Man on Man content, if you don t like; then don t read, i hope you enjoy my story. :)
1. Captured

**Captured**

**Rated: MA/k+ for mature audience. Violence, Giriko`s Foul mouth, and, a bit of Yaoi.**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

**By: Rachael B.**

Justin was walking in the forest, behind Shibusen; where the students would practice their soul resonance with their partners. The trees covered the sun fairly well, so he didn't have to worry about becoming sunburnt. It's been two weeks since the Kishen was defeated. Justin just smiled at the thought of the DWMA winning such an epic battle. But what kept crossing his mind, was a particular weapon, a Chainsaw; his Rival. He simply sighed, while turning the volume up on his I pod.

"Heretic." Justin sighed, allowing a giggle to escape between his lips. While resting his hands in the pockets of his robe. "He would have made a great Death Scythe."

"That's not a nice thing to say Father." Giriko maukingly said behind the priest. _Death scythe, why the hell would want to be an ass kisser?_

He scowled at him, when he didn't respond, _Oh yeah._ Giriko thought._ I forgot that he can't hear me with his music on so fucking damn loud, he can only read lips. _

That's when Giriko simply put his foot out, making Justin trip and fall face down into the dirt. He looked up; surprise masked on his face, thinking that he tripped over a tree root sticking up from the ground.

His light violet blue eyes, widened when he saw that his rival, was standing above him. With a giant smirk upon his face; showing his jagged teeth. Justin's face became somber.

"It's been a while saw man, I`d say about; three months or so?" his face showing no emotion while the words slipped calmly from his lips.

"If your wanting to fight, it wont last long. Even though we have never had a winner; you always seem to flee from the fight, just like the coward you are." Justin said, with his eyes narrowing upward towards Giriko.

"I'm not here to fight you fucking Priest." Giriko spat. " That's not my intentions, and besides I only fled because I was called back to retreat, who are you to think I`m a coward." he said while smiling at the Priest.

Justin couldn't help but blush; he has never seen his rival smile before, while his face looking so calm. Justin simply looked down at the ground.

"What the fuck are you blushing at!" Giriko yelled. Loud enough for Justin to look back up at his rival.

"Nothing in particular, it's just that I've never seen you smile before, it's kind of, nice." Justin said his face like stone, his piercing violet blue eyes meeting chocolate ones. _I thought his eyes were grey, wait a minute why would I notice such a thing._ Justin thought, looking away from his rival.

Giriko hesitated for a moment, having to break his eye contact from Justin.

There was an awkward silence until Justin bounced to his feet, letting the blades project from the sides of his arms.

"Then why are you here, if you're not looking for a fight?" Justin said leaning into his fighting stance.

Every time Giriko saw those blades of the Guillotine. He could feel the blood lust pulse through his veins. A sadistic smile broke from his face.

"As much as I want to kill you, Lady Aracne has better planes then for me to expose of you right away. Which I think would be the better option; you're so fucking annoying."

Justin's eyes widened, "I though she died, Ashura ate her soul!?" Justin explained. Allowing his arms to rest beside his hips.

"Yes that is true, but when that bitch with the pigtails weakened him, making him become dormant, all the souls he consumed escaped allowing Lady Arcane to have her life back." Giriko said resting his hands inside the pockets of his cream colored coat. "Now it's time to say goodnight." the Saw said, allowing a low laugh to escape from his mouth.

Justin looked at him bewildered. _What did he mean by that?_ Justin thought_ what is he up too?_

That's when Justin ran towards Giriko; his rival jumped back in enough time to miss the blow, except a small cut that appeared on his face. Giriko simply smirked at him. "I told you that I'm not going to fight you."

"Then what are you going to do, you haven't answered my question yet." Justin said leaping back when Giriko tried to grab his leg with his chains.

Giriko started laughing "I'm here to kidnap you Father, isn't it obvious, someone as smart as you should have caught onto that by now. I already told you that Miss Arcane wanted you." Giriko`s eyes started to narrow upon his opponent. He shouted at the top of his lungs. "saw leg, triple speed!"

The wind around Justin started to pick up, allowing dust to get into his eyes, blinding him from seeing where his rival was, this scared Justin; Giriko could be anywhere and he would have no way of defending himself without seeing. It didn't help the fact that his ear buds where in, allowing him to not hear.

That was when Justin allowed a yelp to escape his mouth. Girikos chains wrapped around his left leg, both of his writs, and, chest. He tried to struggle against the chains around his body.

"That's not such a good idea shitty Priest. You will only embed the chains deeper into your skin." Giriko said his face right next to his.

Justin's eyes widened, when giriko started to pull him towards himself. There was nothing Justin could do about it. If he struggled, the chains would only dig deeper into his already raw flesh. He stared to feel the blood trickle down his left leg.

When he looked back up at his opponent, their noses touched. Justin couldn't help but blush when he felt his rival's warm breath touch his lips. Then Giriko did something that caught Justin off guard.

He removed on of his ear buds. Leaning closer to the blonde`s ear, lightly nibbling on his ear lobe. This sent shivers down the guillotines back. Justin gasped when the chain saw`s tongue glided slightly over his jaw line. Justin`s whole entire face turned as red as a tomato. When Giriko kissed his neck slightly nipping it.

Justin then felt Giriko press his lips up to his ear, "What's wrong Father, never experienced such a pleasurable sin before?"

Justin heart skipped a beat when he heard Giriko`s voice for the first time; it was so low and dark sounding. He couldn't help but look up at his rival. Something seemed different in the saws eyes. They were filled with a softness Justin though never could exist in someone as corrupt as him.

Giriko leaned in to Justin ear again, " I`ll make this as quick and painless as possible, even when I love to see you squirm."

That's when Giriko grabbed a bottle of chloroform from his pocket and a white cloth.

"W-whats that?" Justin stamppered. Looking at the bottle carefully.

"You will soon find out." Giriko said, flashing a wicked smile at the Guillotine.

Before Justin had a chance to react, Giriko pressed the cloth with the liquid to his lips. Justin inhaled the smell of the cloth out of simply fear for what was going to happen to him. This caused him to breath in the potent smell of the chemical, his eyes widened as he inhaled again, slowly becoming weaker. Then his eyes fluttered as his vision became a blur.

"Your to dame cute, you know that Priest." Giriko simply said.

That was the last thing here heard before everything went dark. All that went through his mind was that he had failed Lord Death, the Academy, and the honor of being a Death-Scythe. He was beaten by his rival, a dark weapon, a Chain Saw. He only wondered what was going to happen to him, before everything went dark.

**Sorry for the chapter being so long, I have a difficult time narrowing things down. I hope you enjoyed, even if the fight scene wasn't that long.**

**I DON'T OWN Soul Eater, or any of the Characters; I said I was going to submit this when it was completely finished but I can't I'm getting anxious and I'm losing the inspiration to write, so I hope you enjoy..**


	2. Arachnaphobia

**Arachnophobia**

**Rated: MA/k+ for Mature Audience. Giriko`s Foul mouth, and perverted mind.**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

_What`s wrong Father, never experience such a pleasurable sin before. I'll make this quick and painless as possible; even though I love to see you squirm. _

Those words went through the back of Justin`s mind. Embedding an image of Giriko nipping his ear and slightly, stroking his tongue across his jaw line. _Your too damn cute, you know that Priest. _Giriko stared at Justin and things went dark. 

The blonde woke up in a heavy sweat, covering his whole body. The sound of soft piano music flowing in the air. He simply smiled. _I'm back at the Academy, _he thought. _I don't have to worry about that Heretic anymore. It was only just a dream. _

Justin started to relax and observe the details of the room he was in; he noticed a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, white candles lit on the dresser next to him. A nice Red Wood table and two chairs in the left corner. He noticed that the atmosphere of the room was warm and comforting. The scent of Roses slightly caressed his nose.

He felt the soft smooth blanket that covered his body. It was maroon, with a soft velvet feel to it. _This must be a guest room Lord Death prepared for me._ He started to pull the blankets from his body, only to find that he was completely naked, except the light blue boxers he was wearing. His eyes widened when he saw the gashes across his chest wrists and left leg. _So it wasn't a dream _Justin thought, while studying his injuries carefully. _I was actually kidnapped by that, that demon._

Justin just sighed, letting a little tear slip from his eye. He lay back down onto the bed pulling the sheets up to his neck looking up at the ceiling. That's when he noticed it. There was a symbol of the spider arachnophobia was known for. "I don't understand" Justin shakily said. "Why would they give me a nice room, when their intentions were to kidnap me and use me, it just doesn't make sense?"

Justin heard a simple murmur strait ahead of him. "You might be our hostage but, you're still a Guest." Lady Arachne said. She was leaning in the door way of his room. "I hope you enjoy your stay here, it's important to me that you're completely satisfied. Your rival will be here within moments, to dress your wounds." With that she simply glided her hand across the door way, with such elegance and then, she was gone.

Giriko was the last person Justin wanted to see. He hated that man, what he did to him invading his privacy, touching him with his hands in such a provocative way. He was so lost in his own thoughts, that he didn't hear someone enter the doorway.

"Hey Priest, it's time for me to fix you up, I feel so terrible for hurting you the way I did." Giriko said bluntly, with a soft expression on his face Justin though would never see again. "I promised to never hurt you and I did." Giriko said, now his face serious.

This scared Justin, he couldn't tell if Giriko was mauking him or was truly sorry. That's when the chain saw walked up to him and pressed the back of his hand to his forehead. Justin flinched at the motion of his hand, expecting to get slapped. "You're running a fever, and you're sweating like no other!" Giriko yelled.

This caught Justin off guard, Giriko was being nice to him and then all of the sudden started yelling. "I can't have you sick, you need to be good and healthy for Arachne`s plan to work." Giriko said, frustration masking his face.

"Um, do you mind if I take a quick shower before you dress my wounds." Justin said while looking at the sheets that covered his legs.

Giriko grabbed him by the chin, pulling him forwards. "You look at me when I'm talking to you, you little shit!" Giriko replied, slightly spitting in Justin's face.

Justin lightly brushed his cheek to remove the saws spit. His eyes narrowed, "Such a fowl mouth, didn't your mother teach you some manners." Justin said calmly.

"What gives you the right to talk back to me?" Giriko said while grabbing Justin's neck. The blonde allowed a little gasp to leave his lips, from the pressure of the saw`s hands slightly grazing his neck.

Giriko started to startle himself on the bed above Justin, trapping him underneath his body. "Such a cute sound, coming from someone so innocent." Giriko started to lean towards Justin. "I wonder if I can get you to sing for me sometime." Giriko`s voice softly replied leaning away from the Guillotine.

Justin simply stared at him, starting to feel his cheeks flush. "W-what do you mean, w-why would I ever sing for you?" Justin said out of shear curiosity.

That's when Giriko slid his hands between Justin's legs, slightly massaging them. Justin tried hard not to let a whimper escape his lips. His blade appeared from his arm, blood trickling down his forearm; as he lightly pressed hit blade against Giriko`s neck. The brunette simply smirked, knowing Justin wouldn't have it in him to kill him off so easily.

"Sing for me God damn it!" Giriko yelled pushing his hands higher up Justin's inner thigh. Justin's pupils restricted simply from fear, his mouth slightly opened letting out a loud gasp. "Hmm, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. Maybe later I can get a little moan out of you." Giriko flashed Justin a slight smirk. With pure lust showing through his eyes.

_Oh my lord, what does this man plan on doing to me. _Justin though _I-I don't want him t-touching me. Like this _Justin's face flushed even reader at the thought of Giriko touching him. He let his arm down from Giriko`s neck and allowed his blade to retrace back into his arm.

"I would suspect that you would like it when I touch you Father." Giriko said braking Justin from his trade of thought. That's when Giriko started to massage Justin's groin. The blonde arched his head back from the sensation, gripping the sides of the maroon bedding letting out a little moan. The chainsaw simply snickered at this, completly amused. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Never though a Priest could be so dirty." This broke Justin's concentration, the sensation he was feeling felt nice, but it was ungodly sinful.

"G-get off of me!" Justin yelled "I don't like this one bit!"

"Oh, but your body tells me different." Giriko cooed "I think you like the thought of me touching you." Giriko's said leaning into Justin's ear.

Justin didn't have the comfort of his music to calm him down from this awkward situation. He wanted to escape Giriko's grasp but at the same time, he wanted this man to softly touch him over and over again. Giriko started to see that Justin was about to cry, so he got off of the bed.

"Get into the God damn shower; I'm going to get you some aspirin to bring your temp down." Giriko narrowed his eyes on his rival. "Well get in there, before I change my mind!"

With that Giriko left the room. Justin started to get a feeling of relief that the chainsaw was finally gone. He swiftly got on his feet but, fell to the floor when he felt a sharp pain shoot up his left leg and then to his chest when his whole body hit the hard carpet. Just after he fell Giriko came back into the room with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin.

"Oh yeah, forgot that your leg was torn up, you can't walk that easily." Giriko bluntly remarked. He walked over to the Guillotine and put two tablets of aspirin into Justin's hands. "Here take this; it will help with the pain."

Justin looked up at his rival with no thoughts going through his mind and took the glass of water from his hand as he swallowed the pills. Giriko watched intently as a couple streaks of water drizzled down the blonde's neck. He started to think of the priest sucking on him, filling his mouth with his warm fluid from his dic..

"Umm.. Could you possible help me to the shower room?" Justin said looking up to the chainsaw for any sort of reaction.

Giriko snapped out of his perverted thoughts about the priest and started to blush, as he put his hand behind his neck. "Yeah Shure, why not." Giriko made contact with the Priests eyes; he didn't seem to notice that he blushed. This set the chainsaw at ease. He started to pick Justin up; cradling him like you would a baby in his arms. Justin looked up at him, looking at his rough features, that look suited him for some reason. Justin smiled resting his head onto Giriko`s chest, feeling him slightly tense up a bit. Before Justin knew it, they were at the shower room. From across his bedroom.

Giriko walked him into the room setting him gently on the side of the bath tub. "Well, here you go; I'll leave you to do your thing. Just ask one of Arachne`s servants to come and get me when you're done; so I can dress your wounds properly." The saw said, slightly blushing. With that he left the room, gently closing the door behind him.

Justin just sat on the edge of the tub lost in thought. _I don't understand why this man is so nice, then so mean to me? _Justin started the bath water and closed the drain pipe. _I don't understand why this man makes me feel so nervous and light headed, why did he blush so much? Oh Lord, please forgive me; forgive me to falling into sin and giving into his touch. _

With that, Justin removed his boxers and relaxed his lean pale body in the warm bath water.

**Hope you enjoyed, I enjoyed writing it, even though it was kinda long. Sorry about that for people who have a hard time concentrating for long periods of time. I just describe things in too much detail. Hope you enjoyed it. I didn't want it to be that long but just got lost in the moment I guess.**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	3. Bandaged

**Bandaged**

**Rated: MA/k+ for Mature Audience, Gririko`s foul mouth. And slight nudity.**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters.**

Giriko gently closed the door to his room. The saws room was simple; a bed, table and chairs, and, a bathroom. His room wasn't as nice as Justin`s. He really didn't need much. The atmosphere slightly smelt of alcohol and cigarette smoke. He leaned onto the door of his room, putting his hand over his face, letting out a sigh.

_What the fuck is wrong with you Giriko, why the hell did you blush; your strait God damn it! _Giriko slammed his hand into the nearest wall, putting a heavy dint into it. _So stupid, SO STUPID! _The saw repeatedly banged his hand into the wall.

_Giriko, just breath; everything will be alright. _He let out a sigh of relief while walking over to his bed. He removed the pillow from it, reveling a small little black book.

He flipped through the pages gliding his fingers across, looking at the images he has drew and was drawing. He has never showed anyone his drawings, not even his family when they were alive in his previous lives.

He flipped all the way to the back of the book, sliding pictures out of a hidden pocket he had made. It was fairly well hidden, just in case someone found it and became curious to what was inside. He looked at the pictures from the pocket; no one would ever be able to see them, he wouldn`t want the risk of peoples wondering eyes.

He sifted through the loose leaf pages, until he got to the last one. It was of a person that was completely naked with a pair of angle wings; the only thing that was colored was the person's eyes. Their body was cradled into a ball with their knees pressed up against their abdomen so you couldn't see anything. The only thing that was looking straight forward were those eyes. Piercing the very essence of his soul. He wished someone would look at him that way so he wouldn't have to hide anymore. Every pain he had ever felt could be washed away into though vibrant eyes, they were a window to a person`s soul.

_No Giriko, stop it. You don't belong together, you can't, you never will. _He lightly shoved the papers back into the hidden pocket, tears starting to well in his eyes. _Just stop it STOP IT! It will never be. It can never be._

Giriko lifted his pillow, putting the book away. His shoulders and chest started to shake. _God damn it, get a hold of yourself. _He got up from his bed and walked over to the center of his room; there in front of him stood a red wood grand piano, the classic one with the stings and keys showing when the hood was up.

He sat slightly closing his eyes, letting the vivid image of the person flow through his mind, allowing their memory to warm his checks, making his palms sweat. He opened his eyes and out of nowhere, he started to play.

Justin though that he did a good job of cleaning himself; he managed to reopen all of his wounds from the hot bath. He didn't mind the pain, it was bearable. The wounds where clean. That's all that mattered.

He tried to maneuver his body out of the tub, but failed every time. His leg was still too weak to be used as leverage. Justin`s eyes flicked up to the door when he heard a knock.

"Hey, are you decent?" It was Giriko`s voice.

Justin felt a sharp pain beneath his chest. He hesitated on what to say. Then he heard a knock again, this time a lot louder and forceful.

"Hey, you alright in there, it's awfully quiet." That's when Giriko started to twist the knob on the door.

Out of nowhere Justin blurted out, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just having a hard time getting out of the tub." His voice quivered. "If you don't mind, could you help me, and please don't touch me." He said desperately

Giriko opened the door a slight smirk cracked on his lip. "I`m going to have to touch, to get you out of there."

Justin`s eyes narrowed "You know exactly what I mean Heretic!" he was slightly surprised when he didn't get the reaction he expected. He saw the saw`s eyes fixated on the bath water he was laying in.

"What the hell did you do to yourself, looks like you spazzed out and cut yourself with your blades." The chainsaw said smirking from ear to ear. Before Justin could think of something to say, Giriko dipped his hand into the water and pulled the plug. Crimson liquid started to drain from the guillotines body. He simply blushed knowing his rival would see him completely naked.

Giriko had to look away slightly. Justin's skin was a perfect shade of porcelain. His raw flesh seemed to make him look even paler.

"We need to bandage your wounds fast; you're losing a lot of blood. I can tell by how flushed your face is." He said while tossing a towel over Justin`s naked body. Justin was impressed by his rival; he didn't make on single comment about his naked body and better yet tried resisting, touching him.

Giriko scooped him up from the tub supporting his weight with his shoulders and the back of his knees. Carrying him to his bed. He softly laid him in the center while he sat on the side, pulling the first aid kit towards him. Giriko pulled out a bottle of burnt orange liquid. He turned his attention to Justin.

"This might sting a little, but it will sterilize your wounds. Do you understand." He said in a firm tone. Justin simply nodded. Looking at his rival who was now bending over the bed to pick something up. He tossed a pair of his boxers towards Justin. "Okay, put these on and don't worry their clean, came out of the wash yesterday."

Justin didn't refuse he did exactly as Giriko told him. He didn't want to upset his rival. He changed under the covers; when he was done putting them on, he pulled the covers down, reviling his wounded body. Giriko started to untwist the cap and took a sterol brush from his kit, dipping it into the bottle. He started to smoothly bush it onto Justin`s body like he was his canvas.

Justin was surprised how soft his touch was, the saw was right the soap did sting but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be since his wounds were already somewhat cleaned. Then he put some on his wrists and up his leg. Justin started to grip onto the sheets of the bed, the wound was much deeper then he thought and stung worse than the others. After Giriko was done sterilizing his wounds, he took out the gauze.

Justin watched intently as Giriko pulled the plastic wrapping off of the tape with his teeth. Hungrily watching his lips touch the edge of the gauze. Justin looked down in time before the saw could tell that he was staring. He started to wrap the gauze around Justin`s torso slightly stroking his fingers across his untouched skin. He saw the guillotine's skin react to the sensation resulting in goose bumps. He let out a little sigh. And went back to wrapping his body.

After he was done, he packed up the kit and stuck it under the bed. His concentration was broke when Justin decided to speak.

"I heard a couple of loud thuds on the wall next to me, and some piano music; may I ask who that was by chance?" Justin said looking up at the saw with innocence.

Giriko hesitated for a moment; "Umm, that was actually me hitting the wall and playing the piano. I'm kind of rough around the edges with my playing but I'm getting better."

"I didn't think it was rough." Justin said with a smile. "It was the loveliest sound I have heard in quite some time; I never thought someone like you could play so beautifully."

Giriko just looked at Justin with his mouth slightly open; _did he just call my music lovely? _Giriko thought _I played that song with my soul._ As much as Giriko wanted to tell him that he didn't have the nerve to.

"Thank you." Giriko replied with a slight smile on his face. Justin never though he was going to see him smile a real smile.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking." Justin said looking down as he twittled his thumbs. "Could I ask you your name since I'm going to be here for quite some time." Giriko felt his heart drop to his knees, for the past few months; all he wanted to do was tell him his name.

"Giriko." He lightly said.

"Hmm Giriko, that name suites you." Justin said while smiling "Giriko, do you mind if I could get my cloths back from you?

"Yeah I actually brought them with me, patched them up too." Giriko bent down then held out Justin's priestly robe and garments.

"Thank you so much." Justin said his voice a smooth as silk. He let out a gasp when he saw that his cross and music player where there on top of his cloths. He looked up at Giriko with tears falling from his eyes. "Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me." Justin sat up and started to put the necklace around is head; following with his pants and robe. When he was trying to get his head through, Giriko couldn't help but look at Justin`s torso. He slowly leaned in and brushed his lips across Justin`s stomach soft enough that he didn't notice.

He jolted back when he saw the priests head pop through. Justin then put his white hat on, but not his ear buds.

"Um aren't you going to annoy the fuck out of me now, by playing your music?" Giriko bluntly remarked. Justin couldn't help but laugh _same old Giriko. _He thought.

"No", he said while putting his I pod onto the desk next to him. "I would rather listen to you play." Giriko was speechless, he couldn't think of anything to say until something finally crossed his mind.

"Yeah ok." Giriko said briefly breaking his eye contact with the guillotine. "Anyway, what`s your name?" he said while looking up.

"Justin, Justin Law." He said with a slight smile.

_Of course. _Giriko thought. _That would suit him well. _Giriko couldn't help but roll his eyes at Justin, until Justin did something he thought would never happen. Justin went up and hugged him. He started to squirm and push him away. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Giriko spat. Justin noticed his cheeks turned a bright red either from embarrassment or anger; he couldn't tell which.

"I`m, I`m sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I tried my best today on trying not to make you angry with me." Justin shyly said his face buried in his knees. Giriko put his hand onto Justin`s shoulder feeling a bit guilty, wanting the guillotine to wrap his arms around him once more. _Wait, what the hell? I`m feeling Guilt? _Giriko didn't like this feeling.

"It's alright, I'm just not used to people being nice to me. I'm really not that bad of a guy but I'm not good either." Giriko remarked leaning off of the bed. "You should get some rest tonight." With his back faced to Justin as he headed towards the door.

"Giriko!" Justin blurted. Giriko turned towards him, his chocolate eyes piercing Justin's violet blue. "Um… Have a good night." Justin said while slightly blushing.

Giriko let out a sigh before he spoke. "Bonne nuit, rệve doucement mon angle." He smiled at Justin who simply was confused. "Get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." Giriko said braking Justin`s trade of thought. Then he slipped out of the door before Justin could say anything.

_Did he just call me his angle?_ Justin blushed holding the cross Giriko gave back to him. He just simply smiled muttering something under his breath. "You've always been my angle."

Giriko entered his room again for the second time. He wanted to grab a beer from the fridge; but at the same time, he didn't want the alcohol to blur his mind of the look on Justin's face, when he called him his angle. Giriko smiled, crawling into his bed. For the first time in three months he slept well, knowing Justin was in the room next to him.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I`m starting to slightly get better at not using so much detail. I enjoyed writing this, it`s my favorite one so far. I'm Shure it will get better in the near future. What Giriko said was in French, translated in English it means, "Good night, dream sweetly my angle."**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**


	4. Sins and Breakfast

**Sins and Breakfast**

**Rated MA/k+: for Mature audience, Giriko`s foul mouth, yaoi; And Giriko`s perverted mind.**

Justin had a hard time sleeping; he looked up at the clock on his night stand. It was already 4:30. _Wow, it's really that early in the morning? _Was all that Justin could think of until, the door to his room became slightly cracked, allowing the light from the hallway to illuminate on his face. Justin sighed when he saw who it was.

"Do you know what time it is, its 4:30 in the morning; you need to get some sleep." Justin boldly said staring onto Giriko`s silhouette in the doorway.

"I couldn`t sleep, I came here for you Father." Giriko said seductively. He turned the light on, making the guillotine flinch while his pupils tried to dilate to the harshness of the light.

"Giriko, could you please get out of here, you're starting to get on my nerves." Justin said still trying to get used to the light the Chandler gave off.

"Now why would I do that Father?" The saw now shutting the door behind him. "I can't keep myself away from you any longer. I-I need you." Justin could see the lust in the demon saws eyes. He tried to comprehend what he had just heard. _Is he trying to come onto me? _The blonde though. When he looked up Giriko was right at the edge of his bed, a wicked smile of blood lust masked his face.

"What`s wrong priest, you act like I've never made a move on you before; you know you want me too." The saw said leaning his weight on the edge of the bed with his hands. Justin tried to release the blades from his arms but was too slow. Giriko crawled on to the bed, straddling himself on to him. Pressing his hand on his wrists; slightly making him flinch.

"You know if you try to fight me off now, you'll only reopen your injuries and make them even worse, then I'll have to strip you all over again; it doesn't matter to me what you do, it's a win, win for me either way." The saw smirked.

Justin knew he was right and allowed his hands to rest on the sides of the bed.

"Giving up already, so unlike you; you must really want it?" the saws voice cooed. Before Justin could say anything back to him, Giriko pressed his mouth forcing onto Justin`s lips. The blonde let out a little gasp, giving the saw access to explore the inside of his mouth while slowly lowering his hand, groping the Priests groin. Justin gave into what the saw wanted spreading his lips, allowing a whimper to escape.

Giriko broke the kiss when he felt Justin harden, gliding his tongue across the blonde`s neck multiple times, until it was completely glossed over with saliva. "You taste so sweet, I just can`t get enough of you." Giriko said in Justin's ear softly while unbuttoning his robe. Once the saw had complete access to Justin`s abdomen, Giriko looked up at his rival. "I`m going to take you to cloud nine Justin, you probably don't even know what the hell that his." He smirked.

Justin slightly closed his eyes and rested his head on the pillow as the saw softly kissed his clavicle all the way to his sternum. Justin gasped when he felt the saws tongue glide from the end of his navel all the way up to his sternum slightly kissing his stomach as he continued this process. Then Giriko slid his fingers slightly into the rim of Justin`s pants, lightly tugging them. He started to glide his tongue across Justin`s hips slowly kissing them while caressing his strong arms around Justin`s legs.

Giriko looked up at Justin`s chest, watching his shoulders bob up and down at a rapid rate. Seeing that his eye lids where slightly closed. "Had enough Priest?" Giriko softly said.

"No" Justin said letting out a little moan from all the pleasure. "I want more, I want you." Justin started to gasp as Giriko unbuttoned his pants allowing his member to be kissed by the cool air. Lightly kissing the top of Justin`s head. His eyes widened at the sensation and looked up at Giriko when he took a hold of his base. Giriko`s eyes met Justin`s and he teasingly slid his tongue across his head. The Guillotine gripped the sides of the bed, allowing his toes to curl around the saws legs.

"Giriko, I want more, give me more." Justin said in an airy tone. Before Justin could even think, Giriko took in as much of Justin as he possibly could. The blonde watched as Giriko`s head, slightly bob up and down. He let out a moan and closed his eyes, resting his head on the pillow. Feeling the saw; sucking lightly on his member, feeling a wet heat consume him.

Justin shot up from the bed, in a cool sweat. _Justin no, no; what are you doing dreaming of such sinful things._ Justin grabbed a hold of his cross around his neck, _Oh dear God; please help me through this madness. _Justin jumped a mile high when he heard the knob on his door turn.

"God damn it." The saw remarked," looking at the clock that read, 9:30 "Your still not up. I guess your alarm clock wasn't set properly." Giriko examined the reaction on Justin`s face, as if he had seen a ghost; then he noticed it, Justin had sweat all over his body. Giriko just sighed as he started to walk over to his rival. "Let me feel your forehead, you must still be trying to break that fever."

"No!" Justin yelled "Stay right there, I'm just fine; all I need is Tylenol and I`ll be fine." The Guillotine's voice shacking slightly.

"Fucking whatever Justin, I`m only trying to help." The saw spat "Here you should change out of your robe your sweaty all over." The saw explained, throwing the cloths at Justin. He noticed what Giriko was wearing was much different than what he was used to seeing him in. He was wearing a grey and slightly blue stripped button up shirt, with a pair of dark blue jeans and black boots, somehow complementing his tan completion.

Justin blushed when he felt his length touch the top of the blanket; he bunched the sheets between his legs; when he thought back to Giriko in his dream. The brunette seemed to notice, but brushed it off right away.

"Just knock on the wall next to you when you're down freshening up." Giriko remarked irritated. "I don't want my hard work to become burnt on the stove."

_This man can cook and play piano _Justin thought. He blushed when a though washed over his mind _maybe he`s good at pleasing too. No! Don't think like that no, no, no don't let his madness get to you! _

Giriko could see tears form on Justin`s face and tried to touch his shoulder. He stepped back when Justin slapped his hand away. "Don't you even think about touching me!" his voice was fairly unsteady. Giriko's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is wrong with you; just let me know when you're fucking done okay!" With that, he stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Making some of the plaster on the wall fall off.

Giriko slammed the door to his room and plopped onto his bed, taking the little black book from underneath his pillow. He flipped back to the back of his book; he took out the drawing he was working on of the angle and started to crumble it up but didn't have it in himself to do so. He slid it back into its secret pocket.

_Why the hell was he so jumpy this morning?_ Giriko thought_ I wonder if he had a nightmare._ His brow started to furrow. _Why the hell should I care, he doesn't even like me let alone want me around. _That's when he heard the knock on the wall. He got up from his bed sliding the book back and headed towards Justin`s room. When he opened the door, his mouth dropped instantly; absorbing every detail of Justin`s body.

He was wearing a tight blue grey V neck, with tight black slacks and his dress shoes. Giriko could see every curve of Justin`s body, his eyes hungrily looking at Justin seeing that his hair was still wet from the shower he recently took from last night, he imagined himself washing his rival, softly brushing his hands across his wet naked body, trying to imagine the Priest doing dirty things to him. He broke his stare when he heard his rival speak.

"So what's so important for me to dress up like this?" Justin asked hesitantly. _These cloths… there so tight._

"Lady Arachne wanted to feed you breakfast, make you feel at home." Giriko slightly blushed.

"Oh?" Justin curiously replied. "What are we having?"

"Crêpes." Giriko bluntly remarked. "I made them myself, there still cooking, probably about time for me to take them off the stove top." The saw said irritated again. "That's why I was upset when you were still sleeping; I thought I programmed your clock ahead of time."

"I've never had them before, I hope there good." Justin replied, trying to distract himself from the dream.

"Trust me, you will." Giriko remarked sheepley smiling. He grabbed Justin by the hand, when the blonde tried to pull away, his grip only became tighter.

"Oh come on, I'm not going to hurt you." Giriko spat. "If you don't hurry. The food is going to become burnt. Lady Arachne won`t be pleased." With that they both left the room heading towards the dining room where Arachne was patiently waiting.

**I thought that this was a perfect place to stop; keeps you guessing on what is going to happen next. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I enjoyed writing it. I hope the little splash of Yaoi sparks your interest to read what happens later on into the story. Just so everyone knows, what I write is randomly thought of while I'm typing so I hope that it makes scene.**

**I don't own Soul Eater or, any of the Characters.**


	5. Breakfast and Flashbacks

**Breakfast and Flashbacks**

**Rated MA/k+: For Mature Audience; Giriko`s foul mouth, nudity and some Yaoi.**

**This will be a 2 part chapter, so be patient. **

About half way down the hallway, Giriko felt Justin give up on trying to get away from him. He could feel his rival slightly tugging on his shoulder trying to keep his balance from his bummed leg. Giriko let out a sigh and grabbed Justin by the arm and wrapped him around his shoulder.

"There, is that better." The saw sneered.

"Umm actually, yeah." Justin blushed; he could feel how strong Giriko`s shoulders where, wanting them to wrap around his body more. Giriko noticed that the blonde slightly walked closer to him, their bodies pressing against one another slightly. This gave the saw a perfect opportunity to take in his rivals scent. _He smells like cherry blossoms? Quite a feminine scent for a guy?_ Giriko thought blushing; feeling his ears get hot out of embarrassment; thinking of Justin`s naked body pressing against him while he washed his hair. _God damn it Arachne! You just had to pick cherry blossoms... you know that`s my favorite! _

Justin felt the saw slightly push him away _what the fuck are you doing Giriko; he`s the enemy, he`s not yours. _Justin got the hint that Giriko wanted his space and allowed him to push him away. The guillotine felt his mouth start to water, he could smell the Crêpes. And they Shure smelt good. The brunette could see the hunger in Justin`s eyes. He just let out a sigh and laughed.

"Where almost there don't worry, it`s been probably a whole entire day since you've last eaten; hasn't it?" The saw now meeting violet blue orbs.

"Yeah, I`m awfully hungry, I think my stomach can agree with that statement." He replied right after his stomach growled. They both look at each other for a split second, to his stomach, and then back at each other. They both laughed in unison. _Wow he`s actually having a good time._ Justin smiled at the thought_. Maybe, just maybe; I can learn to trust him._

Justin was cut off when they reached the end of the hallway and arrived at a red wood door.

"Hey Giriko." Justin remarked. The brunette looked up curiously to what Justin had to say. "What's up with everything being of (red wood)" he said, putting quotations in the air with his free hand.

"Beats me, Mosquito says that its Arachne`s favorite kind of wood, I personally like it cause it reminds me of blood." His rival said. Justin could see a slight grin crack on the side of his face. _How mad is this man?_ Justin brushed the eerie feeling off.

"So what`s this Mosquito character like" the guillotine stated.

"He`s alright, just a real asshole to me. We don't really get along that well; I tend to destroy things, with my hot temper and all." Justin couldn't help but smile. _Uh huh… Same old, Giriko. _

When Justin entered the Dining room, he saw a long stretched out table with multiple chairs in front of him. The table was made of maroon marble, while the chairs where simply red wood. He also saw a giant spider wed to the left of him. _That must be where Arachne sits._ He humbly thought. That's when he felt Giriko`s arm wrap around his waist, leaning him into a chair. Justin looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey don't give me that shit!" Giriko yelled slightly flushed in the checks. "I know injuries and you can`t sit down properly so you can wipe that damn smile off your face; I'm going to now get the breakfast that's probably burnt now cause of you!" trying to hide the blush on his face as he stomped into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, he`s always intimidated by new people." Justin knew that voice, it was very familiar. He looked straight across the table to see that Lady Arachne was facing him.

"W-when did you get here?" Justin stampeded.

"I`m always near, just not in the way you would suspect. I`m the mother of all, I can see all." Arachne replied letting out a sadistic laugh. "But don't worry I'm not as mad as I was before, with the Kishen dormant at the moment; I'm quite stable." She said now smiling. "I promise not to be **too** much of a bother."

Justin saw how beautiful she was, her warm features were comforting. The guillotine smiled, "Never thought that I would feel so welcomed here." Now looking up at Arachne. "I`m surprised on how thoughtful and nice Giriko has been lately."

"Thoughtful, huh; he`s as thoughtful as the Gollum's he creates, he's a heartless bastared!"

_This man must be Mosquito _Justin thought. This man was small and round, with a pointy nose, exactly like a mosquito. Justin couldn't help but laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?!" The round snapped.

"It's just that Giriko told me that your name was Mosquito, and it suites you very well." Justin put his hand behind his neck smiling sheepishly. Then he became serious. "Giriko isn't as bad of a man you think he is. He`s not a good person, but he's not bad either." Justin sighed, smiling at the thought of pulling Giriko`s own words out of his mouth into his. "He`s just, Giriko."

Mosquito was completely speechless. He couldn't think of a good comeback to the guillotines response. "You should give him more credit than you do, he's a wonderful pianist." Justin shyly remarked.

"Hmm indeed, he's been playing a lot more since you've been here Justin; he plays piano when something is bothering him. I wonder what that might be." Arachne teasingly sighed. "His songs become more lengthy and beautiful every time he plays; I think you inspire him Justin." Justin`s whole entire face turned red, _why would I inspire him, but then again why would he call me his angle? _Justin couldn't speak, he just looked at his fingers in his lap; slowly twisting them around.

"Yeah, he's not bad; the defeat of the kishen has almost had a purifying effect on him as well." Mosquito looked upon his Mistress, a smile beaming from ear to ear. "Just like my lovely Lady." Arachne couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh Mosquito, you've always been so lovely." As they were both caught up in there moment, Giriko stepped into the dining room with a giant plate of Crêpes.

"Hey Breakfast is ready, I made seconds just in case." Giriko laid the tray in the center of the table so everyone could dig in. "Please, help your-self." Giriko was looking right at Justin. "Here I got you something Justin, to help with the pain. I`ll be back with the side dishes." Giriko went back to the kitchen. Justin looked at what the saw laid on his plate, it was two Tylenol capsules_. I can`t believe he remembered. Even if the sweat wasn't caused by a fever or the pain. _Justin blushed starting to remember the whole dream.

"Wow, this is enough to feed a whole army." Justin remarked eyeing the food intently; trying to keep his mind off of Giriko once more.

"About time!" Mosquito remarked. "I've been waiting for quite some time."

"Oh, that's actually my fault, I overslept and I guess my alarm clock didn't go off right away, but Giriko was thoughtful enough for me to sleep in and hold off Breakfast." The gillotien replied looking at the plate with the two red and blue capsules.

"Hmm, he treats you like you`re his own brother; I haven't seen him act like this towards someone for over 710 years." Arachne said eyeing Justin, a smile warmly on her face. Justin couldn't help but blush, he wanted to get her mind off of whatever it was she was thinking.

"W-why 710 years?" Justin shyly responded. Arachne`s smile turned to sympathy in a matter of seconds.

"710 years ago his family was alive; Giriko a while back was a very religious person, his mother always made him go to church every Sunday." She said a smile starting to warm on her face only to become serious once again. "He never really knew his father, if he did, he would have killed him; he beat his mother every night, he was a terrible drunk and left once he found out Ren was human and wasn't an Enchanter or a weapon like his brother, he saw him as a weak link and left without saying goodbye." Arachne`s eyes pierced Justin`s, his eyes were locked on hers waiting to hear more. "Giriko looks a lot like his father; gets his skills from his father, has his mother's heart, he always cared for his brother Ren; he was the whole reason he wanted to stay home and not venture out on his own, to explore the world. But Giriko finally realized something later on in life, his mother and brother were both human and couldn't regenerate like him, his mother died of a tumor in her brain they couldn't operate on as his brother died of old age. He`s been alone ever since, but he seems to be fond of you for some reason." Arachne looked at Justin who was now speechless.

"I hope that you can make him happy, he's been so lonely for quite some time; I think that's why he drinks and travels so much."

"Yeah poor kid must be hard being somewhat of an immortal never aging always staying 22." Mosquito empathetically replied. "I shouldn't be so hard on him, he has to look at himself every night and be reminded of his father and how he will always be frozen never moving forward to join his family."

_Oh my gosh, h-he never told me. Back then I always thought he was so heartless, when he was just, just, broken._ Justin`s thought was cut off when he heard the door to the kitchen swing open. Giriko`s hands were completely full. "I thought something fresh would be nice for a change, bought these at the market this morning."

Justin looked at what Giriko had brought, there was a big bundle of red grapes, and to his right; a big bowl of mixed strawberries, blueberries, and, raspberries, looked like Giriko cleaned and gutted the strawberries. "Oh my gosh these are my favorite." Justin said pointing to the bowl of berries.

"I told you, the mother of all, knows all." Arachne jingled, shielding her face with her fan only revealing her purple cobweb eyes.

Justin looked at her completely creped out, while the rest couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Hey I`m surprised none of you guys dug into the food while I was out." Giriko said looking at Arachne.

"We wanted to wait for you, you've been so sweet lately; I wanted to be polite like always." Arachne stated allowing the fan to rest to the side of her.

"Hey none of the mushy gushy stuff alright." Giriko calmly replied knowing Arachne hated people who shout. "I`m going to go grab the drinks, forgot to put them on."

"Oh no Giriko, please allow me to do so." Mosquito remarked, tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. Giriko didn't think much about it and sat down. Watching him make his way to the kitchen; only to see him come back with the glasses of orange juice, as they began to dig in.

Giriko saw that Justin took two Crêpes and broke of a stem from the bundle of grapes, while taking a big spoon full of berries. Justin was about to take his medicine when Giriko took a hold of his hand, he simply jumped at the motion. "Hey, you need to eat something first before you take that; you`ll have an upset stomach if you do." Justin pretended like he didn't care, putting the capsules aside for later. _He really dose see me as his brother… maybe he sees me as more?... _

Justin nodded the thought out and away from his mind and continued to eat, once he took a bite everyone else started to eat. Justin couldn't get over on how delicious the Crêpes where. "My lord Giriko, where did you learn to make something as amazing as this. It`s the best thing I've had in a while."

Giriko couldn't help but smile between chews. He held up a finger while chewing. Not wanting to talk with his mouth full. _Wow this man even knows table manners, after so many years? _"I lived in France for quite some time, then lived in Lowe Village, then Germany and would switch back from time to time; I picked some things up on the way."

Justin couldn't help but think about what Arachne said, about his family and how he would use drinking and traveling to deal with things. He was about to say something when he saw from the corner of his eye; watching Arachne put her finger up to her lips, sending a message to Justin not to say a word.

"That's pretty cool, maybe sometime you could teach me a couple of things, and I could become a better cook." Justin said sheepishly smiling. _Wow did I really just say that? What a stupid thing to say. _Justin`s embarrassment was broke of when Giriko decided to speak.

"Hey my Lady.", Giriko said with a devilish smile; "Would you terribly mind if I take Justin to the market with me tomorrow in Lowe Village, to pick up a few things." Justin couldn't believe it, he was actually going to go somewhere with Giriko, _maybe I can finally tell him what`s been on my mind lately. _Justin couldn't help but fidget with his hands from the thought of Giriko being his. Justin's concentration was broken when Arachne softly touched his hand. He looked up to meet her gaze.

"Would you like to go with Giriko to help shop for food, I'm not too worried about you escaping or anything. I think I can trust you." Arachne said, while cutting her Crêpe into small pieces. "I think you`ll have a hard time leaving Giriko`s side." She paused "You won`t want to get lost now will you?" _my lord Justin… do you think she knows about your dream? _"Yeah, I wouldn't mind"Justin felt his face get hot; he stole a quick glance a Giriko and Mosquito who were content with stuffing their faces to even listen to their conversation.

Justin took a couple bites of his Crêpe and side dishes to calm him-self down before speaking again. His plate was now almost empty he was about to take another Crêpe when he saw that his rival and Mosquito took the last ones. He simply sighed; "Hey, you want me to make more?" piped Giriko.

"Oh no, I'm not hungry enough to allow you to slave any more in the Kitchen." He said shyly seeing Giriko`s face completely stuffed with egg and whatever else was in there. Justin`s eyes darted back to the table lost in his own thoughts; _if only his face was stuffed with something else, oh god Justin d-don't think like that what are you doing; this man is you're rival. _Giriko saw Justin blush and start to squirm with in his seat.

"What the hell has been up with you lately?" Giriko remarked after swallowing.

"N-nothing, just have a lot to think about, you know?" Justin, now taking the two capsules and finishing of his drink. Giriko simply rolled his eyes, Justin could tell that he didn't buy it but saw that he didn't seem to put in the effort to pry anymore. The blonde decided to ask Arachne an odd question that's been on his mind, only to distract himself; "Um, if you don't mind me asking; could you tell me what you're planning on doing to me?"

Mosquito and Giriko both looked up at Arachne, listening intently to what she was going to say. "Now what's the point in that Justin?" She said smiling from ear to ear. "Not even Giriko or Mosquito know; if I told you then there would be no need for me to keep you here now would there?"

"Yeah, I guess you have a point." Justin replied. Both Mosquito and the saw went back to enjoying the last of their food.

Once Giriko was done with his food, he looked up at mosquito, the round obviously not wanting to hear what he was going to say. "Since I made Breakfast/lunch today, it`s your turn to do the dishes." Mosquito just gave the saw a death glare; who was simply amused by every bit of it. "Quite squavaling you two, and just do what the man says Mosquito." Lady Arachne scowled.

"As you wish, my Lady," Mosquito sighed as he picked up everyone's dish and headed towards the kitchen.

"Well are you ready to go to your room now, Justin?" Giriko said, no expression on his face what`s so ever. "Your fever has probably broken; you already look a lot better."

"Yes, your fever looks like it has finally ceased." Arachne said allowing a sly smile to crawl upon her face. Justin just blushed and allowed Giriko to pick him up by his side, cradling his arm around his waist. Justin kept thinking of his dream and lost his balance.

"Jez Justin, what`s been up with you lately, you're lucky that I caught you.." Giriko now meetings Justin's gaze, concern in his eyes. The chainsaw lifted him up, walking him out of the door.

"T-thank you Arachne for the h-hospitality." Justin stampered.

"Anytime, make yourself at home." She said smiling, while watching Giriko and Justin`s Silhouettes leave the room."

_My plan is already starting to take effect, _Smiled Arachne.

**Sorry for the chapter being so lengthy again, it's just that I couldn't really leave any information out, I hope that you're still intrigued in the story; sorry to all you yaoi fans, its coming you just have to wait patiently. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**I don't own Soul Eater, or any of the Characters.**


	6. Nightmares and Pleashures

**Nightmares and Pleasures.**

**Rated MA/k+: for Mature Audience. Due to nudity some yaoi and possibly Giriko`s foul mouth. Just to warn you, this one will be long.**

**I do not own Soul eater.**

Giriko put Justin down gently to the side of his bed. "Hey kid, I'm beat; been up since 6 this morning. I'm going to head to bed for a couple of hours. I`ll check up on you around five. Sound alright to you?" Giriko bluntly remarked.

"Y-yeah, that sound just fine." Justin said not even looking at Giriko. He felt too ashamed to even look up at him; he hated the fact that he thought so badly of his Rival when he was just doing what he thought was right. _No wonder he fell to madness so easily._

"Oi, Justin; you alright." Giriko said leaning over to touch the edge of Justin`s face. Justin looked up surprised that Giriko was so gentle with his hand.

Justin smiled, "Yeah, just have a lot on my mind, like I said earlier." He replied. Justin felt Giriko`s hand lightly brush over his lips, Justin couldn't help but close his eyes. He felt Giriko stroke his hand across his face all the way from his ear lobe down to his clavicle. Then up to his lips again. Justin slightly kissed his rivals hand. He opened his eyes when he felt the saw jerk away.

"I-I`m sorry, I-I`m so very sorry." Justin stampeded.

"Hey it's cool," the blonde watched his rival stroke his hand though his spiked hair, narrowing his eyes, concentrating hard on something in the distance. "I think my blood lust is acting up, since all my other needs are met." Justin could see the lust in the chainsaws eyes. Then out of nowhere Giriko took a hold of Justin pinning him to the bed, sliding his body on top of his. _Fuck, stop it, no don't do this. _Giriko fought in his mind. _Don't let it get to you don't let him see._ Giriko`s blood lust was stronger than he had expected.

The brunette slapped Justin across the face, "Now I'm going to take what I want from you, trust me; you're not going to enjoy this." Giriko flashed a wicked smile. Justin couldn't believe that this was happening, _oh my lord Giriko, touch me; I want you; just touch me. _Justin's eyes widened when he comprehended what he had thought. _Oh my Justin, oh no, no, no, you don't mean that. _Justin was to occupied fighting with himself that he didn't notice Giriko had completely strattled himself onto him.

The guillotine let out a gasp when he felt the saw lightly bite his chest, drawing blood. He flinched when Giriko started to lick his opened wounds.

"Oh what`s wrong Justin, you don't like it when I do lick you?" Giriko mocked while pouting. "Well that's just too bad, I guess I'm going to have to do better and make you scream!" Giriko roared. The saw grabbed the end of Justin's shirt and pulled it off of his head. Giriko then lowered his body to Justin's hips slightly nipping and sucking on his lower stomach.

Justin allowed his eyes to close slightly, _oh my God, this is better than I imagined. _Justin let out a low moan and cracked a little smile.

"Oh so I see that you do enjoy this, hmm looks like I might have to go a little lower." Giriko started to unbutton Justin's pants. _Oh my gosh, this is actually happening. _Justin thought. He let out a gasp when he felt his rival`s teeth unzip his pants; while he teasingly slipped his fingers halfway into the rim of his boxers. Justin let out a moan when he felt Giriko`s tongue lightly brush up his boxers, onto the bare skin of his stomach. His tongue teasingly missing the blonde's hot spot, as he glided his tongue up to his navel multiple times. Hearing the blond start to rapidly pant, slightly moaning, _G-Giriko… quite teasing me… give me what I want.. please… I.. want.. this…_

"Oh my Father, you look like your enjoying yourself. Look what you've become, you're not so innocent, Lord Death would be ashamed on what you have done." Giriko snickered "Did you ever think he might not want you back, when he finds out what you've become, nothing but a sex toy!?" Giriko cooed crawling into Justin's ear as his hands fondled every part of Justin's body that was uncovered.

Justin finally snapped out of the feeling of ecstasy, "W-what are you, G-GET OFF OF ME!" Justin screamed, letting the bulbous tears stream down his face. _Oh my God Giriko, what the hell have you done! _The saw`s mind screamed.

His eyes widened and he jumped off of Justin as fast as he could. He quickly covered him up with the covers so he wouldn't be lured in with such temptation. "Oh my G-god J-Justin, I-I`m so sorry." he just saw Justin crawl up into a gigantic ball. Justin saw Giriko hesitate to reach out and touch him on the face, but jerked his hand away, "Oh my god!" Giriko yelled tears now starting to form in his eyes. "I-I`m so sorry!"

"Just, just go away, l-leave me be!" Justin screamed

"As you wish." with that Giriko ran out of the door.

Justin tangled his body into the sheets, letting himself break down. He sobbed until his eyes became raw to the point that he could no longer stay awake. Softly falling asleep, to the sound of Giriko playing the piano, shortly after hitting the wall.

Giriko walked down the hallway, having a giant plate of sandwiches with some cherries, two bottles of water, and Justin's priestly garments. _Way to go Giriko, you've really done it this time. _The saw sighed knowing Justin was never going to forgive him.

When he walked into Justin's room, the blonde was still curled up in the sheets; he had his music in. The brunette also saw that Justin had taken off his dress pants and shoes seeing that they were neatly folded up, sitting at the side of his desk.

Giriko walked over to the table to his left and set the food down. Justin looked up noticing the movement. Chocolate eyes meet sick blue ones. _Oh God, Justin doesn't look so well. _Giriko walked over to the blonde, putting his fresh priest garments in place of the cloths he gave him earlier. Justin didn't let his eyes drift away from Giriko, watching every move he was making.

Giriko didn't say a word, and walked back to the table setting the dress cloths aside to get Justin a plate ready. When he walked back towards Justin he noticed the guillotines gaze hadn't left him. The saw started to hand Justin the plate of food when Justin slightly cut his hand scared the saw was going to touch him again. "Damn it Justin, I already feel bad about earlier." Giriko calmly stated. "You shouldn't be using your weapon form, you`ll only injure yourself longer." The saw softly said.

Justin let his gaze leave Giriko for a moment, watching the crimson fluid trickle down his arms. His eyes darted back to Giriko when he saw him move back to the table. _Why is it that the smell of his blood… it`s almost too much to take in, he smells so fucking good._ The demon saw sat at the table and started to make a plate for himself, smirking. _I want him._ Justin looked down at the plate Giriko had prepared. It consisted of two ham and cheese sandwiches, a fair amount of cherries and bottled water. Justin couldn`t help but look at it questionable.

"It's not poisoned!" Giriko yelled to get guillotines attention since he still had the ear phones in. Justin looked up at his rival, no expression on his face. _Man I really fucked up didn't I. _"If it was poisoned, I wouldn't of put all the food onto one plate, I would have made separate plates, I made Shure to bring bottled water too; so you would know I didn't put anything in it." Giriko calmly stated, trying his hardest to not make eye contact with the guillotine.

"T-thanks Giriko…" Justin stampeded. Now taking his head phones out, setting them to the side of his bed. "I was stupid to trust you." Justin blurted, "I was stupid to think that you would change so quickly after the defeat of the Kishen. It's my fault that this happened; I should have kept my distance from you." Justin proclaimed now looking at his rival, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Justin jumped when he heard his rival`s hand slam onto the table, "Damn it Justin!" his voice rouse tremendously, "If it`s anyone's fault, it`s mine; I could feel the blood lust kick in when I was walking to your room, I told myself to leave when I said I was going to." Giriko paused. Justin saw his rivals eyes moisten, "I kept on telling myself no, but I let my body get the best of me. I hurt you when I promised not to. When we met in the woods." There was a large pause.

"I don't really know what to say." Justin softly replied, but loud enough for Giriko to hear.

"I don't expect you to." Giriko stated looking at Justin, his expression somber, he noticed Justin look down immediately uncomfortable with this whole situation he was caught in. Giriko noticed Justin start to scratch at the bandages on his body with his bleeding arms. "Your wounds are probably irritated from the moister of your shower last night. I`ll have to clean your wounds after you're done." Justin looked up at his rival who started to hesitate. "I Will have to clean you up in my shower room, the supplies are there and my bathroom is much bigger, I-if that is alright with you of course."

"Yeah why not, your bloodlust has subsided, I think your stable enough; but I'm still not going to trust you." Justin snapped.

"I don't expect you to trust me after what I did to you, I don't even expect you to treat me with kindness either, I really fucked up and I`m willing to face the consequences it brings." Giriko boldly stated, meeting Justin's eyes.

Justin had to brake from his stare, he boldingly looked through Justin's soul. He felt a slight shocking sensation crawl down his spine. Justin didn't know why, but he liked the feeling, it made him fell, wholesome. Giriko seemed to notice this.

He quickly looked down when he saw a warm smile cross Justin's face; he could feel himself start to blush. _Why the hell are you blushing, get it together Giriko!_

Giriko`s trade of thought was broken when Justin coughed, clearing his throat. "I can tell that you're truly sorry, which is a start; it shows that you're making an effort to change." Justin sighed, feeling his ears become hot. "I`m still going to keep my guard up when you treat my wounds, but I`m willing enough to allow you to treat me in your bathroom." Giriko was simply stunned, _I don't understand this kid, why the hell is he so forgiving? _

Giriko ignored the feeling, finishing up the rest of his dinner. He looked up when Justin laid his plate on the desk, "Thanks for the dinner, it really hit the spot." Justin stated seeing that his rival had already eaten all his food.

Giriko picked up the plates from the table; he walked over picking up Justin's plate as well. "I'm going to put these away, I`ll be back shortly." Justin watched his tan rival leave the room. _I don't understand why I`m so fond of this man, he`s the enemy; but why do I feel this way for him? It's just so wrong; even after he violated my body. _Justin blushed allowing a couple of tears to escape from his eyes.

Giriko came back as promised. The blonde was surprised when he lightly brushed his tears away _his touch… he`s so gentle to me._, "Here, take these; it will help with the pain since your wounds aren't healing as fast as they should." Justin took the pain killers as Giriko handed him a glass of water. The saw had to look away from his rival as he drank; remembering his slight fantacy of Justin a couple days ago.

Justin set the glass on the table looking up at Giriko, noticing that he was blushing, smiling to himself. _I wish I knew what he was thinking about. _Justin thought._ Maybe he actually dose care for me… _Justin was startled when Giriko picked him up. The saw almost dropped him when he noticed that he was only in his boxers. "I-I forgot you weren't wearing any clothing." the saw sheepishly stated. Justin didn't say anything, he simple leaned his head in to Giriko smiling, knowing for a fact that he was thinking about him; by the blush on his rivals face.

Giriko shook it off and started to walk to his room with Justin wrapped around his body. When they entered his room Justin noticed the potent smell of liquor right away. He covered his nose leaning more into Giriko to try to mask the smell. Justin felt his rival tense, he could hear Giriko`s heartbeat quicken when he leaned into him even closer, while laying his hand on his chest. "You have a wonderful heartbeat." Justin remarked nuzzling his head into his rival's chest.

"Yeah, um thanks; I think?" Giriko replied shyly. The saw set Justin down putting him in the tub this time, he closed the drain pipe and then threw a towel at Justin. "Alright, time to strip down." Giriko smiled, he couldn't help but laugh when he saw how modified Justin was. "Oh come on grow up, were both men." The saw snapped.

Justin felt his face turn red; he laid the towel over his pale body, stripping his waist of his clothing. Giriko leaned in and started to pull the bandaged off of the guillotines body. Justin couldn't help but jump when his rivals hand slid under the towel, removing the bandages from his wounded leg. Justin could have sworn that his rivals hand lingered between his inner thigh longer then needed.

He couldn't help but look away as his rival took the rest of his bandages off of his body. He was nervous that he was seeing him completely naked, especially venerable like this. Justin's eyes widened when he saw his wounds. "Is it natural for my wounds to be seeping yellow fluid like this?" Justin said in a worried tone.

Giriko couldn't help but smirk, _Justin looks awfully cute when he`s worried. _The brunette thought. He wiped the smile off his face when he noticed Justin looking at him. "Yeah, it's only Serous Drainage. It's normal in the process of healing." Giriko remarked. _Wow this man really knows what he's talking about. _Justin gasped when he felt the saw lift the towel completely off his body, the blonde covered himself right away as he darted his gaze up to Giriko who was intently staring at Justin's inner thigh, while applying pressure to his wounded leg.

"Ouch, that really hurts." Justin screeched. "Please stop it, I don't like this." He whimpered.

"I`m sorry, but it looks like this wound is actually infected." sighed the saw.

"W-what does that mean then?" Justin said worry casting over his face. Giriko couldn't help but smile. _He`s making that face again. _He kindly smiled up at Justin, "It doesn't mean much, only that the water will sting your leg more than the rest of your wounded body." Giriko stole a quick glance at Justin's body when he looked away from him, _My God, he's so pale and lean, his skin looks so smooth and his physique; it's so, curvy. _Giriko shook his head. Brushing the thought of softly touching Justin`s body. Starting the bath water; Giriko ran his hand through the water, adjusting the temperature.

This gave Justin some time to look at the saw, I_ wonder if he sees me as Ren? I wonder if he cares for me more than just a brother. _Justin couldn't help but smile when he saw his rival gather the shampoo soap and other supplies into a pile.

"Ok, I'm going to lightly turn the jets on in the tub; it will help with your blood flow." Justin saw him fidget with his hands hesitating for a moment. "The jets will help clean your wounds, so I don't have to keep touching you." _But maybe… I want you to touch me…_ Justin giggled ignoring his statement when the jets softly swept over his body.

Giriko caught him off guard when he started to lean him back in the tub, Justin blushed when he felt his rivals hand caress his naked body; lightly wrapping his arms around his waist. Giriko noticed this, but acted like he didn't care.

He kept leaning Justin back, until his back touched the edge of the tub.

Justin felt Giriko`s hand tilt his head back slightly, then he took a cup and slowly poured water onto Justin's hair. Justin felt his face flush when his rival softly brushed his hair from his eyes. He felt his body relax when the saws hands lightly messaged his hair with shampoo _please… please touch me.._.

"Ok, Tilt you head back and close your eyes." Justin did as he was told. He was like putty in his hands. Justin smiled as Giriko poured warm water over his face. He took a dry cloth and wiped Justin's eyes so he could see. The water tuned from clear to a murky orange. The blonde didn't have to worry about the saw seeing his groin. Justin watched as Giriko handed him a bar of soap and a wash cloth. He watched as his rival get up and sit on the seat of the toilet.

"I told you I was going to limit myself on touching you, you can clean your own body off." Justin watched as Giriko looked at the floor, putting his hands between his legs lost in thought.

Justin saw this as a perfect opportunity to ask about his family.

"Giriko, I was wondering if I could ask you about something, if that's alright with you?" Giriko saw his rival hesitate, twirling his fingers around in the soapy water.

"You've been so nice to me lately, Lady Arachne told me about your family." Justin watched as Giriko looked at him wide eyed. "I was wondering if you see me as your brother, Ren?" Justin said embarrassed.

Justin watched as Giriko`s face turned from being stunned to a warm smile. "No I don't I see you more than a brother Justin, you should have known that by now." Giriko thought about what he said, his face began to flush, "W-what I mean is that, no one can replace my brother." Giriko remarked shyly.

Justin just smiled, knowing that the saw seen him more than just family. _Maybe he actually (likes) me. _Justin thought. The guillotine smiled and looked upon his rival, "If you don't mind, could you tell me more about your mother and Ren?"

Giriko`s flushed face turned into an instant smile. "Gladly."

Justin watched as Giriko leaned his back into the wall. "Ren looked a lot like my mother, my mother's name was Angela; she had jet black hair with the most beautiful piercing blue eyes you would ever see on a woman." He calmly stated. "She loved her life in Switzerland, we all did. Every Saturday morning we would go hiking in the woods just me my mother and Ren; David, my father." Justin saw Giriko`s expression change. "He never really liked to get out, all he ever did was mess with his Gollum's, always trying to find ways for them to perform better." Giriko now looked towards Justin, "I`m assuming Arachne told you about my dad being an asshole." Then he turned his attention to the floor, "My father was an Enchanter like me, I actually am a spitting image of him." Giriko clenched his fist. "My father left my mom when he found out later on in life that Ren was never going to become an Enchanter or a weapon. He was only human and was seen as a disgrace" Giriko turned his attention towards Justin who was listening intently. "Enchanters don't get their powers until the reach the age of five, just like weapons and misters. When I turned five, every month I aged a year older; until I reached the age of 22 and my body stopped completely, I'm actually a hybrid; my mother had weapon blood, but never had the ability to use it. I might not age, but I regenerate from time to time when I`m badly injured, only high class enchanters are able to do that, or you have to do what's called body jumping to keep your memories alive, I never saw the point in it.." He turned his attention to the floor again, clenching his fist; í could never body jump into my brother, I would see it as murdering his memories; his very essences, I wouldn't be any better than my Father." The brunet looked back at Justin, crouched down in the tub, "It tore my mother apart when my father decided to leave, and she thought she had done something wrong with having a human child as a son, but she wasn't going to give Ren up for the world. I don 't understand why that woman ever loved him, he would come home drunk almost every night, he would beat her until he was too tired to raise his hand to her face. He always made Shure that my brother and I were fast asleep before he would come home." Giriko now got up from the toilet and started to pace.

"My mother was such a gentle and kind soul, always wanted to make Shure everyone was happy. It was just her kind nature. Ren was the same way." Giriko let out a sigh a smile appeared on his face. "People always told me I looked more like my dad every day; always telling me that's where I got my Enchanter tequniques from, but had my mother`s heart; that`s what separated me from that man. She would always make us go to church every Sunday morning. Always seemed to be so happy, when it came to the Lord." Giriko`s face became somber.

"I lost the fear of the Lord I was given, as the time passed on; my mother at the age of 44 died of an inoperable brain tumor, my brother Ren; died of old age. It still haunts me to this day, the memory of Ren`s innocent blue eyes looking up to meet mine and asking the question; (what did I do to make daddy leave mommy, maybe if I was better and more like you, he would of stayed.)" Justin saw the tears starting to form in his rivals eyes. "I never knew the right thing to say to his question. His eyes always looked right through me, and I couldn't do a thing about it. Once my brother died, I lost everything; my mother always told me when I was younger that I would always find someone of my own to claim, but I didn't see the point in it, if my family wasn't here to celebrate with me. That's a promise I never kept to my mother; I think that's why I drink and travel a lot." Giriko looked up at Justin who was completely speechless. Justin watched as Giriko reached his hand into the tub, pulling the plug. Once the water had drained he ran clean warm water into a cup, slowly rinsing his body. He was surprised when the saw threw a towel at him. Justin caught the towel covering his cold body quickly.

"Okay since I told you about my family, how about you telling me about that nightmare of yours?" Justin looked at his rival in disbelief.

"You know about me having a nightmare, I thought you thought I had a fever?"

"Yeah, I did but I know you had a nightmare, I walked in on you screaming." Justin pulled the towel closer to his body looking at the floor of the tub. _Oh man, I think you just made him feel more like shit. _The saw thought.

Giriko looked up when he saw Justin`s eyes meet his, "It's just that I had a nightmare with you in it." His eyes were calm and collective. "I'm still very uncomfortable with talking about it, but if you don't mind_; _could I sleep with you, I don't want them to creep up on me tonight." Justin saw his rival`s eyes flicker from excitement to calm in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah sure, anything I can do to help you; since I fucked up earlier." The saw calmly stated; Justin could see a faint smile upon his lips. Justin felt his heart drop to his stomach, _my lord this man really does like me._ He allowed a small smile to creep on his face.

Justin looked up when he felt his rival scoop him up from the tub, sitting him on the counter. Giriko removed the towel; Justin's instant reaction was to defend himself, but he remembered he would only harm himself from healing. He felt his rival's hands softly dry his body; he blushed when his rival's hands reached his crotch, slowly stroking in-between his legs, drying him off.

"O-ok that's enough." Justin stampeded. Giriko couldn't help but smirk.

"Sorry got a little carried away." _What does he mean about getting carried away, dose this man feel the same way for me._ Justin couldn't help but think; he really didn't know what Giriko thought about him. Justin almost jumped off the counter when he felt his rival's hands brush across his body, painting his wounds with that burnt orange liquid, as he dressed his wounds softly stroking his fingers across Justin like last time.

Justin couldn't help but close his eyes, Giriko noticed this and smiled. Justin's concentration was broken when he felt Giriko run his hands up his legs, putting clean boxers around his waist. Justin watched every move he made, watching his finger glide up his legs all the way down to his knees. Justin saw goose bumps on his rival's arms, but didn't want to think much about it. Giriko bent down and picked something up from the side of the counter. Justin saw that he had a gray T-shirt, with dark blue gym shorts.

"Here put these on, I don't really have anything for pajamas." Justin smiled, taking the clothing form his hands.

"Thanks, I appreciate this; I really didn't want to sleep half naked." Giriko watched as Justin put the shorts and shirt on, watching every movement his body was making, enjoying the sight of it. "Lucky for you I actually changed into a shirt and shorts, I normally sleep in the nude." Giriko couldn't help by boom in laughter, watching the horrific expression drawn onto the blondes face. Shaking his head; clearing him throat in embarrassment before he spoke.

"Shall we, I'm pretty tired." Justin proclaimed. Giriko broke his trade of thought,

"Yeah, why the hell not," The saw picked the guillotine up by his under arms and the back of his knees, holding him close to his chest. Giriko knew Justin was listening to his heartbeat by the smile on his face as he leaned into him.

Giriko put Justin to the left of him, covering him up with the sheets, "Ok I`ll stay on my side of the bed; if you promise to stay to yours." Giriko scoffed. Justin saw his rival face away from him, the side of his body the only thing he could see. The bed was big enough for two people. The guillotine watched every detail of Giriko`s body. _This man is so masculine, _Justin blushed at the thought of Giriko pressing his body upon his.

"Good night Giriko." Justin stated, the saw didn't reply, but he could feel him smiling.

_Good night my fallen angle, _Justin smiled at the thought and slowly drifted off in sleep.

**Nine pages, oh my; sorry about that. Hope you still enjoyed it if you like long stories. bored out of your mind yet, I hope you enjoyed it still, I loved writing it.**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of the SE Characters.**


	7. Dreams and the Market

**Dreams and the Market.**

**Rated MA/k+: For mature audience. Giriko`s foul mouth, Justin's perverted mind, and possibly Yaoi, but not for sure.**

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of the SE Characters**

Giriko woke up to a dry mouth; he looked up at the clock lying on his desk. _7:30 in the fucking morning, this is too damn early. _He turned the lamp on next to him and grabbed the glass of water he had on his night stand. He drank the entire thing not wasting a single drop. Giriko looked over to the side. Putting his glass down, _Justin looks even more innocent when sleeping; I didn't even know that was possible. _

The saw leaned in, looking at Justin who was rolled over on his side, facing away from the saw. Giriko took his hand lightly tapping Justin, to see if he would wake up. The guillotine didn't budge. Giriko grinned; he started to glide his hands over his rival's body. He felt every curve of Justin's torso. _Man this kid is sure lean. _He smiled at the thought and continued. Giriko lightly squeezed Justin's butt. He froze, moving away when he saw the guillotine fidget in his sleep. When Giriko saw that Justin was still unconscious he leaned in further looking at his rivals features.

Giriko combed his hand through Justin's hair. _His hair is almost like silk, he's so cute in his sleep. _Giriko smiled softly leaning in to kiss Justin's cheek. Justin moved onto his back, Giriko almost fell from the bed when he saw his rivals eyes flutter open; but soon drooped down into sleep. _God damn, is this kid going to keep scaring me like this. _Giriko couldn't help but notice how calm Justin's face looked. He was about to lean in to kiss Justin on the lips. "G-Giriko." Justin wearily spoke. Giriko leaned back a bit. Expecting his rival to open his eyes; the chainsaw watched as Justin twisted in his sleep letting out a sigh as his checks started to flush. "Giriko… **_don't stop_**." Justin`s lips curled. His berating became heavy; he started to perspirate in his sleep. "_Uh_, Giriko; touch me there again." Giriko saw Justin fully erect under the sheets. _Oh God, holy shit, this isn't happening. _

Giriko watched intently as his rival`s face became more red while letting out a moan. "Oh Giriko; **_oh _**yes, **_yes right there_**." The saw felt his own member start to harden. When Justin arched his hips; thrusting them slightly in the air, letting out a series of soft moans. _Fuck this it`s too much._

Giriko stumbled out of the bed, ran to the bathroom locking the door as fast as possible. _Holy shit that just didn't happen, Oh God I have to get rid of this. _Giriko unzipped his pants, letting his length touch the air. He grabbed a hold of his member and started to jerk off as fast as he could. He dug his nails into his length letting out a moan as he started to climax. Giriko started to moan at the thought of Justin getting down and dirty with him. Out of nowhere, he came. He held the liquid in his hand, walked over to the sink and ran it down the faucet.

Giriko let out a series of gasps, relieved that it was finally over. _Damn that priest and damn that dream of his. _He thought; he started to feel a tingling sensation go down his spine, when he turned his neck; he liked that feeling; he put himself back into his pants, shaking off the sensation of what had just happened.

When he re-entered his room he saw Justin sitting up, with the sheets between his legs once again. Tears where slowly dripping off the guillotine's face. As he sniffled. "G-Giriko." Justin stampered looking upon his rival. "I didn't know you were still here… I thought you left."

Giriko had to look away; just the thought of knowing Justin had enjoyed himself in his sleep could bring him up again. "Yeah, I had to go to the bathroom." Giriko stated, trying not to blush. He looked down on his rival, who was now sniffling.

"Oi, Justin; why you crying?" Giriko obviously knew the answer, but wanted to see what Justin had to say. Justin looked up at the saw. Innocence in his eyes.

"I just had a sinful dream, and I-I don't know how to deal with it." Justin didn't look Giriko in the eyes. He just looked at the covers staining the red velvet with his tears.

"Are you telling me you had that nightmare again?" Giriko shyly remarked. Justin shot up wide eyed, "Yes, yes I did." Bulbous tears started to fall down his face, as he tried to wipe his cheeks. "I-I feel so dirty, Giriko your right."

"Right about what; kid?" The blonde could see concern in his eyes.

"Your right about me being unworthy to Lord Death, I'm not supposed to fall to sin, but every time I dream; I do and I just can't live with myself knowing this." Justin was shocked when he felt Giriko wrap his arms around his body firmly pulling him close to himself.

"Don't you ever call yourself worthless again!" Justin could hear the saws voice quiver. "You are the most amazing person I've met since my brother died. Don't ever say your life isn't worth living just because of a stupid sin." Giriko pulled Justin in even closer, he started to shake. Justin felt warm tears touch his neck. _Oh my, is he crying for me. _

Justin only did what he could do at the moment. He wrapped his arms around Giriko holding him even closer then he thought was humanly possible. When Giriko released Justin, he did something unexpected.

He leaned into Justin's face, kissing the top of his forehead with his rough lips. He now drew his eyes upon his rival`s. "I don't ever want to hear you say that about yourself again, I can`t have my heart broken twice." Giriko didn't care he let the tears fall from his eyes. "Please, don't break my Heart Justin, I can`t go through that again."

Justin didn't say a word; there were no words to be said. Giriko slid his hand under his pillow holding a little black book in his palms. "I need you to know how important you are to me." he handed the book to Justin.

"What is it?" Justin said, he wasn't crying anymore; he was in too much shock to be weeping.

"Just open it and find out." Giriko bluntly remarked.

Justin ignored his sarcasm and opened the book. He was surprised to see how detailed of an artist Giriko was, he never thought so much talent was possible for one man to obtain. _This man can play piano, is medically smart, can draw, and, can cook. _ He smiled to himself while looking at the pictures. There were some drawings of Gollum`s that he had seen Giriko with. He got every detail right. He saw a couple of Arachne and Mosquito together, they looked happy.

Justin kept turning the pages to find some drawings of the DWMA. _Wow he even drew the building three dimensionally. _Justin was simply amazed. When he tuned the page, he saw a couple of him and Giriko fighting. He got every detail of his robe right. He saw some of just himself sitting on the steps of the academy, and some of him praying in the church. _Oh my, this man has a lot of drawings of me; I never realized he was even there. _

Justin started to reach the back of the book, to realize there was a secret pocket. From the looks of it, it looked like Giriko made it himself. Justin looked up to meet his Rival. "May I?" Justin smiled. Giriko unwrapped the string that held the pocket in place, he handed all the drawings to the guillotine.

"Gladly." Was his response.

Justin glided his fingers through the pages. There were some of his family; his mother had a narrow face like Giriko`s with jet black hair like he said. Her eyes were narrow as well; she had a very thin frame. Then his eyes wondered to the next person on the page. It was of his little brother, he was Petite with raven hair, but had the biggest eyes for a little kid. Justin soon realized Ren looked much like himself. He blushed at the thought of Giriko loving him more than a brother.

Giriko noticed this and allowed his hand to touch Justin's. "Hey it's alright; I don't mind you looking through my drawings." Justin smiled; Giriko's voice seemed to calm him down; even if that wasn't the reason for him blushing. He looked through the rest of pictures of his family; came across some that were of Ren and Giriko smiling, some of him and his mother, Giriko pressed up against his mother`s back giving her a kiss on the check. Justin could see the glow on her face. He smiled at the thought of Giriko; of him being a kind soul. He flipped through some more pictures of his family until he got to some drawings of him and Giriko.

His face turned completely red when he saw pictures of him kissing his rival, some with him stroking his hair, and some pictures of Giriko on top of him kissing him sweetly on his mouth and vies versa. He smiled when he saw one of himself leaning into the saw, watching the sun set. _Maybe that can actually happen, I can't believe that Giriko has had feeling for me for so long. _Justin felt his heart pound from his chest when he turned to the last drawing. It was of him, naked; but you couldn't see anything. His legs pressed up to his chest seemed to cover himself. He saw that he had wings, he was an angle. _Is this why Giriko called me his angle a while ago?_ Justin blushed holding his chest, afraid that his heart was going to burst.

The angle`s eyes pierced through his. He noticed that the eyes were a violet blue color, and that was the only thing that was colored. Justin smiled while putting the pictures back into the pocket. He looked up at Giriko, who looked slightly embarrassed.

"Y-you probably hate me now." Giriko remarked. "I drew you in ways I know you wouldn't like." He sighed looking away from Justin. "You probably hate me now, don't you!" Giriko yelled.

Justin looked at his rival wide eyed. "Hate you, how could I hate you; you drew these from your soul." Giriko felt his heart melt by what Justin said. "You're an amazing artist, you play piano with such beauty, you're a magnificent cook, and you're a wonderful doctor." Justin couldn't help but smile at the priceless expression on his rivals face.

"You, you really think that Justin?" was all that Giriko could say.

"Yes, you're the most amazing, most interesting person I have met in my 17 years of life. I love how you're not afraid to express yourself, it's like you have a heart of a poet, always finding ways to find the light in complete darkness. You're beautiful in that way." Giriko had no words to describe what he was feeling; _this isn't love… nor is it desire.. it`s.. it`s…_

"Justin I-I." Giriko leaned into Justin kissing him passionately, Justin gasped completely stunned, Giriko boldly slide his tongue into Justin's mouth, tangling himself into him, while slowly stroking his face. Giriko jerked away; breaking away from him fast, hesitating on what to say. "Justin, I'm sorry." The brunette was completely white in the face, breathing heavily.

Before Justin could say anything, Giriko got up and walked to the door, holding the knob as he turned it. "I-I will be back soon, I`m going to ask Arachne what she would like me, I-I mean us to pick up from the market." _No not desire… but Passion._ With that the saw left his room.

Justin felt his body become warm then shortly after, he felt chills go down his spin. _D-did that actually just happen? _He felt his heart start to race. _I wish he would kiss me again; I want him to hold me, to touch me. I want. _Justin paused as he started to shake. _I want him to know he's not alone. _The blonde allowed a sadistic grin to unravel upon his face; _I want him to have his way with me, until I beg for no more. _Justin felt himself blush; he looked over at the grand piano in the center of his rival's room. And smiled at the thought of Giriko playing for him

Giriko walked down the hallway until he reached the last room, the door was a darker red then the others, that's the way Arachne wanted it. _God damn it Giriko, you're so stupid; what the hell. What the fuck is wrong with you. _

"Aww, I see your up earlier than expected." Arachne smiled in between sips of the wine in her hand. "Is Justin up as well?"

Giriko blushed at the thought of Justin; even his voice seemed to turn him on. "Yeah, he`s been up for a while, he couldn't sleep." Arachne could see that the saw wasn't telling her everything; she rolled her eyes and allowed a polite smile to mask the irritation.

"Well, well, that's just too bad." Arachne narrowed her eyes upon Giriko. "Since your up and Justin couldn't sleep." She emphasized the last part with air quotations. "You can go to the market and come home earlier than expected."

Giriko watched as Arachne pulled out her little black purse, "140 euros should be enough don't you think?" Arachne watched as the saw took the money, sliding it into his back pocket.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to give you back the change, because you always give me too much." Giriko started to walk out of her room.

"Giriko, one more thing." She snapped. "I gave you extra money for a reason, I want you and Justin to bond; maybe you can take him out for a late lunch, coffee, or something nice. I want you to do this; I want him to be completely satisfied."

Giriko couldn't help but smirk, _tsk, he`s already been satisfied, by those god damn dreams of his. _Giriko could feel his ears start to tingle.

"Why should I treat him to something nice when he's nothing but a Shinigami ass kisser!" the saw snapped. Arachne narrowed her eyes.

"You shouldn't yell; I despise children who yell." Giriko couldn't help but feel guilty, "Yes mam I will make sure he enjoys himself today mam." _Wait what the fuck, why in the hell am I feeling guilty all the God damn time?!_ Giriko watched as the witch allowed a smile on her pale face.

"Now that's better, you should run along, don't want to keep Justin waiting." She smiled fanning her face, allowing strands of hair to flow off her cheeks. "You won't want to **lose** each other now will you?"

Giriko didn't look back at the witch, he could already feel her smiling, his cheeks started to flush as he opened her door. "Yeah, yeah, whatever; what do I need a Priest for anyway." With that Giriko left the room. _Things are starting to get a little interesting_. Arachne couldn't help by curl her lips.

_Hmm he`s been gone for quite a while_ Justin couldn't help but worry. The guillotine looked up when he heard his door creak open. Justin noticed that the saw was in his normal cloths, a white sleeveless shirt, worn down blue jeans, his boots and of course, his fur jacket with the blue stripe, but he wasn't wearing his gloves. Justin could see that his rival wouldn't even look at him. He tossed something to Justin, landing perfectly on his lap. "Here, put these on; if people from Lowe village recognize you, we could be in big trouble.

Justin turned his attention away from his rival and looked at the clothing he gave him. It was a white V-neck, dark blue jeans; _at least they don't look as tight as the ones I wore the other day. _Justin thought, relieved. He also had an army green hoody as well. "Hey don't look at me like that." Giriko blushed. "It's cold out, Arachne can't afford you getting sick for whatever plan she has." The saw scoffed looking away. Justin could see he was irritated, probably regretting ever kissing him.

"Yeah ok, I`ll do what you say." Justin sighed, looking down at the cloths as he started to undress. Giriko watched Justin as he undressed thinking dirty thoughts about the priest. _Someday I will have you undress for me and have you do what I say. _Giriko couldn't help but smirk at his thought. _Hmm, maybe I`ll tie you up with rope on your bed and fuck you senseless! _

Justin looked up at his rival, who had that crazed look in his eye again, Giriko snapped out of it when he heard Justin gasp; "You're not going to go crazy on my again are you?" Justin looked up at his rival. Pure innocence in his eyes. _Man this kid is sure fucking sexy when he's afraid. _Giriko`s eyes widened and he shook his thoughts about Justin away.

"Yeah, I'm fine I won't do anything to you." He wouldn't look at his rival. _At least not yet. _Justin could have sworn he saw his rival smile a bit. He wasn't sure if he should be calmed by this, or frightened.

"Well, let's go!" Giriko snapped; he held Justin up by his under arm supporting his left side. "Can you walk on your own, I don't want to be the laughing stalk in my village, because I have to fucking babysit you." _Why is he yelling at me? _Justin couldn't help but wonder. The guillotine pushed his rival away. "Yeah I'm fine; I can walk on my own." Justin got up almost losing his balance when he stood up. Giriko reached his hand out trying to catch Justin, but backed down when he saw him give him a glare that could kill.

"Hey I`m just trying to help you!?" Giriko proclaimed.

"Well I don't need help!" the Guillotine shouted, Giriko could see tears starting to form in his eyes. "I don't want your help; Giriko."

"Fine fucking whatever." Giriko started to walk to the door, "I`ll at least help guide you to the outside." His voice was now calm, Justin saw pain flicker in his eyes but vanished as fast as it came.

Justin and his rival started to walk down the hallway, until they reached a heavy metal door. Giriko grabbed Justin by his arm, "Hey I said I didn`t need your help." He explained.

"Yeah, yeah whatever; its dark as hell in here and I don't want you to get hurt." Giriko looked down the whole time he spoke. _What is up with him today, first he kisses me, and then he acts like it never happened. _Justin looked up when he felt the saw pull on him, allowing the heavy door to creek open, guiding him down a dark stretched hall. Giriko felt Justin clutch to his arm he couldn't help but smile. "Oh, what`s this? Is someone afraid of the dark?"

"N-no." Justin stuttered. "I'm not afraid the dark, I'm afraid of what hides in the shadows."

"Eh, that's a good point." Justin didn't respond he just moved closer to his rival, his arm slowly gliding up to his rivals shoulder.

Giriko felt Justin`s arm touch his neck, he looked upon him not being able to see his face, the saw smiled, leaning in slightly kissing Justin`s hand. Justin didn't flinch, he probably didn't notice. The blonde`s foot hit something hard. "Hey is there a wall here, where did you lead my Giriko." His voice sounded defensive.

"Hey don't worry, I'm not going to fucking rape you, this is the entrance to the garage, we just don't have lights installed down here that's all." Justin blushed at the thought of Giriko rapping him, _Justin what, why are you thinking such things. _The saw felt Justin let go of him as he opened the door to the garage, when the light finally hit his face he looked back at Justin who was hugging himself shivering.

"Hey what`s the matter?" Giriko remarked, when he didn't get a reply he just sighed. He walked over to his bike grabbing a helmet out of the back end. He tossed it to Justin who barley caught it. "Hey; put this on, I don't want any deaths, at least not today." The saw grinned. _He`s still just as mad as ever, maybe he`ll violate me again. _Giriko noticed him blush, starting to blush himself; wondering what his rival was thinking. "Oi Justin, come on we need to go." Justin looked up at his rival.

"Were riding on that, no way; I'm not getting on that thing." The guillotine protested crossing his arms while holding the helmet.

"Why the hell not? It's no different than that snow shitty mobile you drive around and that fucking ass dune buggy!" the saw couldn`t help but laugh at the priceless reaction on the blondes face.

"You take that back, what I choose to drive around is my own preference." The brunette watched as he turned his nose up to him; crossing his arms, smirking a little, "Don't hate on the snow mobile!"

Justin smiled, enjoying his little outburst of triumphant only to yelp when Giriko hoisted him up, throwing him over his shoulder. "You are and you will." He sneered.

Justin gasped when he felt Giriko spank his butt, enjoying the sound of the blonde`s skin being smacked, to keep him from falling.

"Hey was that necessary?" Justin remarked red as a tomato.

"Pshh, yes if you don't want to fall flat on your face." Justin was shocked when his rival tossed him onto the back of the bike.

"Hey be careful, I'm still injured." The blonde protested.

"Sorry forgot you had such a delicate body." Justin was about to yell at him, when he noticed that his rival was blushing; his eyes were scanning his body intently. Giriko broke his contact with his rivals body, grabbing the helmet out of Justin`s hands; softly putting it over his head.

Giriko straddled himself onto the bike embarrassed. _What the hell, just what the hell…"_ Giriko, where`s your helmet?"

"Uhh, only have one, rather you be safe then me, I can handle getting hurt you can't… cause you injured." The saw bluntly remarked. _ Hmm he really dose care. _Justin leaned into Giriko`s back smiling at the thought.

The saw revved the engine, he smiled when Justin gasped, wrapping his arms around him. Giriko couldn't help but allow a goofy grin to cross his face, knowing Justin couldn't see.

"It's been a while since I've been out; it's kind of nice being here in the open like this." Justin started looking up at the trees, turning his head to the clouds, closing his eyes allowing his skin to soak up the sun. Giriko looked back at Justin in his mirror; he noticed how his mouth was slightly opened, with his eyes being closed. Giriko just smiled letting out a sigh.

Justin felt him come to a slow stop. "Well were here."

When Justin opened his eyes, he noticed all the clay stone building in Lowe Village, there were a bunch of Gollum`s walking around. Everyone had those gloves he`s seen Giriko wear when they fought. _Everyone almost looks the same _Justin thought. He could feel everyone staring at him, giving him glares; he knew he stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Hey, yo Giriko; it's been a while." Justin watched the saws bored expression turn into a grin in a matter of seconds.

"Almost too long." Justin watched as they both fist pumped. Giving each other a half assed hug. This man had dirty blonde hair that drooped down his neck, had fairly broad shoulders like Giriko, and grey green eyes.

"Hey who's your friend?" Justin noticed he had an accent, like he was from England. "Never seen him before." He narrowed his eyes onto Justin. The guillotine had to look away, he didn't like the feeling.

"Oh he's not really a friend, he`s uh my cousin Austin; Arachne wants me to take him out, letting him see Lowe; so he becomes aware of his surroundings I guess." His friend seemed to buy it. _Wow he's a really good liar. _Justin thought, "Arachne has been working me like a dog lately, ever since the Kishen`s been dormant; she`s somewhat sane, making me cook buy groceries be her messenger boy, she treats me like her maid." Justin couldn't help but blush. Thinking of Giriko dressing him as a French maid.

"Uh Giriko, I think something`s wrong with Austin." Giriko turned around to meet Justin, who was blushing to high heaven.

"Oh yeah he's been fighting a cold for some time, his cheeks flush from time, too time." The saw bluntly remarked. _What the fuck is up with this kid, he's always blushing. _Giriko felt his body break into a sweat. "Uh isn't there something you wanted to talk to me about, it's not like you to come up to say hi, you must want something from me, am I correct."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." His friend put his hand behind his neck sheepishly, "You're the best Gollum creator in our Village, well… you're the one who created them, and I was wonder if you could fix my Gollum; he was working for about two weeks then all of the sudden stopped, I've been working at it for a solid three months, I don't have a strong enough wave length to jump start him."

Justin felt Giriko tug on the sleeve of his jacket, dragging him along with his friend. When Justin looked up, there was a Gollum that stood at least seven stories, "That thing is huge, h-how long did it take you to build, if you don't mind me asking." Justin looked upon his rival`s friend, who was completely stunned that he even spoke.

"Um about a year, you have to make them from clay, and enchant them to protect peoples home`s, which takes about another 6 mouths, so about 2 years I've been working on this bad boy, but your cousin hear, can fix him up easily." He watched as he leaned his hand onto Giriko`s shoulder. Justin didn't know why but he didn't like how other people touched his rival. He saw his friend back off when he looked at Justin's face.

"I don't think that your cousin likes me very much." Giriko looked at Justin yet again. Seeing that he was giving his friend a death glare.

"Don't take it personally, he`s always timid around new people, he doesn't get out much."

"Eh, none taken." He looked at Justin who was now looking at the ground. "My names Vincent by the way." Justin looked up at Vincent, to meet kind warm eyes; Justin just smiled shaking his hand.

"My names Ju-Austin, as you well know; nice to finally know your name." _nice save _the brunette thought. Vincent didn't seem to notice and looked towards Giriko,

"Do you think that there is any way of you fixing it?"

"Yeah, you'll just have to step back a little, this might not end well; I've never worked on a gollum this vast before, if you don't mind could you get Austin out of the way as well." Vincent did exactly as Giriko instructed leading Justin to a safer spot. Vincent noticed Justin hesitate for a moment, not sure if Giriko should even work on this Gollum, if it was going to cost him his life.

Justin looked up when he felt Vincent brush his hand towards his shoulder. "Hey don't worry your cousin is the best enchanter in Lowe village I know, he`ll be fine." Justin sighed.

"Yeah I know he`s capable, just worry that's all." Justin looked at Giriko now, who had his hands close to the Gollum. He watched as he cracked his knuckles, now holding his hands up to his mouth. Justin saw his rival`s breathing become steady, inhaling at a slow rate, until he saw his body start to glow a magenta. He watched as he released his hands from his mouth, seeing a bluish glow seep from his eyes and lips. He watched as he put his hands onto the Gollum, only to see his body resonate more, making the light brighter.

Justin intently watched Giriko`s mouth as he softly pressed his face to the stone, saying something. _"I breathe my life into you." _Justin felt his heart quicken, only thinking of Giriko whispering sweet nothing`s into his ear. He felt his member start to harden; Justin pulled his hoodie over his crotch.

The Gollum started to glow; you could see the purple light seeping through the cracked stone. Giriko jumped back; flipping in the air, seeing that the Gollum was becoming unstable. Hair line cracks started to appear in the stone, until the clay started to separate, allowing clay particles to float. Giriko raised his hands; Justin could hear the saw rev his engine. All his light energy flowing from his body was focused in his hands now. Giriko screamed; "Soul binding saw wavelength!" Out of nowhere, the Gollum became stable, in one piece. Its eyes were glowing magenta as it started to move.

"Ha you did it Giriko!" Vincent rejoiced, waving his hands in the air while jumping up and down like a mad man. He ran over to Giriko gave him a hard pat on the back before leaving. "Thanks man!" Vincent remarked a smile from ear to ear.

"Yeah" the saw panted. "No problem." Justin looked upon his rival, his mouth almost dropped completely open. His rival was hunched over holding himself up with his hands on his knees. He was all sweaty, while painting loudly. Justin couldn't help but think of the saw naked and sweaty; panting as he fucked him in his bedroom. Justin felt his member fully erect, pressing tightly against his pants, this only made him pull his hoody down farther.

Giriko finally caught his breath, looking at Justin who was fumbling with his cloths; shivers went down the chainsaws spine when he saw Justin was hard, he could see the budge through his hoodie. Giriko suddenly realized that he was all sweaty and painting from earlier. _Oh god, is he having a fantasy about me? _Giriko blushed at the thought of himself taking Justin's virginity.

The saw took his jacket off, while wiping the sweat from his brow. "Here, you look cold; looks like you need this more than I do." Giriko said awkwardly putting the jacket onto his rival. Justin was relieved he didn't have to fidget with himself anymore. _Thank Death he didn't notice._ Justin thought relived. "Thanks Giriko, I was kind of cold anyways." Justin lied. _Yeah I'm sure you were._ Giriko thought, looking away allowing a smile to creep onto his face.

"Well we better get going." Giriko stated while pointing to the market in front of him, which the Gollum was blocking earlier.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Justin stated. He was too occupied by the scent of his rival's coat. _Hmm it smells like leather and pine, such a masculine smell._ Justin couldn't help but blush at the thought of Giriko smelling of that while upon his body. Giriko seemed to notice but brushed it off. _Fuck don't get hard, don't get hard_ Giriko cursed.

Justin noticed that everyone was pointing and talking about his rival. He could read their lips perfectly. He had seen a woman mouth to her friend. _Oh my god, that`s David son; Giriko, he`s a spitting image of him. _Justin looked at another man who mumbled something under his breath. _My god that kid sure is strong, possibly stronger than his father; hope he`s not a murderer like David. _Justin looked up at Giriko. _Giriko was a murderer; he killed when he was weak to madness. _Justin couldn't help but feel bad. He could see his rival was getting antsy, knowing people were talking about him.

Justin wanted to ask the saw something that's been on his mind since they left, maybe it would help Giriko forget about the other people. "Hey um Giriko, if you don't mind me asking." Justin said, while twiddling with his thumbs. Giriko looked at Justin, interest glowing in his brown eyes. "W-what did you think about the kiss." He said in a hushed tone, so no one else could hear.

Justin could see the saw was completely stunned. "Umm, I didn't really think much of it." Giriko hesitated. "It meant nothing." His tone was stern. "Do you think it meant something Justin?"

Justin looked up at Giriko nothing but a calm expression over his face. "I don't think it meant something." Justin paused looking at the ground, then up to Giriko again. "I think it meant everything, more than words can say." With that he walked passed his rival leaving him stumped. _Holy shit, is Justin for real? _Giriko quickened his pace to meet up with the guillotine.

"Hey, we need to pick these pacific things up from the market." The saw shoved the list into Justin`s face, trying to ignore what he had just said. Justin scanned the list, _hmm orange and yellow peppers, chicken, rice, cheese, tomatoes, flower, eggs, onions, and milk. _Justin looked up at the saw.

"Sounds easy enough." Giriko couldn't get over the fact how calm Justin was. "Just follow me, I don't want to fucking spend time looking for you cause your lost." _Why is he so mean when it comes to emotions? _Justin couldn't help but smirk.

He brushed it off and giggled, "Do I have any other choice." With that they walked off together. Giriko guided him to where the peppers where, he started picking up orange and yellow peppers, throwing them into the cloth bag. Justin grabbed for the same pepper as Giriko. He noticed his hand jump a mile high, irritation on his face,

"Just keep your fucking hands off of me Ju-Austin!" Giriko yelled. Justin just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Giriko noticed the guillotine now trailed behind him. He followed him, while he picked up the rest of the ingredients.

It took about a whole hour for them to collect everything that they needed, when Giriko had collected everything, he headed back to his bike. He couldn't help but look at Justin's broken face, _wow he`s really bummed about this whole thing? _Giriko remarked that he still had 60 euros left over, remembering Arachne wanted to take him out somewhere for lunch. Giriko lifted up the back of the hatch storing the groceries in the cooler making sure the peppers and eggs where at the top.

Giriko looked back at Justin who was still looking at the ground, making patterns in the dirt. "Hey Justin, I'm kind of working up an appetite, why don't I treat you to lunch. Take you somewhere special." Justin looked up at the saw disbelief in his eyes.

"All you have done today is yell at me, and now you want to take me out to lunch, you're crazy." Giriko couldn't help but laugh. But he became serious when he saw Justin was on the verge of crying.

"It meant more then something" Giriko shyly stated. Justin looked up, brushing tears off his cheeks. "Wait what did you say?"

Giriko stomped his foot into the ground. "Damn it Justin." He said in a hushed tone. "You know what I mean." His cheeks flushed. "The kiss I shared with you, it meant more than just _something."_ Giriko met Justin with kindness in his eyes. "So how about that lunch I owe you; for being an asshole." He smiled.

"Yeah, um ok." Justin looked down trying to cover the huge smile on his face. Giriko brushed his hand across Justin`s shoulder all the way down to his elbow.

"We're going to have to drive there, it's pretty far away." Justin looked up and smiled at Giriko,

"I don't care if it's a long trip, as long as I'm with you." Justin stated looking down at the ground. With that they the market.

**Ooooo… it's starting to get good, wait till part 2 of dreams and market; called (Lust of Lunch), it has yaoi in it, what you've been waiting for. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if it was kind of LONG.**


	8. Lunch over Lust

**Lunch over Lust**

**Rated: MA/k+ for Mature Audience, contains Giriko`s dirty mouth, Justin`s perverted mind, Giriko`s too! And Yaoi. **

**I don't own Soul Eater, or the SE characters.**

Giriko revved up his bike, Justin straddled his body onto the back seat, wrapping his arms around his rival; nestling his head into his strong shoulders. Giriko could have sworn he felt Justin`s lips press against his back. He brushed it off, and started to leave Lowe.

Justin and his rival drove for what seemed like hours. "Giriko, we`ve been on the road for such a long time; when are you going to get there?"

"Hey don't worry, we`ll be there soon enough." The saw sighed. "I bet you're hungry."

"Yeah, I'm starving." Justin remarked.

Giriko couldn't help but crack a grin. _Hmm, I know something that could satisfy your hunger. _Giriko couldn't help but blush at the thought of Justin doing such a thing.

"Umm, your blushing; again" Justin shyly remarked. He felt the saw tense up, but slowly relax just as fast.

"I'm not blushing you little shit." The saw spat. "You're the one who has the helmet on and I'm getting wind burn, so don't give me that crap!"

Justin just smiled, "That's not what the expression on your face told me, you were smiling about something." Giriko`s face only became redder, he tilted the side view mirror away from Justin's face.

"Think whatever you want, I don't give a damn!" the saw scoffed. Justin rolled his eyes, holding tighter onto Giriko`s waist. Taking in the scent of his jacket that was on himself; causing him to lean in closer to his rival. The saw jumped when he felt Justin's erection. Justin leaned back, almost falling off the bike.

"Uh, umm, sorry about that; I brought a bottle of meds with me; it umm must have hit your back." He felt the hairs on his neck stand up, knowing that he was lying through his teeth.

"Oh, ok; no big deal." Giriko shrugged becoming embarrassed, he couldn't help but smile. _Whatever you say Father. _Giriko felt his rival relax, letting out a sigh.

"So Justin, what medication did you bring, with you?" Giriko teased. He felt the guillotine tense, pushing himself as far as possible from him.

"Umm, uh." Justin stampeded. "T-that's none of your concern." Giriko didn't even have to look back to know that Justin was blushing.

"No amount of medication can get rid of what you`re hiding under your hoody." Giriko murmured. Justin didn't seem to notice, or just didn't want to. The chainsaw didn't want to embarrass him too much today.

Justin looked up when he felt the bike come to a stop. The blonde rejoiced. "Were finally here." Justin jumped off the bike, quickly adjusting the hoody that his rival gave him. Giriko couldn't help but watch him squirm, he smiled at the thought.

"Yeah this is one of my favorite places to go; to be honest this is the only restaurant in town that actually tries to accept me." Giriko remarked, having his hands in his pockets looking towards the ground. Justin looked up at the saw, expecting him to say more; Justin watched as the brunette swirled his foot in the dirt not really paying attention.

Justin looked upon to his rival, noticing his broad shoulders, and how his shirt was tight enough that you could see the muscles of his abdomen.

Justin couldn't help but let out a little moan, when a gush of cold air hit his rival brushing the hair off his forehead, allowing it to flow perfectly off his face, he felt his cheeks become hot when he saw that Giriko`s nipples where protruding out form the cold. _I wonder what his chest feels like, I just; want to touch him._ Justin froze. _What are you saying, you will never be forgiven, and what is a person of your status doing looking at other people, especially men, it`s, it's so unforgivable. _

Giriko looked up to see Justin wrapping his arms around his waist shivering.

"Hey, you look cold. Haw about we go in." Giriko rested his hand on Justin`s shoulder, only to be met with wide blue orbs.

"P-please don't touch me." Justin whimpered.

Giriko was about to say something smart when he was met with tears forming in the guillotines eyes. _It's probably that god damn dream again. _Giriko furrowed his brow. Slowly gliding his hand off of Justin's shoulder.

"Okay, just follow me inside and allow me to do the talking, were still in enchanter territory and if they know you`re a Death Scythe and form Shibusen, we will be in trouble."

Justin looked up when he felt Giriko tug on the sleeve of his jacket. "What happens if they find out I'm a Death Scythe?" Justin remarked curiously. Giriko let out a huff.

"We will be killed, I`ll be seen as a traitor and you as an invader, and we will be stoned in public. The people around here are quite morbid_." That explains a lot. _Justin just smiled at the thought. _No wonder he`s so sadistic. _Justin looked up to see where his rival took him.

"Hmm, Sunset Café; sounds like a nice place." The blonde couldn't help but smile.

Giriko looked back at his rival, kindness in his eyes; Justin looked away quickly, trying not to blush. "You'll soon enough see why this is my favorite place." With that Giriko opened the door, allowing Justin to go in before him. _Giriko can be so nice when he wants to. _Justin sighed, wondering if it was even possible for someone like him to ever know of love and affection.

"Hey what the hell are you doing here? You know that the Lowe Chainsaw Massacre isn't allowed here, and either is his son." The clerk spat. Justin looked up to see a tall lengthy man with jet black hair and piercing hazel eyes meet Giriko`s.

"Oh come on Greg, you know me; I'm nothing like my Father, I just wanted to bring Austin here for lunch, can I at least do that." Giriko pleaded. Justin smiled at the sound of Giriko`s voice. _I wonder if he pleads during sex. _Justin shuttered at the thought, trying to distract himself from his perverted mind. Justin looked up when he saw a blonde woman with green eyes, and an apron around her waist come up to them, walking vigorously.

"Hey don't Greg me, I told you your kind is not allowed here, no leave!" Greg was on the verge of pushing them out when he was caught off guard by a woman`s voice.

"Hey Greg, Giriko is a valued customer of mine. If you kick him out; you're fired."

The woman spat, resting her hand on her hip, while holding a frying pan in the other.

"But Michelle, he`s nothing but a Heretic. You used to think that yourself." Greg remarked, stomping his foot into the ground; while waving his hands in the air. Justin couldn't help but giggle. _So I'm not the only one who thinks such a thing. _Justin was caught off guard when Giriko nudged him softly in the side, reminding him not to speak.

Justin was brought back to the woman when she spoke.

"Yes I know that." Michelle turned her attention to the saw, allowing a small smile to spread across her face. "He`s different now, for some reason in the past few weeks he`s changed, he's also a beautiful artist, you've admired the work to haven't you **Greg." **Michelle remarked, giving him a snotty look for being an asshole. Greg`s eyes only became wide.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that this man painted our Café?" Greg turned his attention to Giriko and then back to Michelle who was giving him a death glare, then to Giriko again.

"I`m terribly sorry sir, I didn't know that Michelle allowed you in, I`m still new here, please do forgive Me." the clerk shyly remarked, lowering his head.

"Hey don't sweat it; I'm used to being called such names, not quite used to all the attention though." Giriko rubber necked towards the customers in the dining room, giving them a glare that could kill; they all went back to eating fast, not a single one of them saying a word.

"Allow me to show you to your seats." Greg swiftly stated, guided his hands to an empty booth just ahead of them. Justin and Giriko both followed Greg to the booth. "What would you like to drink?" Greg said pulling a small note pad form the pocket of his apron, looking upon Giriko. "By the way, I really do admire what you did to the place, ever since you painted the Café, people have been coming in more to admire the atmosphere." Greg smiled now looking back to his pad.

Giriko let out a sigh, "Well that's really kind of you." Giriko said looking up at the clerk and then to the table. "I'll have a raspberry peach tea." Justin watched as the clerk wrote down his order.

"And for you Austin?" Greg said. Justin looked at Giriko hesitating for a moment; Giriko gave him a nod,

"I um, will have peach tea if you don't mind." Justin remarked; meeting the clerk's surprised eyes. "What`s so surprising?" Justin stated bewildered.

Greg fidgeted with his hands for a bit before speaking, "It's just that." He paused, "You have such a feminine voice for a man, it kind of caught me off guard." Giriko couldn't help but laugh to high heaven, only to be met by Justin glaring at him.

"Hey you have to admit, your voice is kind of girly, I just thought it was funny that someone else finally admitted it to your face." The saw couldn't help but roar in laughter.

Justin let out a little huff, turning his head towards the window, a sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry Austin, I kind of tend to speak my mind, I um will go get Michelle to prepare your meal order." Greg became red with embarrassment, while walking away.

Giriko looked upon Justin who was looking out the window. "So you think I have a girly voice?" Justin now looked down at the table, tapping his finger on the wood.

"Hey come on Austin, don't be like that." Giriko let out a sigh, only to have his rival look up at him. "I actually, um I." the saw fumbled with his words. "Think it's kind of sexy." Giriko looked upon the table again, flushed in the face. _Did he just say my voice was sexy." _Justin only became reader, when he thought of what his rival had just said.

Justin broke away from the awkwardness as he looked around the room, looking at the paintings his rival made. In front of him was a painting of a red lunar eclipse, you could tell it was made from soft oil paint. Justin now looked to his right, to see the midnight sky, with shooting stars and the aurora above the heavens. When he looked to the side, he saw a painting that took up the entire wall, it was of a sun set, _it looks like the sunset that Giriko and I were watching in the drawings he made. _He smiled while blushing at the thought.

"Giriko, you're a very talented artist." His rival looked at Justin, only to be met with kindness. Giriko hesitated for a moment wanting to look away, but didn't have the strength in him to do so. "It's supposed to be the sunset, in that drawing of mine, I hope that doesn't come off as creepy." Giriko spat tapping his nail on the table. Justin let out a little giggle.

"No I don't think it's creepy, I think it's kind of nice; nice that you thought of me while painting that mural." The whole time Justin spoke, he kept calm and collected, while his heart fluttered at the thought of Giriko thinking of him, even before he ever really met this man.

Now they both looked at the table, Justin tried striking up a conversation again, to break the awkwardness.

"Hey you guys ready to order." A familiar voice jingled. Michelle passed a menu to Justin and was about to pass one to Giriko, when he lightly pushed it away. "Let me guess, our pineapple special." The manager bluntly spat.

"Michelle, you know me so well; I don't even have to ask anymore do I?" Giriko cooed.

Michelle looked away starting to blush, "You were always so easy to please." She swiftly replied, letting out a little cough before moving her eyes towards Justin. "And what would you like Austin?" her eyes were vibrant and full of joy.

"Um, I don't know; the pineapple special kind of sounds good." Justin replied looking to the table nervously before speaking again. "What does it consist of?" Michelle was met by violet blue orbs. She had to look away, letting out a little giggle.

"Oh, it's a chicken breast wrapped in bacon, packed with mozzarella cheese, ham and pineapple; with steamed vegetables to go on the side, and a giant bowl of berries which is optional." She replied bubbly.

Justin`s eyes became big as he smiled, "That sounds wonderful, I'll have what Giriko`s having, with the berries too." Justin now looked back to the window, trying to break from her piercing stare.

"Ok Giri, I'll be back with your order; you too cutie." Michelle said winking before she left. _Did she just call me cute, and call Giriko Giri? _Justin had a grin on his face from ear to ear; looking out from the window trying to mask his smirk.

"Yeah, yeah laugh all you want. But Michelle is the only one who can call me that." Giriko stated pointing his thumb towards his face. Giriko was surprised when his rival didn't reply with a comeback; he just kept looking out the window deep in thought.

"So what did she mean by you were easy to please." Justin shyly spoke, almost too soft to hear. Giriko couldn't help but snicker _oh so the father is jealous of me, now is he? _"Hey it's not really that funny!" Justin growled. "I-I`m just curious to know why." He shyly replied after yelling. Giriko looked at Justin, who looked through him with hopelessness in his eyes.

"Justin, I'm a grown man; I have needs, and at the time Michelle was there." the saw bluntly remarked. "It's not like we had a commitment to each other, it was just a little fun." Giriko smiled at the priceless expression on his rivals face, red with embarrassment. _It was just fun, what does he mean by that, and what did he mean by needs. _Justin felt his member start to harden again. _Oh god, not this again._ _Why won`t it just stop._

Giriko stared in amusement while his rival fidgeted with his jacket, unzipping it; laying it on his lap to hide his erection. _Oh what's this, the father`s having fantasies again. _Giriko looked away quickly when Justin looked at him. Justin relaxed his body, thankful that Giriko didn't know what had just happened. _Or does he._ Justin couldn't help but wonder when he saw his rival blush.

"Um, so if you don't mind me asking." Giriko looked up to see Justin staring him directly in the eyes. "What did Greg mean by the Lowe chainsaw massacre?" Justin looked back onto the table waiting for Giriko to yell at him.

The saw let out a sigh, this caught Justin's attention. "Do you really want to know?" his voice was weary. "I'm sorry Giriko, I didn`t know it would make you uncomfortable." Justin weakly replied. "Forget that I asked." He looked away from his rival, tears attempting to form in his eyes.

"Hey, it`s alright, I don't mind talking about it; I just hate it when other people ask, cause I know their judging me." Giriko reached over lightly holding Justin's hand. "It`s different with you, cause I know I can trust you." Giriko became red in the face. "I um, I meant to say; y-you don't judge so I don't mind telling you." _Did he just say he trusts me? _Justin looked at him with intense eyes, waiting to hear what he had to say. Giriko leaned back into the booth, looking at the table before he spoke.

"It was over 700 years ago, if you haven't noticed enchanters are able to live as long as they want, if they know how to use their power correctly." Giriko stated looking at Justin before looking back to the table again. "Back then, I was fairly corrupted, my father had a natural streak of madness within him, I developed mine overtime from his influence." Giriko started to tap his fingers onto the table. "My Father would always take me high up in the mountains of Switzerland to practice my skills, cause no one would ever think of looking for anyone in that intense cold, so we were never arrested for our illegal enchantments." Giriko looked up to Justin who was intently listening to every word he said. Giriko allowed a vague smile before looking out the window. "My father would always make me create Gollum`s out of raw material, instead of clay that we used in our kilns back at home; so it was much harder, I had to use all my concentration to create life." Justin smiled, thinking back to when Giriko fixed Vincent`s Gollum.

"Like Vincent`s?" Justin remarked. Giriko met him with a smile, "Yeah, like his."

Giriko`s smile faded as he looked towards the clouds. "Since I`m a weapon, I was able to resonate with misters, witches, even humans if I wanted to, I`m that strong." Giriko slouched more in his chair, a sad expression on his face as he looked towards the table. "My father took me out hunting, he made me kill… human souls, making me eat them in front of him; if I didn't I would be beaten by his hand." Giriko started to tap his finger on the table again. "I would lock myself in my room late at night when I knew he was asleep; I would hit myself as hard as I could in the stomach, until I was able to spit out the souls. It hurt like hell. But I didn't want to lose myself and act on instinct like an animal." Justin watched as Giriko laid his hands in his lap, slowly stroking his palms across his knees, from the looks of it.

"It wasn't until our family peacefully settled in Lowe, that my father realized I wasn't changing, my soul wavelength stayed stable from all the human souls I had consumed, that's when he figured out what I had done. Outraged, he went into Lowe, killed 99 innocent people in 2 minutes flat." Giriko looked upon Justin who looked horrified. He stared at his palms in his lap before speaking again.

"I heard people screaming and running, saying that the Kishen had revived; and it was the end of the world. I knew better, I could sense that soul anywhere; his wavelength is almost as powerful as a God`s, full of bloodlust and madness, like mine was at one time." Justin jumped when Giriko`s fist slammed into the wooden table. "My father was nothing but a monster, but he did teach me one thing." Giriko now looked at Justin. "He taught me how to control people from the inside, using enchantment; only high class Enchanters are able to do such a thing."

Giriko now allowed his eyes to wonder up to the window again. "I was able to stop him from killing more innocent people, I didn't know any of them at the time, all I knew was I needed to save them; but he wanted power, he wanted me." Giriko paused furrowing his brow. "He wanted me to be the ultimate killing machine, a dark weapon death saw consumed with madness and superior Enchantment skills could kill anyone." Justin froze when Giriko looked him dead in the eye.

"For a few minutes, I was able to paralyze my Father, shielding his power from himself, allowing me to kick his ass." Giriko couldn't help but grin, then became serious. "But he knew that trick, he was my Sense, the bastard was able to get away, I haven't seen him for over 700 years. He`s been hiding like a coward, for the past seven centuries." Giriko looked back at the table fumbling with the napkins and silver ware to the left of him, "The last thing I said to my father was if I ever saw him again, I would kill him, I would show no mercy in doing so." The saw sighed looking up to Justin. "I just hope that he doesn't come looking for me." Giriko checks began to flush. "I don't want him to hurt the people I care about."

Justin sat there, staring at his rival, watching as his eyes moved, tracing the designs in the table, looking at his features, watching his chest hover up and down. "I`m so sorry." Justin replied, tightening his grip on the saws hand. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that pain, with no one to guide you; to help you through it." Giriko looked up to Justin, his expression smooth, flawless; Giriko took his other hand from under the table, gliding it up to Justin, softly rubbing his arm. "No one`s ever shown me such kindness." He stared through Justin like he was a mirror, he had to look away. _No one's ever looked at me like you do._ Justin thought, slowly pulling his hands away from the saw, laying them perfectly in his lap. _I want to be there for him, to take his pain. _Justin felt himself harden at the thought as he paused. _To turn it into pleasure. _Justin felt himself under his rival's coat. He quickly moved his hands away, tempted by the thought of relieving himself. 

Giriko watched as Justin's face flushed, wondering what he was thinking; he was so lost in thought that he jumped when Michelle laid his glass on the table along with his food. Justin looked at his rival's plate, smile from ear to ear. "My lord, this looks wonderful; I'm glad I got what you ordered." Justin rubbed his hands together hungrily as the blonde laid his meal in front of him. His eyes lit up when she glided a bowl of mixed berries to him.

Michelle couldn't help but smile. "Hmm, someone sure loves their berries." The blonde giggled, walking away to help another customer to their seat. Justin looked at his plate, a round chicken breast wrapped in bacon, steamed vegetable lathered in lemon butter sauce, and to the side a pickle.

"Um what's with the pickle, I didn't order it." Justin bluntly remarked. Giriko rolled his eyes;

"If you look around, you'll notice everyone has a pickle, it's a weird think that Lowe dose; it's for good luck; just don't ask." Giriko commented before digging into his meal.

Justin watched as he cut his chicken, watching the pineapple, ham, and, cheese ooze from the sides. His eyes watched hungrily as cheese seeped from the sides of his mouth, _Oh my lord Justin, he's your rival; don't think such things, remember who you are! _Justin looked down starting to cut into his meal, trying not to make eye contact with his rival. When he looked back up, Giriko was already halfway done, Justin watched as he picked up his tea, watching a few streams escape the glass, slowly trickling down his neck. Justin only thought of Giriko getting sloppy with him, filling his mouth with his dick. _Justin, what's wrong with you; snap out of it._

Justin started to shove his face with food, distracting himself from his thoughts. Once his chicken was gone, he moved onto the vegetables then to the berries. Giriko watched intently as Justin danced a cherry on the tip of his tongue, closing his lips as he pulled out the steam. _Is he teasing me?_ Giriko could only imagine, his rival slowly circling his tongue around the head of his length, gliding his tongue roughly up his shaft. Thinking dirty thoughts about the priest. Justin looked up at Giriko, who was watching him, his mouth slightly open.

"D-don't look at me like that." Justin stated, turning completely red. Giriko almost jumped out of his seat, realizing what he had just done.

"Umm I wasn't; I was spacing off, what the hell did you think I was doing!" The saw spat. Only to be met by Justin stroking his arm, not wanting to speak.

"I um, it`s just that." Justin murmured. "You looked at me, like you wanted me…" Justin took his glass, gulping his drink down, refusing to look at his rival. When Justin was finally done with his glass, he knew he had to put it down, only to be met by Giriko. To his surprise, Giriko was engrossed in the rest of his food, ignoring the Priest. _Thank god. _Justin thought.

_What the hell, does he know?_ Giriko thought. _No that's impossible; he's too innocent and naive to know._ Giriko relaxed as he enjoyed the rest of his meal.

Justin was completely done with everything. "Hey that was pretty good we should eat here again, I really enj-"Justin was cut off when he saw Giriko slid the pickle into his mouth laying it on his tongue, taking a bite out of it. Justin watched as his cheek bulged slightly. He nearly lost it when Giriko started to hum as he chewed. Giriko repeated this process until the pickle was gone.

Justin quickly wiped the lustful expression on his face before the saw noticed. 'I really like pickles." He smiled. "Are you going to eat yours?" Giriko stated pointing at his.

"Um, no go ahead and eat it." Justin quickly replied, Giriko didn't seem to notice his embarrassment and continued to eat. Justin couldn't help but watch his rivals lips spread as he arched his head wrapping his mouth over the pickle, lightly sucking on it before biting into it. _H-he has to be doing this on purpose. _Justin couldn't help but think of any other good reason.

The chainsaw didn't look at Justin once, as he enjoyed the rest of the pickle. Giriko let out a sigh, as he looked at Justin who was nervously tapping the tips of his fingers on the table looking out the window. _What the hell is up with this kid lately? _"You ready to go? You look a little antsy, I`ll motion Michelle over for the bill." Justin watched as his rival lifted his hand up, curling his fingers in, motioning the blonde to his side. She quickly rushed over.

"So I see that you enjoyed your meal." She smiled looking at Justin, who was occupied by the window, then to Giriko who met her with a smirk. "Where ready to pay; think Austin here is getting a little skittish." The saw sighed before speaking again. "He doesn't really get out much." Michelle couldn't help but giggle.

"Your cousin is so adorable." She looked at Justin who was still occupied with the outside. "I'll go get your ticket stub."

Justin moved his attention to Giriko who was stacking their plates into the center of the table, laying out a 50. Michelle came back. "Thanks Giri, for cleaning up the place, and would you like your change back?" she curiously asked.

Giriko stood up, walking past Michelle grabbing Justin by the hand; hoisting him up to his feet. "No that won't be necessary, just keep the rest as a tip." He said looking at her with bold brown eyes. Michelle couldn't help but blush, "Sweet thanks Giri." She winked at him, blowing him a kiss before walking off. _She's really starting to get on my nerves. _Justin scoffed.

Giriko was surprised when Justin starting pulling him by his arm leading him to his bike. "I don't mean to be hasty, but I'm not feeling like myself right now; I just want to get to my room." Justin quickly stated not making an effort to look at the saw. _I wouldn't be either if I was stiff. _Giriko grinned getting onto the bike as Justin startled himself on the back resting his hands on his rival's shoulders this time. Giriko kicked the bike into high gear, making the engine roar. "Now that's what I'm fucking talking about." The saw screeched.

"Could you please not cuss, when I'm here?" Justin said irritated.

"Yeah whatever Justin, I'll do whatever the hell I want!" Giriko spat,

"W-whatever." Justin growled tilting his head to the side. _Hmm not my fault your cranky cause your needs aren't met. _Giriko grinned as he sped away towards Baba Yaga castle.

Giriko pulled the bike into the garage, shutting off the engine; as he pulled the groceries out from the back seat. "Finally back home, well sort of." Justin stated; he didn't care where he was, as long as he wasn't at the restaurant. _I don't know how much more of that I could take. _Justin thought. He jumped when Giriko put his hands on him, tightly gripping his shoulders.

"Ouch that hurts, quite it." Justin screeched.

"Jezz Justin, you're really tight." Giriko remarked, snatching his coat form the blonde.

"H-hey I need that!" Justin yelled. Giriko couldn`t help but smirk at him, _only if he knew how hopeless he looked right now, not my fault you're having (Issues)._

"You should be fucking happy I let you use my coat, I was fucking freezing my balls off all the way home." Giriko spat. Justin blushed trying not to create an image of Giriko, form what he had just said. Justin broke his trance.

"W-whatever Giriko!" he grunted; before storming off into the dark hallway of the garage to his room.

"Hey yo Justin!" Giriko yelled. Justin turned to his rival only being able to see his silhouette. "If you want me to um I could um." Giriko fumbled. "I could massage your back for you." Giriko felt his cheeks start to burn. _Shit I'm blushing. Thank god he can't see me. _

Giriko drew his eyes to Justin's body, examining every curve of his torso. "Um, to be honest." Justin chocked. "T-that doesn't sound too bad, your bed was kind of stiff; I think that's why my back hurts." With that, Giriko could see him starting to fumble with his hoody. Before walking down the dark hall; the chainsaw couldn't help but blush, knowing that he was going to be touching Justin's bare skin.

_Justin what in the world were you thinking! Do you know what he could do to you!? _The guillotine sat on the side of his bed, noticing the sheets weren't bloody; one of Arachne`s servants must of changed them for him. Justin started to blush thinking of the saw running his smooth hands across his back, massaging him, making him melt like putty in his hands. _I want him to fix this. _Justin lowered his hand to his crotch tightly grouping his length, the Guillotine let out a little moan, thinking of Giriko doing such a thing to him.

Justin jumped a mile high when he heard the door knob twist open. He met his rival, noticing he had a bottle of lotion in his hand. Justin felt himself start to tingle, just the thought of Giriko rubbing that thick fluid over his body made him rock hard. "Ok the hoody and shirt need to come off." The saw stated. He became amused when he was met by Justin's innocent eyes.

"What w-what, that wasn't part of the deal?" Justin whined. Giriko`s grin only became wider,

"Either you do it or I force it."

Justin looked at his harden cock, knowing Giriko would see it beneath his pants as he undressed. "O-ok, j-just look away." Giriko just sat there, staring at him in amusement. Justin raised his volume. "Did you hear me, I said look away!" Justin sneered, his face engulfed in a shade of red. "Just do it!" Giriko rolled his eyes, facing his back towards his rival.

"Don't know why it's such a big deal; it's not like you`re hiding anything." Giriko replied in a teasing tone.

_Oh my God, does he know? _Justin thought, he brushed it off. _There`s no way he could have known. _Justin relaxed, starting to undress, until his chest was bare_. _He gasped as the cold air his him. "O-ok you can look now." Giriko turned to face Justin, who was looking at the bed, Giriko stared at his rival's porcelain chest, Justin was toned, but not masculine. He had Pecks; his body was well sculpted, but not muscular.

Giriko blushed at the sight of Justin, sitting there. He couldn't help but let out a low moan, knowing that this wasn't a fantasy, this was real.

Giriko walked over to the bed, slowly crawling up behind Justin. He jumped when the saw put his hands on his shoulders, lightly rubbing them. _His hands are so smooth, just like I imagined. _Justin let out a sigh, smiling at the thought. _Wait, why would you imagine such a thing. _He gasped when he felt his rival squirt lotion on his back. "My lord Giriko, t-that's cold." Justin stated arching his back away from his rival. Giriko grinned, liking what he saw.

Justin held in a whine when the saw started to rub the lotion in his skin. Giriko could feel his body tense, he watched as Goosebumps formed down his spine. Giriko started to make little circles within his rival's shoulder, all the way down his back.

He repeated this process until he felt Justin give into the motion. The blonde let out a gasp when the saw ran his hands down the sides of his torso, to his hips and back up again. He let out a soft grunt. "What's wrong Justin, you don't like this." _Yes I do, I like it very much_,

"N-no I don't at all." Justin chocked.

"You want me to keep going?" Giriko breathed seductively in his ear. _Oh god yes, I want you to go lower._

"I-it feels nice, b-but stop with that motion." Justin relaxed when Giriko stopped rubbing his hands teasingly down his sides. Justin's eyes widened choking back a moan_. Don't give in Justin, you know better_. Giriko rubbed more lotion into Justin's shoulders massaging his back, Justin bit on his lip when Giriko slid his hands to his hips, curling them around his abdomen, softly rubbing his stomach, slowly moving his hands up to his chest. _I don't know how much more of this I can take. _Justin let out a whimper when Giriko massaged his Pecks; Justin inhaled, but held back the pleasure when the saw made little circles around his nipples.

It took every power in him to hold himself back. "P-please don't d-do that." Justin said in a hushed tone. The guillotine felt his body start to tingle, all the pleasure started to build. Giriko leaned into Justin's neck, lightly kissing his shoulders, soaking his neck with his saliva.

"You haven't said a word in a while, Justin; I'm getting the impression that you like me doing this." _Yes, I want it. I want more, I want you to go lower, relieve my body. _Justin's eyes became half close. "I want you to s-stop." His breathing became seductive. "I-I don't want this." The guillotine lied.

"If I didn't know better." Giriko teased. "I`d say that you're doing a half ass job of resisting, you seem to really want it." Giriko cooed. _I want it, I want it so much. _

"Please, s-stop." Justin's breathing became rapid as he melted into his rival`s arms. Justin bit his lip when his rival's hands went halfway into his pants, stroking the sides of his groin. _Oh god, I want this; I want it so much! _Justin could feel every sensation of his rival's smooth hands grope his inner thighs; Sliding closer to his growing member.

"Oh my, my; what`s this?" Giriko cooed, "Is the Father enjoying himself?" Justin's head lunged back when his rival firmly grasped him. _yes, Yes, YES! _Justin mind screamed for more. _No what are you doing, s-stop this don't give in. _

Justin completely lost it when Giriko grabbed firmly on his head, roughly sliding down his shaft. _Stop, stop don't do this! _Justin thought _oh no, no, no; what are you saying, OH GOD GIRIKO, DON'T STOP. _Justin opened his mouth to object what his body wanted, but Giriko had other plans, he started groping Justin's member vigorously. Justin let out a long breathy moan. "Hmm, that's what I thought." Giriko started to feel himself harden.

"G-Giriko, I-I want more, give me what I want." Justin replied seductively. Giriko froze, completely off guard from what his rival said. Then he grinned leaning in closer to Justin.

"What is it that you desire _Justin._" the last word Giriko said sent shivers down his spine making his length ache. He never knew his rival could sound so seductive. Justin let his body take over his mind, pulling the saws hands out of his pants, flipping over to meet Giriko`s gaze, pure lust in his eyes. Giriko watched as Justin's eyes started to closed halfway; he felt the guillotine take his hand.

Giriko gasped when Justin slid his finger into his mouth, the brunette watched as Justin lathered his finger in saliva, moaning as he did so, _oh god Justin, this is so hot!_ Giriko let out a low moan when Justin took his whole finger in swirling it around his tongue, sucking on his finger; making his whole body tingle. Justin pulled his head back to look at his rival, saliva dripping from the sides of his mouth, allowing his lip to curl. "I want you to relieve me." Justin replied breathing heavily.

Giriko didn't think twice, he picked Justin up, making him wrap his legs around his waist. Giriko locked his lips with Justin`s forcing his tongue into his mouth. Justin didn't hesitate, he allowed his rival to enter, exploring his rivals insides in return. Justin moaned when Giriko slammed him into the wall. Breaking his contact with his rival's lips. Justin clawed at the saws back when he started biting his shoulder and neck, drawing blood as he sucked up the fluid.

Justin cringed when his rivals tongue went over his wounds. Liking every bit of the sinful pleasure. "Stand up if you can." Giriko breathed within Justin's ear.

Justin did exactly as he was told. _Oh dear god, please do forgive me; I just can`t help myself. _Justin stood up, allowing his back to rest on the wall. Closing his eyes; soaking up all that was given to him. Justin gasped when Giriko slid his tongue to his chest, as he lathered his hands in his saliva putting them on to his chest. Painting his rivals pecks with his fluids.

Justin arched his head from all the pleasure. Giriko smirked at the virgin. Enjoying what he was seeing. Giriko slid his mouth all the way to Justin`s navel, kissing his body in the process. Justin gasped when Giriko slid his tongue into his naval, making little circles around his abdomen. Justin`s breathing became rapid, wondering what his rival was going to do, as he slithered lower along his waist. Justin let out an airy moan when his rival started to suck on his hips, sliding his fingers into the rim of his jeans.

The guillotine froze when he heard his rival unzip his pants. _Oh my Lord, this is actually happening._ "G-Giriko, I've changed my mind, I-I don't want this." Giriko looked up to his rival, only to flash him a wicked grin, "You can't back out now Justin, you've got my engine running." Giriko watched the priceless expression on his face, knowing that he wanted it. "You've tried hiding it all day, there's no way I'm backing down now."

Justin met him with a blank stare, _he's known all this time? How is that possible! _Justin just stared at Giriko, a lifeless expression on his face. _I've fallen too far in sin, there's no way I can be forgiven. _Justin finally broke out of his lustful trance to meet the chainsaw with tears. "You, you knew about this, and, and." Justin whimpered. "You used me for your personal game!" hot tears started to leave the Guillotines eyes. As he started to sob, "You're a Heretic, nothing but a monst- NAA!" Justin arched his back as his rival exposed his length to the crisp air, kissing the tip of him. Justin started to pant, _your wonderful, oh so, so wonderful. _Giriko watched as his rivals eyes started to close halfway. Giriko kept his gaze on his rival as Justin did the same.

Giriko roughly drug his tongue up his rivals shaft until it was glossed over, Justin let out a sharp gasp as the saw started to wrap his mouth around his head, bobbing back and forth until he was completely wet. Justin's breathing became heavy again, as he started to perspirate. "Giriko, I want you to please me." Giriko looked up to the priest who had a grip on his hair, forcing his head onto his cock. "Giriko I want more, give me more." Giriko grabbed a hold of Justin's butt firmly grasping his legs, pulling up from Justin`s grip before speaking. "As you wish, Father." Giriko grabbed a hold of Justin, keeping him pinned to the wall, then out of nowhere; he took as much of Justin in as he could, moving back and forth slowly, as he circled his tongue around his aching length. Justin arched his back grabbing a hold of his rival's hair before letting out a scream from all the pleasure that he had bottled up.

"Oh God, faster." Justin commanded as his grip only became stronger, intertwined in his rival`s hair. _Dear God, please forgive me; I know this is wrong, but it feels so good. _Justin kept having his thoughts inflict with his pleasure. He forgot about the fight with in himself when Giriko throated him, wrapping his hand around his base, as he started forcing his mouth onto Justin, a trail of slobber dripping form the sides of the saws mouth. Justin moaned in response, using all the will power he had not to buck in his rival's mouth. Justin was surprised how gentle but forceful Giriko was, he didn't cut him once with his sharp teeth.

Justin lost himself when the saw picked him up by his legs rocking him into his mouth, forcefully shoving his length down his throat as far as Justin would go. "Oh God GIRIKO, Giriko,_ giriko." _Justin protested. "I'm about to UH." Justin`s eyes became wide when he finally released, he looked down to his rival who was sucking on him, not allowing a single drop to go to waste. Giriko looked up to Justin.

"So priest, did you have fun?" Justin allowed a smile to appear on his face.

"It wasn't fun." Justin gasped trying to catch his breath. "It was wonderful, I wouldn't trade this moment of sin for anything." Justin replied arching his neck, allowing his body to rest on the wall. Giriko tucked his rival back into his pants, satisfied with the results of pleasuring the priest. Giriko stood, meeting Justin`s face, seeing how his eyes were closed. He watched the sweat drip from his forehead, examining how his blonde hair was drenched with sweat. Giriko let out a sigh, making Justin open his eyes, when his breath touched his lips.

Giriko didn't have any time to speak, Justin wrapped his arms around the saw; locking him into a kiss. Justin nudged Giriko`s lips with his tongue demanding entrance to explore. Giriko didn't resist, he opened his mouth boldly allowing Justin`s tongue to brush every part of his mouth. Giriko liked the taste of Justin, he was better than the finest wine money could buy. He had a sweet and sour after taste; the taste of a virgin.

Giriko opened his eyes when Justin broke the kiss, leaning into the saw`s ear. "I`m not done yet." Justin replied seductively. Giriko was surprised that Justin was even capable of sounding so sexual. The chainsaw was caught off guard when his rival grabbed both his wrists firmly, pushing him backwards, until he hit the bed. Justin grinned at the stunned expression on his rivals face. "What, how are you." The saw fumbled. "What are y-you going to do?" Giriko felt his length grow underneath his cloths. Justin plopped him onto the center of the bed, pinning him down by his wrists. He giggled at the confused yet frightened expression on his face. Justin slowly unbuttoned Giriko`s shirt exposing his abdomen to the cold air.

Justin moaned at the sight of the saws defined body. He traced his tongue around his rival's chest, stroking the sides of his waist, tucking his hands under his butt, firmly squeezing his cheeks. Giriko let out a gasp, surprised by the Priest`s behavior. Justin took this as an invitation to go further. Justin met Giriko`s neck biting down hard on his sensitive skin all the way to his shoulders. His rival moaned from the tainted pleasure, wanting more than just lustful pain.

Justin smiled as his rival`s breathing became sporadic. _Holy shit, this isn't happening; it has to be a dream, no it can't be; it feels too fuckin __**good. **_Giriko closed his eyes as Justin explored the rest of his body with his mouth, licking, sucking, biting and, kissing every inch of his bare skin. Justin reached Giriko`s pelvis, placing his hands on his rivals sides, as he lathering the creases of his inguinal. Giriko moaned softly in response to the priest`s tongue gliding closely to his groin. The brunette gasped when Justin unzipped his pants with his teeth forcefully pulling his boxers down exposing his length to the cold.

_Oh shit, holy fucking mother of God, this isn't happening. _Giriko arched his back off the bed when Justin glided his tongue up Giriko's aching shaft. Giriko lost himself when Justin dove his mouth onto his head moaning, allowing his rivals member to harden even more from the vibrations. Giriko thrashed his head back, letting out a breathy moan, in response to the stimulation.

Justin took this as an opportunity to throat his rival, grabbing his base as he shoved his length down his airway. Justin glided his tongue across his cock, as he dove in, forcing more of Giriko in his mouth.

The saw sat up seeing how Justin's body was bent down on all fours, watching as he pleased him. "Holy shit Justin, what the fuck are you doing to m- NAH!" Giriko arched his head back, completely consumed by ecstasy, as Justin started humming; swirling his tongue around his aroused arch as he bobbed his head. "Justin, holy fuckin shit, I'm about to." Giriko was cut off when he came. Justin opened his eyes as his mouth filled with the milky fluid; he choked back the taste, trying not to spit up over his rival, _I-it tastes like soap. _Justin thought, his mind screaming not to swallow. He didn't listen to his mind; he wanted to please his rival as he has done to him.

Justin sucked up the rest of the fluid, forcing himself to swallow; he shot up when he was finally done, gasping for air. Giriko looked upon Justin, his eyes half closed, Justin didn't have to think twice; he could tell the saw was completely satisfied, by the way Giriko moaned as he rested his head onto the pillow, halfway asleep. Justin did the honor of gently tucking his softened tissue back into his jeans, buttoning him up before crawling forward; to meet the brunette`s face.

"That was wonderful, I had to return the favor." Justin breathed into the saws ear. Giriko let out a pleasurable sigh, in response to the Guillotine's comment. Giriko grabbed Justin by the shoulders, curling him close to him, as he covered the sheets over their half-naked bodies. Giriko locked Justin in a kiss, kissing him for what seemed like hours. Justin broke the kiss, leaning into the saws ear before falling into blissful sleep. "I love you Giriko." Justin breathed. He looked upon his Rival to see that he was fast asleep. Justin nestled his head underneath the saws neck, resting himself on his shoulder. Before letting out a sigh; quickly falling asleep.

Giriko opened his eyes. Looking upon his sleeping lover. Giriko furrowed his brow, _I know that you love me, I've known for some time now; I just don't know if I feel the same._ Giriko closed his eyes tightly, allowing a couple of tears to escape from under his eyelids. _I don't know how you could love me; I'm nothing but a monster like you said; I`m unable to love, designed only to hate… to kill. _Giriko softly wept before dozing off into his sea of dreams, nestling his face next to Justin's forehead.

**Sorry it was so long, but OOO cliff hanger, what`s going to happen next, be patient and I might continue writing. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I loved writing it.**

**I don't own soul eater, or any of the SE Characters, I own only the characters I make up.**


	9. Down into Madness

**Down into Madness.**

**Rated MA/k+: For Mature Audience; Giriko`s Fowl mouth of course. Some sexuality, and possibly Yaoi.**

**I don't own Soul Eater, or any of the Characters.**

Justin woke up, letting out a pleasurable sigh. He turned to face the chainsaw; only to feel empty space. He turned to the left of him, tracing his hand around the area his lover slept. Justin smiled at the thought of what happened earlier today. But became somber in a matter of seconds. _God is never going to forgive me. I can`t change what has happened, only can look towards the future. _Justin shook off the thought, getting up to change into his Priestly robe, seeing that it was already 6:30, _Giriko will be here any moment. Arachne will be expecting me, how am I going to act normal after what has happened. _Justin closed his eyes, raising his hand towards his forehead, praying in silence, as tears started to roll from his cheeks. 

Giriko was in the kitchen, staring water for the rice, as he gutted the peppers. When he was done with that he put the rest of the groceries away that he and Justin had gotten earlier today. The saw started adjusting the dial to the stove as he tapped his finger on the counter. _What the fucks wrong with you. _Giriko gritted his teeth, letting out a low grunt. _He only said those things cause of what you did, he`s going to hate you for life. It`s only a fling. _The saw closed his eyes, instantly becoming calm.

Giriko turned his attention towards the fridge; he pulled out the chicken and onion that he put away a while ago, he cut the chicken into little slivers, laying it into a frying pan as he sautéed it in olive oil with a couple of spices. He then diced up the red onion, throwing it into the pan; Giriko covered the pan with a lid.

The chainsaw jumped, muffling a scream. _Fuck, what they hell, no this can't be! _The saw cradled himself, wrapping his arms around his torso, trying not to make any noise. '_I told you I`d find you sooner or later.' _A low gragley voice echoed from inside his head. _No you can't, it's impossibly; my wavelength is different now, you should have never been able to find me. _Giriko growled, as his back started to burn, the sensation was almost unbearable; like hot embers left from a dying campfire.

'_Your 800 years old and still so naïve, you were so easy to find; you let your guard down, all though it took some time tracking you. I'm coming for you, your mine Giriko!' _The voice yelled resonating through his ear drums. Giriko squinted his eyes shut, on the verge of letting out a howl. _No your wrong! _Giriko`s mind screeched. _I'm much stronger then you, I won't allow you to kill off innocent people anymore! You're dead when I find you! _ The saws eyes started to water from the burning in his back, he could feel the heat sink to his bone. '_That's where you're wrong, you're nothing but a tool, weapon's kill, you know that don't you? You're a dark weapon, a chainsaw, you're designed for destruction.' _

Giriko could hear the voice cackle before speaking again. '_You're a monster, you can't change who you are, just because Ashura was forced into hibernation, this doesn't mean you can escape your fate, you belong to me, nothing but a puppet.' _Giriko slammed his fists into the counter. _No you're wrong, I can change; my soul will not perish. _Giriko started to weep, the pain was too great. '_Oh am I hurting you?' _The voice teased. '_You're an enchanter, a master of illusion, speed, and inanimate objects; quite filling your head with thoughts of change; your mine, you can't deny it any longer. You're my weapon; you're my son.' _The voice echoed.

Giriko smiled through the pain, _illusion you say, I'll just hide myself from you again. _Giriko closed his eyes, imagining his soul being surrounded by a shield; protecting it from this monster. '_No you can't hide from me, that's impossible!' _The voice echoed before fading away. The saw let out a sigh relieved the pain was finally over. Giriko felt the burning sensation in his back subside, _so long David. _The saw smirked.

He wiped the tears from his eyes, when he heard the door to the kitchen swing open, Giriko turned to the door to see Mosquito standing before him.

"My mistress, told me for you to go get Justin." The tiny man smiled. "You should have Justin help you with the cooking, remember you promised him yesterday." He said with air quotes. _Great not this guy again._ Giriko couldn't help but grin at the tiny man.

"Yeah I did promise him that." The saw spat, looking at everything in the room except Mosquito.

"Giriko, are you okay, you seem a bit off today, well more than usual." Mosquito narrowed his eyes, knowing that he was going to come up with an excuse.

"Yeah, I'm not going to lie; I've had a pretty unusual day today. It`s just getting to me that's all." Giriko met Mosquito with a sheepish grin; the expression on his face was priceless. But then he started to smile.

"Well, well; what's this? Actually telling the truth for once, something or someone has changed you." Mosquito`s smile only became wider. Seeing the saws smirk fade from across his face.

"Shut up you don't know anything, you don't know what I've been through today; so you can wipe that stupid grin from your face!" Giriko spat, only to be met with a shocked face from the bug.

"You Shure you're okay?" Mosquito remarked, looking directly at the chainsaw.

"I-I don't know." Giriko rambled. "Things might get worse, but I'm not for Shure." Giriko pushed Mosquito out of the way. _I don't understand this… I`m angry all the time now, I`m mad as hell at the world but angry with no one; why is this happening now? _Mosquito watched as the saw combed through his spiked hair, before looking down at him, meeting him with disgust.

"Get the fuck out of my way you Bug! I need a drink." With that Giriko left the kitchen.

_What the fuck, just what the fuck! _Giriko thought. _That dame bug can't keep a secret, Arachne`s going to ask you what the fuck is wrong. _ Giriko downed the remaining liquor in the bottle. Before tossing it into the trash can in the corner of his room. _Great now my breath smells of Alcohol. Arachne`s going to know something`s up. _Giriko plopped himself to the side of his bed, resting his head into his palms. _Your mine Giriko, oh did I hurt you, you're a weapon; weapon`s kill. _"Shut up, just shut up." Giriko wearily spoke. "You can't know where I am, this isn't real; it can't be." The saw sat up, pacing his room, he walked towards the wall, about to implant his fist into it until, he heard a big bang.

Giriko jumped back startled from the noise. "Why do you have to be this way, why can`t you just be normal!" Justin screeched before hitting the wall again. _What the fucks wrong with him. _The saw thought. He started pacing towards his room. Giriko creaked the door open wide enough to see Justin cradling himself into a ball on the bed, holding his rosary between his palms, mumbling a prayer under his breath.

_Now this isn't any fun, I want front row seats. _Giriko grinned at the thought. He closed his eyes before entering the room, he looked at his hands, to see that they were completely invisible, _hmm this illusion shit is really paying off, glad that asshole taught me something. _ The saw sneered. He walked over to where Justin was sitting. He could see that his ear phones where in as he mumbled another prayer.

After Justin was done praying, he took his iPod out, flipping through the music. _I need to get him out of my head, I need this; I need music. _Once Justin finally picked a song, Giriko could hear the tune start to blast. He watched as Justin closed his eyes, smiling vaguely before he sang.

"_You don't have to move, you font have to speak. Lips for biting." _Giriko couldn't help but gasp, _my God, he sings like an angle. _Justin started to sway to the music, letting out a sigh before he continued.

_"You're staring me down; a glance makes me weak, eyes for striking." _Justin's voice was incredibly high for a guy but Giriko didn't seem to mind, the saw put his hand over his heart. He felt his body quiver. _Holy shit, this kid is beautiful. _

Justin put his hands on his chest, opening his eyes before he sang.

_"Now I'm twisted up, when I'm twisting with you; brush so lightly. And time trickles down and I'm breathing for two; squeeze so tightly."_

_"I'll be fine; you'll be fine this moment seems so long. Don't waste now, precious time we`ll dance inside the sun." _Justin started to tear up, _I can't stay away, it's impossible. _Justin thought with a quiver. Tears started to fall. Giriko fell weak at the knees when Justin's voice became incredibly low with the next verse.

_"What makes the one to shake you down; each touch belongs to each new sound. Say now you want to shake me too, move down to me slip into you." _Giriko listened intently to the rest of his song, every verse Justin sung only became harder for him, Justin couldn't help but cry.

Once the song was over, the blonde wiped tears from his face, _please don't tell me that's it, sing; I want to hear your voice. _Giriko thought. Justin pulled the buds out of his ears, tucking it into the pocket of his robe, holding his rosary up to his chest before speaking.

"Oh lord, please forgive me for I have sinned greatly." Justin whimpered. "I can't take back what I have done, can only change my future." Justin pleaded, looking up to the celling. _God I was right, I've ruined his life. _ Giriko was about to leave his room when Justin started to sob uncontrollably. "I have a confession." The blonde blurted. "Even though I'm not in a church this will have to do." Justin only gripped tighter onto his rosary, making his knuckles go white. "You probably already know, you've known before I was even born, but I can't keep fighting it, I need to face this." Justin`s cry caught the saws attention. He slowly closed the door behind him so Justin wouldn't notice.

Giriko walked up to Justin, seeing the anguish on his face. "I'm in love, but not with a woman, like you've designed my body for." Justin cried. "I`m in love with Giriko, I have been since that day we met, our third battle, he was vulnerable; I could have killed him off with my silver gun, but I couldn't hurt him. I love him!" Justin held a pillow to his face, screaming at the top of his lungs. Yelling until he could no more.

"I'm gay, I've been gay since the age of nine before I became a death scythe, I thought flooding my head with work, and countless missions would fight of this urge, but it only made it worse. I thought if I devoted my life to the Lord, I would be cured; but I'm not, nothing more than just a sin." Justin beat his fists into the bed, "I'm unworthy for your grace, but I don't want my soul to perish; I want to find peace, to work hard in life."

Justin looked up to the celling, raising his hands above his head. "Grant him a peaceful life, and a meaningful death." Justin blurted. "I know I'm unworthy of your forgiveness, but I don't want the one I love to suffer, I want him to live a happy life, one without solitude." Justin kept sobbing after his pleads to the Lord. _Damn, he wasn't joking when he said he loved me. _Giriko blushed at the thought, even though he couldn't be seen by his rival.

Justin gasped when he felt a hand brush against his shoulder. Giriko watched as Justin whipped his head to meet the saws, nothing but surprise in his eyes. "W-when did you get here." Justin harshly blurted. Giriko could tell he was embarrassed.

"Just now, I saw you sobbing; Arachne wanted me to come and get you." The saw sighed trying to keep cool. "I don't know what you are so worked up over but I'm sure you'll figure it out." His words flowed from his mouth with no hesitation.

Justin looked up to his rival relieved he didn't hear his plea to God. "Come on, we`ve got to get to the kitchen, I um was going to have you help me with cooking, I um promised you yesterday that I would." The saw bluntly remarked, turning away from Justin; hiding his smile. "Maybe it will help distract you from whatever is on your mind." The saw lied. He already knew what Justin was going through, but was too scared to admit that he had heard the whole thing. The chainsaw was surprised when Justin grabbed a hold of his wrist, pulling himself up to meet his rival.

"That sounds nice, it might help." Justin rejoiced. Giriko had to look away, _he's just so beautiful. _ With that Giriko pulled Justin down the hall to the kitchen.

Justin noticed that Giriko was wearing his purple dress shirt, he lingered his eyes down his body, seeing that he had some curve to his torso, Justin blushed at the thought of earlier this morning, knowing what happened was real and that he enjoyed every minute of his sin. Justin was pulled back into reality when his rival kicked open the steel door with his foot. "Oh shit, the rice is going to boil over." The saw ran to the stove removing the pot, quickly taking a strainer from under the counter, straining the rice in the sink. Justin had to smile; Giriko could be funny without meaning too.

"Whatever you're making, it smells delicious." Justin remarked. Giriko looked up to meet Justin, who was occupied; looking at the kitchen.

"Well you're going to help me cook; I haven't even added all the spices yet." Giriko set the rice in a sauce pan, walking over to the cupboard, taking out a couple of spices.

"Okay wash your hands, since you're going to work with food. "The saw remarked, not even looking over to Justin once. Justin walked over to the sink, lathering his hands in soap as he washed up, _I love this man dearly, I just hope he one day feels the same._ The guillotine rolled the sleeves to his robe, walking across the room; slightly leaning over Giriko, resting his hands on his shoulders.

"So what are we making." Justin cooed. _What the hell, he felt bad about what he did this afternoon, and now he's coming onto me; make up your mind Justin. _ Giriko was relieved that his rival couldn't see his blush. Justin pressed his body onto Giriko`s Inhaling the scent of his colon. "Hmm, smells good." Justin remarked.

"You've already said that." The saw stated, irritated.

"I didn't mean you're cooking." Justin whispered into his ear. Stroking his hand across the saws chest. Giriko juked away, prying his hand off his chest.

"Justin what the hell, don't touch me!" the saw spat. Giriko could tell he got the message across. Justin kept his distance from him, respecting his wishes.

Giriko took out the curry, Thai and duck sauce, blending it into the rice with his hands. Justin watched from the sides as he got the tomato out from the fridge. "Okay, how about you dice this, and put it into the pan with the chicken, it's probably almost done." Justin did exactly as he said, he took the knife out of his rivals hand; dicing the tomato on the counter before putting it into the pot with the half cooked chicken.

Giriko watched as the guillotine stirred the meat, not wanting to make contact with him. _I shouldn't be so tough on him, it's not his fault. _

"Hey, I didn't mean to yell at you, I`m sorry alright!" Giriko blurted. Walking over to the stove where Justin was. "The chicken looks like it's done how about you set it to the side." Giriko glided his hand across Justin's arm as he walked towards the fridge again. _Did he just show compassion? _Justin thought. _He really is changing. My prayers are starting to come true. _Justin smiled happily at the thought. Giriko took out a block of cheese, handing it to Justin.

"Okay, now you can start grading this." Giriko spat as he bent down to find the grader. Justin took the opportunity to look at his rival`s butt. He was about to reach out and touch him, but jolted back when he stood up. Giriko didn't seem to notice and handed Justin the grader. The guillotine turned his back away from his rival as he graded the cheese into a bowl; he smiled, letting out a sigh. _I wish this man really knew how I felt. _He was half way done grading the cheese. "So do you want me to grade the whole thing?" Justin asked.

Giriko turned to face his rival, "No, only about half of it." Giriko chucked when he saw Justin had done just that. He took the cheese from his hands, wrapped it in a bag and tossed it into the fridge. "Okay you can help me with the peppers if you want." Giriko remarked.

Justin walked over to him, watching him toss the chicken, onion and cooked tomato into the rice. He stirred it into the pot, sprinkling a bit of pepper in as he mixed. "You can grab the peppers from the counter if you could, please." The saw instructed. Justin picked up the peppers; he saw that Giriko had gutted them already. _Oh so were making stuffed peppers. _Justin thought. He laid the six yellow and orange peppers next to Giriko. "This is going to be good, never had them before." Justin exclaimed.

"You`ll like them, it was my mother`s old recipe; haven't made it in a while; thought It would be nice for a change." Giriko stated, trying his hardest not to show any kind of emotion.

"Then I know that it will be special." Justin replied. Giriko allowed himself to smile. _Justin, what am I going to do with you. _

"Now, you can stuff the peppers, I'm going to go get the moon pies, we still need to fill them." The chainsaw remarked. "After that, make sure you coat the top with cheese." Justin did just that, he stuffed the peppers with the mixture, taking the cheese to seal the top. _Moon pies, fill them? _Justin puzzled.

Giriko came back, setting the cookie cakes down to the side, turning the dial on the stove to 350. "Justin put the peppers in for 20 minutes. The peppers need to soak in the flavor, that's the secret." Giriko looked at Justin with a smile. The guillotine broke his stare, putting the peppers in and adjusting the time, _whatever you say Giriko. _

Justin watched as his rival took out some marshmallow crème from the cupboard, setting it aside as he got another pan out, melting some chocolate. Giriko took a knife out from the drawer; and started to spread crème in the center of the cookies. "You can help me if you want." The brunette stated.

Justin didn't hesitate he walked over, picking up a knife spreading the crème on the cookie, smoothing it in-between another. Once they were done with that Justin looked at the container of crème, to see there was still some left. "May I?" Giriko was met by his innocence. The saw felt his heart quiver.

"Y-yes, sure, whatever." Giriko stampered. He couldn`t help but watch as Justin stuck his finger in the gar, coating the tip with crème; As he licked it from his finger, savoring the flavor. Giriko had to look away, not wanting to reenact what happened earlier.

Justin noticed this and smiled. He took the remaining cream from the jar, walking up to his rival and met his lips with his. This made Giriko gasp, Justin slid his finger in his mouth forcing him to eat the rest of the crème. Giriko just looked at Justin, completely confuzzled. "What the fuck was up with that, g-go wash your hands, what the hell Justin?!" the chainsaw yelled.

Justin couldn't help but giggle, while he walked over to the sink. The dark weapon looked upon his rival. _What the hell Justin, just what the hell; you feel terrible about your sexuality and then you go off and pull this shit. _Giriko felt his palms start to sweat as his ears burned. _Damn this kid can be fucking sexy when he wants to be. _

Giriko felt his blood flow increase around his waist, making his dick hard. _Fuck, not this again. _Giriko un-tucked his dress shirt, hiding his arousal from his rival. Justin noticed this and blushed, remembering what happened earlier. Giriko looked at Justin when he giggled for the second time.

"What the hell`s so fucking funny!" the saw yelled. Justin crossed his arms,

"Oh nothing." He met his rival with a devilish smile. "Just enjoying the show, looks like you might need some help later tonight." Justin narrowed his eyes, sticking his tongue out gliding it up in the air in a seductive way. Giriko jumped back, flushed in the cheeks.

"N-no I think you've had enough today." Giriko stamperd. "Just leave me alone, don't touch me!" he roared. This shut Justin up quickly knowing he took it too far.

"Looks like the chocolate`s done." Justin shyly remarked, looking down to the ground.

Giriko rolled his eyes. _I don't feel bad one bit, the bastard deserves it. _Giriko turned his attention to the melted chocolate, dipping the cookies into the liquid while placing them on wax paper in a silver tray that he had laid out earlier. "C-can I help, I promise to behave; I-I went too far." Justin proclaimed. _I shouldn't be such a dick. _The saw thought.

"Yeah why not, just behave like you said." Giriko nudged Justin playfully in the side, showing him that it was alright.

Justin looked up to his rival, wiping tears on his sleeve. "Thanks for not wailing on me." Justin remarked. The saw laughed.

"No problem." They both coated the pies in chocolate before putting them into the freezer.

"So um, is this moon pie recipe your mothers too?" Justin asked, fumbling with his robe.

Giriko looked at him, seeing he was regretting what he did earlier. "No, Arachne seems to like them **a lot **so I make them on occasion." He couldn't help but let out a sigh.

They both looked at each other for what seemed like hours. Until the buzzer to the stove went off; Justin grabbed the hot pads on the counter, pulling out the tray, almost dropping them on the ground from the heat they gave off. "Your such a girl sometimes, you know that." Giriko smiled at the death glare the blonde gave him.

Justin was stunned when the saw picked the peppers up with his bare hands, not flinching once from the pain as he put them onto a fancy plate. "Doesn't that hurt you?" Justin protested.

"No not really, I`m not actually touching them, their floating in my hands slightly; just far enough so it doesn't burn." The saw chuckled when he saw the flawless expression on his rivals face. "You shouldn't be so surprised, I am an illusionist you know. It's part of being an enchanter." The brunette proclaimed.

"I guess that makes since." Justin replied, while shrugging his shoulders. The smell of the peppers caressed his nose. He closed his eyes inhaling the scent. _I wonder if Angela would be proud to know how well her son has turned out to be. _ Justin smiled at the thought before following Giriko out of the door.

"Aww, I see that Justin helped you with the cooking I assume?" Arachne taunted.

"Yes mam." Giriko politely stated. _Wow he's so proper when he wants to be. _Justin thought as he found a spot to sit. The blonde didn't hesitate, he sat right next to Giriko, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he couldn't bare the thought of becoming separated with the saw. He wanted to stay with him as long as possible; _Shibushin will be looking for me soon. _Justin frowned at the thought.

"Whatever you made, it smells good." Mosquito stated, hungrily looking at the peppers.

Justin piped up, "Giriko made this special; it was his mother's recipe." Justin flinched when Giriko gave him a quick glare.

"Oh so I see that you told him about your Family, how nice of you to share that story." Arachne smiled as Giriko looked at the table. _I just keep messing up today don't I? _Justin couldn't help but question himself. The guillotine took a pepper, trying to break the awkward tension the saw was giving him.

Arachne took this time to examine their souls. She furrowed her brow, concerned by what she saw. _A few days ago, Justin's soul was guarded and Giriko was somewhat giving his soul out to Justin, now Giriko`s guarding his soul, as Justin is wanting nothing more than to be close to him. _Arachne sighed, looking up to Giriko who was fumbling with his thumbs on the table. _This isn't good, something is eating him from the inside, he`s never like this, Mosquito wasn't lying when he told me something was up. _

"So Giriko." Arachne bluntly commanded. The saw looked up; Justin could tell he didn't want to talk. "Mosquito told me something has been bothering you today, you're starting to drink again, I can smell your breath from across the table." _Wait Giriko`s drinking again? Did I cause this? _Justin felt his heart sink to his stomach. _Oh my, this is all my fault. _Justin watched helplessly as his rival squirmed in his seat,

"I um." Giriko looked away from her piercing stare. "I`ve had an unusual day today. I`m dealing with some personal demons right now; if you don't mind, I really don't want to talk about it."

Justin watched as his rival hands clinch into tight fists, cringing; trying his hardest not to scream. Arachne gasped, noticing the anguish on his face. "G-Giriko…" She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'm going to go get some glasses; I forgot to set them on earlier." The saw said a quiver in his voice. Justin watched as Mosquito and his mistress looked at each other, their face`s pale; as if they have seen a ghost. _Oh my god. Something is eating at him. _Justin watched as the saw walked to the kitchen, dragging his feet as he did so.

_Damn it what the fuck, you shouldn't be like this at all, Arachne isn't going to let this pass, this is all Justin's fault, he's changing you too much! _Giriko grabbed the cups, slamming the cupboard, before walking out again. Giriko met them with a fake smile. "I'm sorry everyone, I`m." Giriko paused trying to think of something clever to say. "A bit drunk, I drank a lot today, so I`m a bit out of it; have nothing better to do I guess." Giriko shrugged, setting the cups on the table; emotionless.

Giriko sat back down, digging his fork into a giant yellow pepper, slapping it on his plate. "So what do we have to drink?" He bluntly remarked, trying his hardest to change the subject.

Arachne examined the saw for a bit, _I want to help him; I just have to know how to go about it; in the pit of my stomach… I can feel it, it`s coming… _"Very well then, Mosquito; will you be a dear soul and fetch us some of our finest champagne, and something nonalcoholic for Justin?"

Mosquito glance up to his mistress, nothing but a twinkle in his eye. He ran out of the dining room. "Yes my mistress, anything for you." Arachne giggled at the last part, turning her attention towards Justin who was intently watching his lover as he stared at his pepper lost in thought. _He really dose love him. _Arachne couldn't help but smile at the thought.

The spider witch took a pepper off of the plate, slowly cutting into it; she took a bite, completely taken off guard from its flavor. "Oh my Giriko." She proclaimed. "This has to be one of the best things you've made, this is amazing."

Giriko looked up to the witch. "Don't give me all the credit, Justin was the one who helped too, we also made moon pies, I know you like them." Her eyes lit up instantly.

"My god, you just surprise me more and more now don't you." Arachne smiled.

_Yeah you'll be in for a big surprise soon enough. _Giriko thought. Justin watched him as he was deep in thought. He reached out and laid his hand on the saws leg, stroking him, trying to comfort him the best he could without being noticed. Giriko piped up, swatting his hand away. 'Don't touch me!' he mouthed to Justin who simply looked down at his plate. _Why is he treating me like this, a while ago he was so loving, lustful.. caring?_ Justin didn't know what to think. _I just want him to be happy... even if it excludes me from his life.. _

Justin felt a sharp piercing pain go through his chest as he fought back tears. He clenched his hands around his knees slowly stroking them, trying to calm himself. Archane didn't pay much attention to his odd behavior. But Giriko did. _What the fucks wrong with him… pssh he can get over it. _Giriko sneered, watching Justin take a bit of his pepper.

Mosquito ran back into the room, skidding across the floor. He bowed at the witch's chair. "For you my lady, the finest champagne I could fine in our cellar." He looked up to her for her nod of approval, bowing again before sitting in his chair.

The bug slid something across the table to Justin; this is all I could find that's nonalcoholic. Justin drew his attention to the beverage Mosquito gave him, it consisted of Aidani Grapes, it was a sparkling juice, which consisted of the flavor of white wine, minus the Alcohol, _and this will be truly interesting_. Justin met him with a warm smile, "I appreciate the effort, thank you Mosquito." Giriko stole a quick glance at the guillotine before looking back at his plate. _You can fool everyone else with that fake smile, but you can't fool me. _The saw huffed at the thought.

"So saw man." Mosquito taunted, this really seemed to piss him off.

"Why can't you ever call me by my name, you know that really ticks me off." Giriko spat, clenching his fork in his hand.

Mosquito boomed in laughter. "Arachne wants to know what's up, but she`s afraid to ask since she knows you have no manners." The bug looked upon Giriko, nothing but blood lust in his eyes. _Maybe I can get something out of this ungrateful arrogant ass. _The bug sneered. "When I walked in on you today, you were wiping tears from your eyes, what's up with that?"

Giriko`s engine started to rev. "I wasn't crying you dumb ass!" Mosquito looked at him grinning even wider than before.

"Oh, am I grinding your gears? You can say what you want, but you were crying." The bug laughed once more before speaking. "You really do have your mother's heart."

Giriko looked upon him; almost a broken lifeless expression tore on his face. _You really do have your mother's heart. _Those words priced his head like needles. "You don't fucking know anything!" the saw roared. "I admit I was tearing up but not because I'm a fucking wuss!" Giriko yelled. "Because I'm in pain, I hate who I am, hate what I fucking am, afraid I might become what I`m destined to be all cause of my bastard of a father!" Giriko`s voice started to quiver.

Arachne looked at him, with pity. _Now I finally see it. _ Giriko slammed his fists into the table, creating multiple fissures in the wood. His voice became calm and collected, to the point that it was scary. "That's the last thing my father said to me before he abandoned my family and I." Giriko gripped the side of the table standing up to meet everyone's gaze. "My father saw me as a disgrace because I wouldn't kill on command. I knew better than to do something so evil."

The chainsaw started to rev his engine once more. "He would beat my mother until I would kill what was in front of me. Ren looked at me different that day, a piece of his faith withered away every time I used my chains." Giriko`s voice became low. "I watched the light leave my mother`s eyes that day, that warm smile she used to greet me with vanished, she saw me as David, I became more and more like him every day, once they died off; because of him." Giriko started to shake, "I have no one."

The saw felt his heart quicken. _Did I just tell everyone what I felt, WHAT THE FUCK! _ Giriko looked over to Justin giving him the (this is all your fault) look. Giriko started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Justin pleaded. Giriko turned to him, complete blood lust in his eyes. "Need more booze." Giriko grinned before leaving the room. _It`s either booze, or an entire village painted with red._

Justin watched as his silhouette left the place, his shadow cast across the hallway before he faded away within the dark. The blonde now looked at his plate, his pepper almost gone. "This is all my fault isn't it?" Justin met the witch with sad eyes.

"No this isn't your fault; I think I know what's wrong with him." She looked at him with a reassuring stare. "I think he might be in love, and he doesn't know how to deal with it." The witch looked up to her guest who was stunned by what she said.

"Every time you guys fought back when we were trying to obtain Brew, he always talked a lot about you; how much you pissed him off annoyed him with your headphones. How simply your presence just made his skin crawl."

Justin looked at her. Waiting for what she was going to say next. "Under all that hatred, he would use it to play. I would hear him at night rant and rave about how he hated you, but softly speak under his breath about how wonderful you were." She giggled at the goofy grin on the blondes face. "I think he has always been fond of you, he just doesn't know it yet." Arachne picked up her wine glass to take a sip. _Maybe it a deeper seeded problem, I can't tell. _Of course she would never admit that to Justin, Giriko`s past was meant to be kept a secret.

Justin looked at the empty space next to him, only to imagine what his rival would say if he admitted all his feelings to the saw. Justin smile at the saw becoming his, he took another pepper. _This was made by the hands I love. _He took a bite savoring the flavor. "Justin." Arachne said catching the blonde`s attention. "Just be patient, he will come around."

This only reassured the guillotine; he felt his heart quiver within his throat, feeling himself relax. He jumped when he heard Giriko slam the door open. He had a bottle of whisky in his hand. Justin watched as he sat down drinking from the bottle, he watched as he slowly sucked the fluid, draining it slowly in his mouth before coming up for air.

"Feel much better." The saw responded. Giriko stretched in his chair, a faint moan escaped his lips. Justin watched as his head arched back relieved by the popping sound his body made. Justin felt himself start to harden, thinking of his rival thrusting within him, multiply dirty and unholy thoughts raced through his mind.

Justin scooted up closer to the table covering himself, as he ate his pepper distracting such thoughts protruding his mind. _You can`t afford to think such things, you're a follower of God. _Justin didn't want to think about his priestly duties, at least not now. The guillotine let out a little sigh as he continued to eat, he watched as Giriko took another pepper, not quite finished with his first.

Justin watched as his rival ate, _if only you knew, if only you could see. _Justin saw that his rival still had blood lust in his eyes, with a faint of something else; pity, regret, fear. Justin couldn't tell. _This man is so complicated. _He blushed at the thought, giggling afterwards because of how hot tempered the man could be.

"Hey, what the hell`s so funny." The saw stated, only to be met by Justin`s feminine smile. _Is it just me, or is Justin fucking hot. _Giriko shook at his thoughts. _Wait what the hell. _Justin just kept smiling. "Oh nothing, it`s just you can be funny without even trying."

Giriko leaned into his chair, blushing a bit. "What the hell did I do?" he could feel his ears started to numb from embarrassment. "Just being you." The blonde stated, laughing as he took the last bite of his pepper.

"Uh Arachne, I think it might be a good time to go get the moon pies." The saw rambled, only to be met by her teasing stare. "Alright, it appears that everyone is done eating." Arachne watched as the brunette walked to the kitchen, she smiled as Justin followed behind. _They will make a cute couple someday. _Arachne couldn't help but smile.

Justin noticed that the brunette hadn't realized he was being followed, at least not yet; the blonde blushed at the thought that coursed through-out his mind, the tingling sensation between his legs still hadn't ceased; _maybe I shouldn't… what if he gets mad. _Justin brushed at the thought, walking up behind the saw.

Giriko jumped when he felt a hand lightly glide down his spine. "What the fuck, go wait outsi- uh!" Giriko grunted with pleasure as Justin slid his hands down his pants, firmly grasping his length as he faced towards his groin, bending down, unbuttoning his slacks.

"What the fuck are you- Nah!" the brunette watched as his rival, glided his tongue up his shaft, dipping his head within his opening, coating him in a heavy gloss.

"See, I told you, you had a problem that should keep you occupied for a while." Justin looked once more at his rival's arousal, kissing the numbed tip before zipping him up. Justin looked to the chainsaw, seeing the eyes that were full of fear and anguish melted down to nothing but pleasurable lust.

"W-what the fuck is up with you lately, are you going completely mad." The saw panted. Justin slithered up the saws body, kissing his caller bone, his neck, then kissing him passionately, pulling back as he bite his lower lip receiving a grunt in the process.

Justin leaned into his ear, "Maybe I am going insane, your quite the influence, I'm just taking what I want." The guillotine panted. Giriko`s chest started to heave rapidly, on the verge of letting his blood lust take control.

_I'm going to break you over and over again, I'm going to take what I want, then kill you. _Giriko grinned wildly, wrapping his hand around the back of Justin's neck, forcing his tongue into his entrance, Justin moaned in response as Giriko wrestled with his rival, telling him he was in control, Giriko bit down on Justin`s tongue, getting a yelp from his partner. Giriko took two fingers, shoving them into Justin's mouth. "Suck em." Was his response. _I'm going to punish you in all the right ways. _Giriko grinned at the thought.

Justin sucked on his fingers, coating them with his clear fluid. He gasped when the saw grabbed his hair, a shock of tainted pleasure creped down his spine. Giriko took his hand off of Justin`s neck, removing his belt for easier access, pulling his pants down slightly. Giriko took his wet fingers, gliding them underneath Justin's robe, forcing his hand into the back of his pants.

The guillotines eyes became wide with excitement and fear, all at the same time. "What are you?" Was all he could manage, before Giriko cupped his hand around his mouth, leaning into his rival's ear,

"Shut the fuck up." He grunted.

"No, don't do thi- eeep!" Giriko muffled his mouth, forcing his fingers up Justin's entrance, siccoring him, feeling Justin relax a bit. His body not so tense. Giriko snickered. _This is going to be fuckin fun! _The saw shoved his fingers up Justin's ass further, slightly grazing his prostate. Justin moaned in response to the weird penetration. Painful at first, only to melt into tainted ecstasy.

Giriko pumped his finger in a few more times, hitting the bundle of nerves every time, making Justin a complete mess. Giriko released his hand, wrapping both of his arms around the blonde, pressing his aroused body against Justin's, sinking his jagged teeth into Justin's neck. He let out a muffled scream, as he pressed his head into his rivals shoulder, trying not to disturb the host outside.

Justin started to moan from the weird sensation, as the brunette suckled at his blood; the saw moaning in response to the crimson mess within his mouth. Giriko surfaced for air, leaning into Justin's ear. "Fucking pull that shit on me again, you will be sorry you did."

Where his final words before he pushed Justin to the floor. Walking to the sink to wash his hands. "Disgusting Shinigami ass kisser." he hushly said beneath his breath.

Justin piped up, turning his eyes on the saw, watching him scrub his hands vigorously. _I- I saw the blood lust, and his hatred of me. _Justin`s body began to quiver at the thought of the saw penetrating him, slowly swallowing in sorrow from his sinful action. Only to allow a creepish smile to appear on his lips. _I want to see how much he really hates me. _Justin tangled his fingers in his hair, snickering at the thought of the saw punishing him.

Justin snapped out of his state of mind. Realizing he was on the floor. He quickly buttoned and buckled his pants up, hoisting his body upright the best he could, running; washing his hands in the sink, looking upon his rival who was back to normal, fishing in the fridge for the moon pies.

Justin blushed crimson, when Giriko smiled at him. "Thank you for satisfying my blood lust for the night." Giriko roared in laughter. Before hushly speaking. "Even though I'm still Horney as fucking hell, I don't have the urge to kill you anymore." Justin blushed at the way the saw spoke, _he`s horny because of something I did. _Justin's heart started to race. _His arousal was my doing, and his blood lust is gone and…_ Justin froze as his mind tried to process so much at once. _He wanted to kill me?_ He felt his heart stop. _Is he turning into David? Is that why he was so emotional earlier, is he keeping something from me?! _

Justin covered his bleeding neck the best he could, a shiver crawling down his spine thinking dirty thoughts about the saw. _Justin, calm yourself. _He closed his eyes, inhaling before finding enough courage in himself to walk out the kitchen. Justin was greeted by Arachne`s smile. "So did you guys have fun, took you long enough."

Giriko huffed at her comment. "No he was really pissing me off, so I gave him a taste of his own medicine." Giriko wasn't lying this time; he actually told her the truth. Just leaving the lust out of it. Arachne giggled, turning her attention to Justin, who was blushing like no other. _Oh my, does she know, oh no, no, no, this is bad. _Justin squirmed. _No there`s no way she could have, she was out here the whole entire time. _Justin allowed his body to relax. Giriko rolled his eyes. _He`s so easy to read, just god damn unpredictable. _The saw slightly smirked at that.

They both found their seats, setting the moon pies in the center of the table. Arachne was the first to grab one, digging her teeth into the crisp chocolate that coated the crème filled cake. She hummed in delightas she slowly chewed the cold dessert. Mosquito`s mouth dropped, caught off guard by how much she was enjoying herself; he quickly grabbed a cake, glowing a deep crimson in the process.

Giriko snickered at the sight, only to be met by his piercing stare. Justin giggled; _those two are never going to get along. _He grabbed a cake from the tray, bumping into his rivals hand, he quickly pulled away, smiling slightly, Giriko just sighed, grinning at his partner.

Arachne seemed to notice this, smiling as she quickly examined their souls for the second time. _Both their soul wavelengths are stronger, almost like they are bonded; in resonance with each other. Justin`s is vibrant and glowing with passion as Giriko`s is not so guarded, I can tell he`s still unsure with something. _Arachne questioned her findings. _His soul is still so strong, stronger than it has been for multiple centuries, I wonder why that is. _The witch's eyes widened. _He`s slowly taking control of his insanity. _Arachne smiled, knowing Justin was the cause of this, a small bit of dought hit the pit of her stomach, _what if his soul is becoming stronger because of him; because he knows he will someday have to conceive his true form, what if his old self is slowly taking control. _ Arachne couldn't help but wonder.

Justin allowed his eyes to travel up to his rivals, watching his sharp jagged teeth bite down onto the dessert, his mouth slightly bulging as he chewed, his cheeks began to flush at the sight; remembering those teeth sunk into his flesh not too long ago. Justin watched as his tongue slowly glided across the crème center. Giriko had no idea Justin was watching him, so he knew he couldn't be teasing him with such actions.

Justin took a bite into the pie, surprised on how good it was, sighing; satisfied with the flavor. Giriko tuned to look at Justin watching him indulge himself. God damn_, he's so fucking cute. _The saw thought as he took another bite of his pie. No one said a word as they enjoyed their dessert, savoring the flavor.

"This really hit the spot." Mosquito remarked grabbing for another. Justin blushed at what the bug said, remembering Giriko hit his spot no too long ago. Smiling at his memories of ecstasy. Justin saw that Giriko hadn`t touched his champagne that Arachne poured him earlier, interested on how Alcohol would actually taste. _I wonder._ Justin took a hold of the glass, catching the saws attention, as he pressed the edge to his lips.

Slowly draining the white fluid down his throat; puckering his lips at the sour potent after taste. Giriko looked at him completely stunned. "What, don't look at me like that; I was just curious that's all." The blonde simply stated. Everyone laughed at his innocence.

_Justin you surprise me more and more every day. _Giriko thought, smirking at the guillotine.

Justin set the glass down as he shrugged, finishing the rest of his dessert. Smiling, knowing everyone was having a good time. _I don't know if I want to be rescued. _Justin sighed.

The chainsaw was caught completely off guard, finishing the rest of his dessert, watching as Mosquito picked up the dishes, no questions asked, reassuring Giriko that he was going to take care of the mess, thanking him for the meal before heading towards the kitchen.

Arachne watched as the blonde and brunette left the dining room together. She smiled. _They will make a wonderful team on of these days. _

Justin tagged along behind Giriko, nervous to what might happen next. Remembering the saw was going to punish him in ways that were still forging to him. Justin walked to his room, seeing that Giriko was going to his, darting a glare across the hall. "Don't come in okay, I need to change." Justin smirked, at the priceless expression on his face.

Justin entered his room; to see a set of night cloths on his desk, smiling knowing Giriko put them there while he was asleep. Justin changed into the gray tee and blue silk knee high shorts, inhaling the scent of Giriko. _You smell so good. _The blonde folded his priestly cloths onto his night stand, before sitting on his bed. Justin chocked on his breath, hearing a slight panting noise escape from the thin walls. The blonde got up, and walked over to the wall, pressing his ear up. Listing to his rival`s soft moans.

Justin blushed when he heard him softly say his name between pants. Justin felt himself harden again, even more then he was earlier. Knowing the saw was jerking off to him. Justin couldn`t contain himself any longer. He allowed his legs to guide him to his rival's door, not stopping himself from doing so.

The blonde slowly opened the door, sliding his body into Giriko`s room, feeling himself become excited by how rough his rival was pleasuring himself, _Justin, what are you doing; look away, Look AWAY_. Giriko let a couple moans, pants, and soft grunts leave his lips. Saying Justin's name once more before hitting his limit.

Justin widened his eyes, watching the white fluid leave his rival's penis. Tightly grabbing himself, taking a tissue from his desk; cleaning his mess up. Giriko allowed his breathing to flow normally, satisfied with his results. Arching his head back, eyes closed smiling at the thought of how good it felt to finally be relieved.

Justin took this opportunity to sneak out, slowly making his way to the door; he jumped, seeing something fly across the room, forcing the door to close. He looked down to see it was a book on how to obtain an hour orgasm, seeing on the side of the book that it had 50 ways to pleasure your partner. That was all Justin could take, he felt his dick completely harden, knowing Giriko must have been reading that for quite some time.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room, until I was able to come and get you, you little shit." Justin froze in his tracks, when he heard the saw get off the bed, his footsteps getting closer to him, _oh no, he's going to wail on me. _Was all Justin could think of. As he felt his rivals soft hands touch his aroused body. He was surprised how gentle he was, expecting him to push him to the ground again.

"You see that book over there." Justin lowered his head, blushing a deeper red. Knowing exactly what book he was talking about. "I want to try something, I read; I'm a quick learner you know." He leaned into Justin's ear, making him completely melt as he spoke. "_I`ve had over 700 years of experience." _

Justin felt his entire body tightening, not being able to think strait, all his attention towards what the saw was going to do to him. Giriko picked him up. Throwing him onto the bed, keeping his eye on him, like a predator hunting his prey. He walked over to his night stand, opening his top drawer, taking out a packet that read (KY essence for men.) Justin didn't know what it was, but knew it was intended for him.

The blonde watched helplessly as the saw walked over to him, leaning his body onto the bed, lingering up to his rival`s ear, whispering sweet nothing, before actually speaking. "I'm going to give you a nice and slow hand job, using these Pheromones, just try not to scream too much." The saw snickered crawling behind him, implanting his chest onto Justin's back, slowly massaging his tense shoulders.

Justin had a hard time relaxing, knowing he was going to be pleased. Justin froze when he heard Giriko rip the packet open using his teeth. He snickered as he massaged the oil in his hands, "Are you ready." He breathed once more into the blonde's ear.

Justin nodded impatiently, lingering for his rivals touch. Giriko wrapped his arms around Justin's torso; Justin had already pulled his pants down exposing his length. Giriko found this simply amusing, sneering at the Guillotines impatience. _This is going to be fun. _The saw snickered.

Justin gasped, not expecting a slick surface to touch his aroused length. "How is this supposed to- **_oh god."_** Justin let out a long breathy moan, not expecting so much pleasure from his rival's greased hands. Justin arched his head against his rival`s shoulder, moaning louder at the sweet pleasure. His panting becoming rapid.**_ "Oh fuck, oh god."_** The blonde cursed. "This feels so goo- **_ahh."_** he responded as the saw, slid his hands roughly down his shaft.

"You talk too much, just shut up and enjoy." Giriko was amused by the thought, making the priest cuss from pleasure. The saw started to grunt, watching Justin's toes curl around the sheets, his finger nails imbedded in his rivals legs, his head tilted to the celling, letting out aloud moan, _oh god, he's actually having an orgasm. _

Giriko started to grunt in response, only to pump faster around Justin's arousal. "Oh god, don't do this…, please stop… I can't take it anymore.. It just feels… too good." Justin moaned when Giriko started kissing, licking and biting his neck and shoulders. Justin let out a pleasurable scream from all the sensation.

"Oh god, I'm about to, **_uhh."_** Justin allowed a panted scream to escape his lips, finally calmed at the fact that his body was finally relieved." Giriko licked his rival's seed from his hand, shoving his hand towards Justin. "Here, have a taste." Justin coiled his tongue across his rival`s finger, slowly licking his own cum off from the saws hand.

Justin looked up panting desperately, "_yum." _He said with a faint smile. Giriko had to contain himself; that one word set him off again. Allowing a pleasurable shocking sensation crawl up and down his spine, knowing his rival was putty in his hands.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Giriko grunted, putting Justin back into his pants.

"Y-yes, very mush so." The blonde panted, trying to catch his breath. Collapsing onto the bed. Giriko smiled, lowering to his ear once more,

"I've finally broke you, made you orgasm." He snickered. "How does it feel?"

Justin panted, turning his head to his rival a twisted grin on his face. "Wonderful, simply wonderful." The saw watched as he closed his eyes, allowing soft moans and pants to leave his lips, gradually turning back to normal.

Giriko walked over to his piano, smiling the whole entire way. Justin sat up; still numb between the legs, watching his rival open the piano, exposing the ivory creamed keys. He turned his attention towards Justin, who was still a mess. "You need a proper invitation, or do you not want to see me play."

Justin smiled at his cocky attitude. _He`s never going to change is he? _Justin stood up with what strength he still had, heading over to sit beside his rival, smiling up to him. "So what are you going to play?"

Giriko turned to smirk at him. "Tell me if you know this song." Giriko started out softly and slowly, until he hit the course, speeding up, allowing his fingers to press the keys with such force, making it ring through his ears. Justin widened his eyes, smiling; letting out a gasp. "That's new begging's, by Roy Todd."

Giriko looked over to Justin, smiling at his goofy grin, as if he were a kid in a candy store. _I`m surprised this kid listens to classical music. _Smirked the saw, "Okay, tell me if you know this one." The saw stretched his fingers across the keys, gliding them with such elegance, "Oh my, I know this one." Justin spat. "It's, its." Giriko smirked as he watched him struggle for the right words. "It um, see you in the morning." Justin's eyes lit up when Giriko nodded, showing him he got it correct.

Giriko played one more, called child of the troubles, putting passion into this one, his facial expression turning form eagerness to sadness as he played. The blonde watched in amazement, not being able to fathom the thought of someone having such talent. He felt his heart sink, as Giriko started to pant, Justin stopped his rivals playing, leaning his back into the piano, forcing his hands to slam into the keys, an off tune noise emitted within the air.

Giriko looked up once; before Justin pressed his lips to his, the saw moaned as Justin took control, forcing his tongue into the dark weapon`s mouth, Giriko didn't resist, he open his mouth allowing the virgin to explore his insides, savoring the sweet and sour after taste of his rival. Giriko loved his taste. Wrapping his arms around Justin, pleading for more. They kissed passionately, coming up for air once in a while. They kissed until their tongues numbed from the excessive use.

Both panting, as they sweated; from all the pleasure. "Giriko be honest with me." Justin panted. "Do you love me?" the saw felt his blood freeze, hot and cold chills trickled their way down his skin.

"I um," he stated. "Don't really know." Giriko met Justin with his broken lifeless eyes. The saw piped up. "D-don't take it the wrong way, the only people I've ever loved were my mother and Ren." The demon saw stammpered. "P-please try to understand." He rambled. "I haven't loved someone for over 700 years, it's not like a can turn a switch on and off."

Justin tried his hardest to understand. "But, you." He whimpered. "You seem like you were into me, I just thought.." Justin was cut off by Giriko.

"I am into you, sexually, you have a nice body, you're very lean and so fare skinned." Giriko smirked leaning in to lick Justin`s face, lowering his lips to his ear. "Just give me time, I feel something, don't know if its lust love or simply hate." He cooed. Reassuring Justin.

_Arachne said the same thing. _Justin smiled at the thought as Giriko scooped him up into his arms, walking him to his room. Tucking him into his bed. Giriko turned to him, "J`ai Peur de vous haïr au lieu d`aimer, vous tuer a` la fin." Giriko knew he wouldn't know what he was saying. Relieved by the thought, the saw masked a fake smile, sighing as he shut the light off in Justin's room, closing the door, letting a slight slit of light stretch its way across the floor. Remembering Justin`s fear of the dark.

Justin smiled at the thought, knowing his rival remembered, smiling even wider, remembering when he spoke to him in French, calling him his angle. Justin rested his head on the blanket. Close to sleep. But having a hard time falling into his dream, the words _or simply hate, _ringing in the back of his mind; Justin let a couple of hot tears roll of his check, as he drifted into sleep.

Giriko redid himself for bed, nestling his body under the sheets of his dark room. Ruffling the red velvet sheets, as he rolled in bed, _I hope it's not hate; I don't want to hate you._ Giriko allowed himself to weep. _I hope I don't lose myself, and end up killing you. _Giriko could only imagine the animal inside of him ripping Justin apart, exposing his guts to the floor, as he would watch the light fade from his eyes; like his father made him do in the past.

Giriko clenched his hands around his forehead, allowing himself to scream without emitting any sound. _No, no, please don't let it be that, anything but that._

**And scene, hope you enjoyed. Kind of drug my feet though this one, the middle was kind of slow but ended with a BANG! I hope I didn't bore you too much though this chapter, I have to say; I had a hard time writing this one, I was running out of ideas. Hopefully I come up with new ideas to finish this story the way I want it to be. This story is probably not even half way done. So If you like long stories you're in luck. Oh and one thing before I go. If someone is gay, and you have a problem with it, keep it to yourself. They can't help their sexuality. It's natural. I grew up Lutheran, my society frowned upon it, and I did too at first, until my sister found out she was Bi Sexual. My parents told her she was going to go to hell and shunned her, but their slowly accepting her, slowly. I for one have no problem with it anymore; I support GSA (Gay Strait Alliance) completely. If you don't agree with this, then that's your own opinion. P.S. what Giriko said in French was: (I`m afraid of hating you, instead of loving; Killing you in the end.) P.S. I don't own the song (Dance inside by: All American Rejects.) or, any of Roy Todd's songs.**

**I don't own Soul Eater, or any of the SE characters.**


	10. Nightmares and a Big Surprise

**Nightmares and a Big surprise.**

**Rated: MA/k+ for mature Audience, violence, possible sexuality.**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of their Characters.**

_It was dark, the moon lite his face perfectly; casting shimmers of light across his toned body, as two dark tan hands caressed his shoulders. "I want you to kill him, show no mercy!" Once he heard this, the man started to snicker. Running his hand between strands of hair. _

_"I want you to kill, kill him." The man whispered. The brunette pressed his fingers to his lips, as he took in the scent of rusted iron. Stroking his hand down his face, as the crimson fluid trickled between his lips. _

_His eyes became wide, dilated; full of blood lust. "Hmm, I don't quite remember who I was." The brunette started to rub his hands around his chest and face. Tapping his finger on his temple. "Oh I remember now, I have to get rid of this, I must obliterate it all!" _

_The man roared in laughter, looking upon his helpless victim, watching his blood flow on the brick road. His sick dead eyes wondered up to his face. He started to choke up blood, coughing as it filled his lungs. "P-please, don't do this." The blonde wearily spoke, holding his hand up in protest, instantly dropping to the ground from lack of strength. He tried withdrawing his blades; he cringed, letting out a yelp, when they cut deep into his flesh. Soon realizing he was too wounded to even transform into a weapon. _

_The enchanter looked upon his prey, watching as he tried to get to his feet, failing every time. Seeing how his cloths were completely ripped off his body, exposing his porcelain skin to the moon light. The illusionist watched as the crimson fluid tricked down his deep wounded chest, staining his skin with abstract patterns. _

_"I'm going to cut you open now. I can't hold back any longer, I must do this; it's who I am." The brunette clinched his hands, kicking the blonde to his knees watching his weakened body slide across the stoned road. His prey yelped as his body ached from the numb dulled pain as the man kept beating him into the ground. "Keep screaming, it keeps me interested." The Illusionist gave him a wicked grin, kneeling down to meet his victims face, leaning into his ear. "This will hurt you more than it's going to hurt me."_

_The blonde screamed as he dove his hand into his wounded chest. A blood curdling scream escaped his lips as his rival slowly slid his fingers under his skin, yelping in pain as he pried his flesh from the bone, only to have blood flow to his groin. The man licked the blood from his torso, staining his check with his fluids. _

_"I love the way you taste, never had the flavor of virgin blood." The brunette kissed his victim one last time, biting down onto his lip, receiving a whimper. _

_"You're a monster; I don't know the reason of why I wanted you in the first place." The blonde was met by sorrowful charcoal eyes that quickly melted, narrowing into anger. Smiling upon his lover, leaning once more into his face, licking the blood from his jaw line before whispering into his ear._

_"It wouldn't have worked out in the end; you of all people should have known that. How could I love someone like you." The blonde yelped, as his rival gripped his shoulders, pulling him up to his face, their noses brushed lightly towards each other. "I could never love someone of your status; you're a pathetic little Priest."_

_The brunette chocked his rival, blood seeping from the sides of his lips, the saw started to feel his body tingle, excited by the sight, every cell in his body full of blood lust. "Do it now, I want to see your body coated in his blood." His sense roared in laughter. _

_The brunette looked upon his teacher, seeing that his eyes were red, insanity consuming his very soul. The enchanter looked upon his rival once more. "I really did love you." The brunette watched as his victims violet blue eyes flickered up to his. Full of hatred and fear, slowly narrowing into a monotone expression. _

_"How could someone like you know such a thing." Coughing up blood once more, as his rival dropped him to the floor. Seeing how the blonde's breathe escaped out of his lungs from the fall._

_The weapon revved his engine, activating his gears. The priest screamed, knowing it was the end. The brunette smiled at how helpless the guillotine was, excited by how he ripped his black and white garments off his frail skin, naked under the night sky. He loved how his rival begged for mercy, knowing he was going to be shredded to pieces._

_The blonde screamed as his rival embedded his chain into his chest, watching his own blood burst from his body, slightly spraying the chainsaws face. Seeing the amusement in his expression as he applied more pressure. The guillotines eyes widened, bulbous tears escaping his tear ducts as the brunette started to wedge in deeper, hitting bone. "I love watching the agony on your face, it makes me hard."_

_The brunette watched his pained expression turn to disgust. "I hate you." The blonde spat. The enchanter let out a low hiss. _

_"You shouldn't have said that, you should have kept your mouth shut like the good little boy." The blonde screamed once more as his rival dove his hands into his fresh wound, wrapping his palm around grounded muscle, pulling it harshly from his body like grounded meat._

_"JUST KILL ME!" the guillotine wailed. The saw roared in laughter, thrashing his head back before looking upon the blood tainted blonde._

_"What would that do, I wouldn't have any fun if you were dead." The saw harshly kissed the blonde one last time, forcing his tongue into his bloody mouth, getting one last taste of his crimson liquid, inhaling his virgin scent. "But I think you have been torched enough, I will be merciful for once." The saw morbidly spoke, tracing his hands across the blondes bloody chest, lingering down towards his hips, shoving his hand onto his groin._

_The blonde gasped from the pain and unexpected touch, not being able to comprehend why his rival would do such a thing. The brunette felt a shocking sensation travel its way up his spine, seeing how his rival was still so easily seducible. "NOW YOU DIE!" _

_The enchanter fired up his engine, harnessing all his power into one blow. His rival watched as the magenta glow of his body focused its way to his hands. Watching him raise his arms in the air, laughing historically, before implanting them upon his chest. The blonde screeched as he felt the heat of his rival's power radiate through ever cell of his body. Coughing up more blood as his nerves frayed from the intense heat. _

_The blonde screamed as his body was consumed by a fiery heat, his rival snickered as he shot the blast into his body. Watching him scream in agony, arching his back from the ground, in one last attempt to escape; the brunette smiled as he watched his rival flop like a fish, before silencing his weakening body, once he released his fiery glow. The blonde panted, his breath became shallow, as he inhaled the crisp air. The guillotine looked up once more to the saw, mouthing the words, 'I hope your soul will perish.' Closing his beautiful violet blue eyes for the very last time, as he inhaled his last breath; his body, became lifeless on the cold stone ground._

_"Very good, I have taught you well; Giriko." The man from behind him calmly spoke. The saw looked at Justin`s body once full of such beauty, lay still upon the ground. He quivered his lip at the sight of his dead lover before busting into insane laughter, "looks like I'm the one who has finally won, I`m in control now, so long Justin." The saw snickered, as he walked towards David, seeing a warm smile crack on his face._

_"Very well done Giriko, now that you have him out of the way, let's go get that fucking Spider Witch you once served." The saw cracked a morbid grin, pocketing the floating soul above the blonde`s mutilated body; leading his sense to the Witches castle, not once looking back upon the mauled body, lying in the middle of the street. _

"GOD, PLEASE NO!" Giriko woke up in a cold sweat, his chest heaving rapidly, as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. _No I don't want that._ The saw clinged to the maroon sheets trying his hardest to collect his thoughts. His eyes widened, feeling his body for any cut marks or blood. Soon realizing there were none. _It was just a nightmare. _He exhaled, realizing he was holding his breath this whole time. Relieved, it never happened.

He glided his hand through his damp hair, _but what would happen it if did, if I became mad? Would I be capable of killing him? _Giriko shook his head, _I can`t afford to think like that. _

He unraveled himself from the sheets, seeing his legs were tangled through the blankets. He inhaled, _I will overcome this, I can get through the day, _He though, as he exhaled. The saw brought himself to his feet, turning on his lamp, soon stumbling to the floor, realizing he was more shaken up then he thought. _Damn, get a hold of yourself; it was just a dream; _ Closing his eyes, trying his hardest not to cry, as he brought himself to his feet for the second time; Making his way to the shower.

The demon saw stripped down, allowing the cool air to hit his skin. He sighed, relieved on how good it felt. He slid the shower curtain aside, as he adjusted the temperature of water, walking in, sliding the curtain close.

He stood there, letting the water flow down his naked toned body, closing his eyes, pleasured by the warmth it gave. He grabbed the shampoo, scrubbing his scalp the best he could. He rinsed his hair, once the suds reached his eyes; facing his back towards the water, arching his neck, letting the water comb the suds from his hair.

He now took the bar of soup, lathering it in his hands, letting it coat his wet cloth, before rubbing the scent into his skin; _I need to get this disgusting filth off of me. _He furrowed his brow, thinking back to his dream. As he began to coat his body with the soap. Quickly rinsing himself, smirking at the thought of being clean. Giriko stood there, relaxing, letting out a series of sighs, as he rid himself of his morning erection, thinking of Justin, wanting to take his virtue. Panting once he was relieved.

Washing his body once more before getting out of the shower. He dried himself with his towel, tossing it onto the rack to dry before walking out to his room. He scavenged for some clean cloths, pulling out a pair of grey jeans and a dark skin tight shirt.

He dressed himself in the middle of the room, despite the misfortune of someone barging in on him completely naked. He clinched onto his shoulder after dressing, _damn, get it together, it`ll be alright. _

Justin heard the shower next to him shut off, he blushed at the thought of his rival washing himself, imagining what he looked like completely bare. _Oh my Justin, don't think such things. _He giggled at the thought. The guillotine untangled himself from the sheets, stretching letting out a long sigh, relived his body wasn't so tense anymore. Standing up turning on the light, walking over to the bathroom lost in thought, _I wonder why he screamed earlier, was it a nightmare about Ren, Anglia, David? _He was determined to get answers.

Justin grabbed his toothbrush, riding himself of his morning breath. The blonde looked up into his mirror, when he heard the door to his room slowly creek open. Justin started to blush, seeing how the saw`s cloths hugged his body, swishing out the paste from his mouth. He set his toothbrush to the side, combing through his hair, before walking out to meet his rival.

"Hey I wanted to ask you-", Justin froze in his tracks; looking up to the saw, seeing how masculine he really was, feeling a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach, seeing how the saw`s hair was damp, hugging his face.

"Yeah, what is it." The saw spat, not even looking at Justin. The guillotine eyes wondered to the chainsaw, allowing his scent to lightly hug his nose.

"I- uh…" Justin fidgeted with his grey shirt, "Wanted to know why you were screaming in your sleep." He was surprised when he saw his rivals angered expression.

"No offence, but that`s none of your concern, so drop it; don't even try prying it out of me, you`ll only piss me off!" Giriko watched as Justin lowered his head, looking away from him, nothing but bitterness on his face.

_What in the world is his problem, I just asked a simple question out of concern. _Justin`s lip quivered, his expression became somber. _What is he hiding from me…_ Justin looked up when the saw grabbed him by the arm, making him flinch from the pain. "Oh come on, quite being such a woos." Giriko was met by Justin`s resilience, trying to break from his grasp. _Pushh, he`ll get over it. _He smiled at the thought, _he`s offended so easily, like a women. _Smirking at the thought.

"What in the world`s so funny?" Justin proclaimed. Giriko`s grip only became tighter.

"None of your damn business. Now quite squirming, I'm going to dress your wounds."

Giriko watched as Justin rolled his eyes, as he pulled him into the bathroom. "Okay you can keep your boxers on, but everything else has to come off." The saw watched as he blushed, squirming while he undressed. Giriko smirked, "Good."

The saw instructed his rival to sit on the counter as he filled the sink with warm water. "I'm just going to give you a sponge bath, it's much easier." He watched as Justin bit at his finger, muffling a sigh, not to enthused of his rival cleaning his body. "Hey don't give me that crap; I'm letting you keep your boxers this time."

Justin looked upon his rival, simply staring at him in disbelief. "What the fuck are you staring at?"

Justin shrugged his shoulders, covering his nose, "Well let's see, you've been nothing but mean to me this morning and your breath reeks of Alcohol." _Why is he drinking so much? _He really wanted to know, he met his rival`s gaze when he sighed.

"Kid, I have deep seeded issues, you can't expect me to give up my drinking so easily." The saw didn't lie to him. _It's none of his damn business. _Justin watched as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey I've been nothing but nice to you, I'm just worried about you; I don't want you to lose yourself." Justin froze, his heart skipped a beat, as he watched a pained expression mask over the saw`s face.

"Justin." He wearily spoke. "Hold your tongue; you don't know what the fuck I'm going through right now." Justin looked away when his rival met him with a serious face. "You haven't walked in my shoes; you don't know what I had to go through." He quivered. "Just butt out of my business alright, if I want to tell you, I'll tell you."

Justin didn't say a single word, as the saw cleaned his body off, removing his bandages; he gasped, blushing to high heaven when Giriko slid his hand up his boxers, removing the bandages. "You're still so sensitive about that aren't you?" Giriko met Justin with a warm smile.

"Yeah." Was his response, still mad about earlier.

"Hey Justin, I'm sorry; I shouldn't be such a dick, I just don't want to talk about it ok." He laid a hand on the guillotine's shoulder. "I'll tell you when I'm ready, please respect my wishes." Justin met him with a smirk.

"Okay Giri." Justin watched as the saw flinched at that word, resisting the temptation to punch his rival. Justin just snickered as he continued to wrap his body.

Giriko looked upon Justin`s neck, wiping the dried blood with a clean cloth, lathering his wounded neck with Iodine, watching Justin flinch a bit. "Sorry." he hushly responded.

He bandaged his neck, sealing it from the air, "I really enjoyed last night, thanks for helping me with my blood fetish." Justin looked at his rival, tracing his eyes down his body blushing, a dark crimson, "Y-yeah I enjoyed it t-too." He wearily spoke, fidgeting with his fingers. _Why do you love him Justin, It`s bad enough that you're Gay. _

Giriko watched Justin deep in thought, seeing how his brow furrowed while he was thinking. The saw couldn't help but smirk, _wonder what goes though that priest`s mind sometimes. _

Justin was brought back to reality when Giriko brushed his hand lightly across his leg. "come on, you should get dressed, he left as he walked over to his drawer, pulling a grey turtle neck blazer and black jeans, walking back to his rival who was patiently waiting on the counter. "You should wear these today. I want to take you out somewhere nice."

Justin looked at the cloths, blushing slightly. "L-like a date?" Giriko couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I guess; if you want to call it that."He hid his smirk as he handed the cloths to his rival, laying a fresh pair of socks and his dress shoes to the side for him.

Justin finally put the sweater on, finishing up he couldn't help but wonder. "So where are we going exactly?"

Giriko looked at him smiling slightly, "I was thinking about taking you out to see a movie, maybe go for coffee afterwards? Something nice for a change, you're probably sick of being cooped up in this room of yours." Justin blushed before speaking.

"No not really, I actually enjoy it here; I um enjoy your company." The guillotine replied, brushing his hair around the back of his ear. Giriko felt his heart sink, watching Justin blush. Feeling the urge to kiss him, as his emotions welled in this throat.

Justin blushed slightly when he felt Giriko brush his lips softly up to his, feeling his heart melt like putty. _He tastes minty? _The saw thought, "We should probably go before I start doing naughty things to you." The saw whispered.

Justin felt his cheeks heat up, "Y-yeah that's probably a good idea." He pushed himself off of the counter, fighting the urge to be taken by the saw. _Justin, behave yourself, you must resist such temptation. _

Justin followed the saw out of the door, walking down the dark hallway to his bike.

Giriko started his bike up when he felt Justin tap him from behind. The saw looked over his shoulder to see the blonde pointing in the distance. "That looks like Arachne." The guillotine explained.

Giriko squinted, looking at the figure running towards them, dropping his jaw slightly, "yeah I think your right." Giriko rolled his eyes, shutting his bike down straddling himself from the bike, as he kicking into second gear to meet the witch halfway.

Justin tried to make out what she was holding but wasn't able to recognize it at all. The blonde watched as the saw`s expression dropped from a monotone into a embarrassed look, waving his hands in the air, yelling at her; instantly calming down when she put her fan in her face saying something back to him that Justin couldn't read. He couldn't help but giggle, intently watching as Giriko took whatever it was from the witch, not to enthuse by it; lowering his head in embarrassment as he slowly walked back.

Justin saw that the brunette had two luggage bags in his hands, "Were going to take my car instead, can't use the bike." He didn't once look at Justin as he handed the bags to him. "I'm going to park this in the garage and bring the car out ok." Justin was about to ask what the bags were but soon realized Giriko was already parking his bike in the garage, switching to his red mustang, _wow, that's a really nice car_. The blonde thought, admiring the two white stripes that made their way across the car.

Justin watched as he backed out, popping the trunk as he did so, "Okay throw them into the back, and get in." Justin could hear irritation in his voice, but didn't really want to deal with his attitude; he just did as Giriko told him.

"So what's the luggage for?" the blonde stated once he fastened himself into the car. He watched as Giriko put the car in park, fidgeting with his hands pulling his hair, embarrassed as ever. _My gosh, what did Arachne tell him? _Justin tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. "What did Arachne tell you?" Justin hesitated, not wanting to anger him. "I-is it bad."

Giriko rubbed his neck before speaking, "No, she wants up to spend a couple nights in a fancy lodge called the caverns that she booked for us." Justin watched as he became even redder. "She told me part of her plan is for us to bond, wants up to get to know each other a little better I guess, it's all part of her plan." Justin watched as he tapped his fingers on the dashboard, "I don't know why the hell she wants me to do this, but if I disobey her then I'll be in a complete shit storm." Giriko rubbed his forehead, "She's the only person I'm afraid of, well besides my father." _and that god damn Shinigami of yours..._

Giriko met Justin who was completely speechless, "well say something, if you're not comfortable with this, I can try to find a way out of it." He explained waving his hands in the air like a mad man. The saws chest froze up when he saw Justin squirm in his seat, smiling, blushing to high heaven,

"I actually." he choked, "Think it's a good idea." Looking up to the saw, sheepishly smiling, "Will be able to get to know each other better, and it's a great way to bond." Justin smiled, looking away; _I possibly might lose my virginity. _Justin let out a low sigh, laying his seat back soaking the sunlight in from the window.

_How come I'm freaking out here and he's completely calm, _Giriko didn't like how someone could be so at ease, especially with the unknown. Giriko rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He murmured.

"What was that?" Justin said his face towards the saw; Giriko felt cool chills go down his spine.

"Uh, nothing; so are you set?" the saw watched as Justin nestled his body in the seat nodding as he vaguely smiled. Giriko turned his attention to the road, _why the hell did he have to be so damn cute. _Giriko shuttered at the thought, not wanting to think of what might happen with him being in the same room as his rival for two or three days. _I hope I don't hurt you... or do anything stupid. _ He thought before setting the car into gear, driving off towards the hotel.

"So Giriko." Justin fumbled; the saw grunted in response, "So um where is this lodge at and why are you so unsure about this, I think it's great." Justin hesitated watching as his rival veagly smiled, "Um it's a nice thought." _great now he probably thinks you're a creep. _

Justin brought his attention to the saw when he heard him clear his throat, "the lodge is on the outskirts of Shibushen." Giriko paused, waiting for Justin to say something, after a few moments of silence he continued to speak. "Arachne saved the CEO`s life once from her sister Medusa; and I guess she wanted to do something nice for us I guess." _Medusa... why would Medusa want anything with a human.. and the snake witch is Arachne`s sister?!..._

"What about your insecurity?" Justin purred, trying to forget what he had just heard. Giriko tensed, swerving a bit in the road, snickering at Justin's priceless expression when he spazed out.

"Hey it's not funny, I could have died!" the guillotine squealed.

"Hell, you wouldn't of; you're a death scythe for crying out loud. You're almost as indestructible as me." the saw chuckled. Giriko looked over into his mirror, seeing Justin start to pout. "What's wrong, don't like being a Death scythe." The brunette mauked.

Giriko listened to his rival sigh, "To be honest, yes." Justin looked out the window not wanting to look at the saw.

"Whoa, wait a minute, did I hear you correctly?" _I thought he kissed up to that Shinigami, now he`s telling me he doesn't like being one of his personal weapons?_

"That`s a bunch of crap, you don't mean that Justin." Giriko protested, "You don't really mean that, do you?"

"You really don't get it do you!" Justin snapped, "The only reason I worked so hard at being a death scythe was to keep my mind occupied, to prove to myself that I`m something more then a disappointment." His voice became soft, "To keep my mind of off certain things."

"Like what, pleasuring yourself?" Giriko sneered. _Disappointment... what the hell, why would anyone be disappointed in you? _The saws jumped, hearing his rival`s voice jump a few decibels.

"Just shut up, you don't know anything!" Justin whimpered, leaning his head towards the window, Giriko was about to tell him off when he saw him wiping tears from his eyes.

"Hey Justin It can't be that bad." Giriko hushly spoke catching Justin's attention. "I went too far, I should have kept my mouth shut." There was a long pause before any of them spoke.

"Your right you know." The blonde said. "I became a death scythe to keep me from pleasing myself, and try to distract myself form." Justin paused, twiddling his thumbs, nervous to say anymore, "F-from being Gay…" _did I just admit to him that I'm Gay?! _Justin couldn't believe what came out of his mouth.

"Hey don't sweat it, I'm Bi-Sexual, I swing both ways." Giriko roared in laughter, "At least you're not as bad as me." Justin couldn't help but smile at his poor attempt to lighten the mood.

"Oh and to answer your Question." Giriko remarked. "I'm insecure cause I don't go out much, I hate meeting new people and having to do new things, I`m 800 years old you know, and I don't like change. I'm used to things staying still." Giriko didn't have to look over to know Justin was watching him intently, _I`ve gone though enough change in my life already, i don`t need anymore.. _The saw briefly stole a glance at the guillotine, quickly looking back towards the road, feeling his face become hot.

"Uh, if you don't mind; can you quite staring at me, it's making me feel uneasy."

Justin let out a sigh before giggling, "you amaze me you know that." Giriko stole a quick glance at the blonde once again before looking back to the road, "you're the most intriguing person I've ever met." Justin sighed once more before looking out the window.

Giriko smiled at the thought, not wanting to part with the blonde, his blonde; he sneered when he saw what was over the horizon, "Don't look now, but I see shibushen." Giriko looked at Justin for any sort of expression, and like always; he had none. Only letting out a small sigh.

"Justin, do you want me to drop you off at home?" the saw swiftly spoke, Justin was caught off guard by this. Looking at the saw in disbelief.

"To be honest, no not really; I like my new home; I think it's time for some **change." **Justin just smiled at the expression on Giriko`s face. "Hey I was just playing around. I really don't want to leave you, Shibushin can wait." Giriko was met by a warm smile as Justin lifted one of his hands from the wheel, brushing his lips up his hand, kissing it passionately.

Giriko brought his attention back to the road, swerving, almost hitting a deer, "Justin I'm sorry, but I have to pay attention, maybe later if you want, I'll give you all my undivided attention, sound good to you." Justin rubbed his hand up the saws arm.

"Yeah, you got yourself a deal." Justin parted his gaze from his rival, looking out the window to death city, _I love this place, for Death City is my home, but I love him more. _Justin hated the feeling of his heart being torn down two different paths.

Giriko looked at Justin when he spazed out, ducking from the window, the saw looked out the window to see a woman with long blonde hair and a man with a screw in his head walking outside, watching some kid with blue hair spar with a raven hared kid with three distinct white lines in his hair. "I assume you know those two?" the saw piped up.

"Yeah the blond is Marie, she's one of our Death Scythes, and the man with her, his name is Stein, he's the best mister to ever graduate from the academy." The chainsaw looked at how Justin was still crouched over. _Marie... that name sound awfully familiar.. _the saw clenched his hand around the steering wheel, _Fuck! where in the hell have I heard that name before!... _the saw broke from his thoughts, not wanting to reminisce on the occurring thought any longer.

The blonde jumped when he felt his rival run his hand up his back, "There gone now, so you can get up if you want." _His touch feels good. _Giriko watched goose bumps form on the back of his neck.

"My, were responsive today aren't we?" the brunette couldn't help but chuckle at the blondes priceless expression. "well we`ve got a long ways to go, so if you want to get some sleep, go ahead we have about two more hours on the road."

"Why so long." Justin stated out of shear curiosity. He watched as the brunette took a swig of his beer, assuming the had brought it with him without him noticing. _I hate it when he drinks._ Justin narrowed his eyes.

Giriko didn't seem to notice, "Well, this place is on the outskirts of Death City, best way not to be detected, plus when you arrived at Buba Yaga castle, Arachne put a soul protect on you, so no one can track us. Hope that's alright with you."

Justin looked at his rival before looking out the window; "What if they think I'm dead, what if there not even looking for me?" the blonde looked up once more to the chainsaw.

"Pushh, I dought it; you're a fricken Death Scythe one that can wield himself without a Mister, their probably not looking for you yet, cause they know what you're capable of, so don't think Shibusen doesn't care for you." Giriko stole a quick glance at the Guillotine.

_Why the fuck did he have to be so sexy, _Justin watched him clear his throat, "Hell, when I'm gone for months at a time, no one suspects a thing, even when they can't find my soul." Giriko laid his hands on Justin's lap, hearing him gasp.

"Give them about two more weeks until they start freaking out." Justin watched as Giriko rubbed his hand up his leg, pleading for him to go higher, _Justin, what are you saying, don't be like this! _

Giriko brought his attention to the blonde when he swatted his hand away. "Sorry, It was getting awkward for me, I-I guess." The saw watched as he lay back down in his seat facing away from him. Justin jumped when he felt his rival squeeze his butt.

"Hey sorry couldn't help it." With that Giriko played some soft piano music the rest of the way there. Justin felt his eyes become heavy; _I hope your right about them looking for me. _Justin couldn't help but smile as he drifted to sleep.

Justin awoke to his rival slamming his door shut. The blonde wiped the blur from his eyes, while he watched the brunette opened the trunk pulling the luggage out. Giriko slammed the back close and looked over to his right, watching Justin wearily walk out of his seat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He simply stated.

Justin wiped his eyes once more before taking one of the bags, "Hey it's not too much of a bother, I'm glad you did. Now I can help you bring the stuff in." Justin watched his rival smile, handing him a bag.

"Thanks, much appreciated." The blonde watched as his smile faded, heading towards the Lodge. Justin looked at how vast of a place was. The building was made completely of logs; the roof was hand crafted and there where wood carvings of animals all over the area. _Wow this is a nice place. _He thought. "How much did Arachne pay for us to come here?"

Giriko looked down to see Justin's pure blue eyes meet him, _I`m never going to get over those eyes of his. _The chainsaw cleared his throat before speaking. "Arachne didn't pay a dime, the CEO owns all the cavern Lodges, so were staying here for free because of her." Justin watched him smirk shaking his head before he spoke, "Will get catering for free too if I can fix the Lodge`s boiler room, Arachne wasn't able to talk him into that, she told the guy I'm a great mechanic so he bargained to put the food in for free if I could do a thing for him."

Justin shook his head letting out a sigh, "It's always something." _I didn't know Giriko was a mechanic, well I guess it makes sense, since he`s a enchanter and all. _ Justin looked at the saw once more before entering the Lodge.

When they both came in, their jaws dropped immediately. The inside was amazing, the scent of pine and leather tinted the air, Justin couldn't help but blush,_ this atmosphere smells like Giriko_, Justin broke his trade of thought, looking at the rest of the lobby, there were sofas made from bear fur and a giant fire place implanted in the wall.

Justin looked towards the ceiling to see the chandlers were made of antlers, and there were rugs made from all sorts of animals, as stuffed wolves decorated the walls. And all the tables were made from red wood, which suited the lounge perfectly. _This place is really cool. _Smiled Justin.

"Enjoying the view." A tall lengthy old man stated. He was in a fancy suite had grey hair and reading glasses, "I'm Drake, the owner of this place; if you have questions about anything, feel free to ask, have you guys made reservations or are you about to check in."

Justin watched Drake, narrow his eyes on Giriko, not quite Shure what to think of him, "Oh we have a reservation, Lady Arachne sent us here." The owner's eyes lit up. His lips twisting into a grin.

"My apologies sir, I should have known, I shouldn't be so hasty as to judge by appearances." Justin watched as Drake took a bow in front of Giriko. Making him uneasy. _judge Giriko by his appearance.. dose he know something about him that i don`t? _

"Uh you don't have to do that, you're really starting to weird me out." The saw stated taking a few steps back. Justin watched as he stood up, embarrassed more than his rival.

"Let me go get your room key." Drake said hesitating for a moment. "I`m Shure you will be pleased, Arachne told me to book you our finest room." They both watched as he swiftly walked away, walking behind the wooden desk, taking the room key off the hook, ranting and raving about how Arachne was the greatest.

Giriko watched as everyone pointed at them, smiling and waving. The saw had to look away. _What the hell is wrong with these people, I'm not used to so many smiling faces. _He snickered, _maybe there all drunk off something. _Justin looked up, watching the saw become embarrassed and start to laugh again; _I sometimes wonder what goes on inside his head. _Justin couldn't help but giggle.

"So, Mr. Law." Justin looked up completely stunned, no one has ever called him by his last name before. "How about I show you to your room." Justin watched as he snapped his finger, signaling someone to take their bags. "Mr. Law if would please follow me." Justin watched the owner drift his eyes up to Giriko, "Your friend here will be fixing our boiler room, once he's finished I`ll have him join you." Drake snickered. "I bargained with Arachne if he can fix it, will cater to you two for the rest of your stay, we haven't been able to get it running for almost three weeks. I dought it can be fixed."

He snickered once more before leading Justin down the hall, "I bet you he can fix it, Giriko`s able to force any object he pleases to life." Justin watched as Drake looked up at him.

"Oh so your friends an enchanter." The blonde watched him pout. "I'm defiantly going to lose the bet now, Arachne didn't tell me that." Justin couldn't help but giggle at the poor old man.

"Yeah she`s pretty sneaky like that, anyway; how did Arachne save your life?" Justin was met by a pleased smile.

"Well first of all, Medusa her sister; was planning on using me for one of her experiments, she wanted to see how much the human body could withstand mutation." Justin watched as he shuttered.

"Arachne and I didn't know each other at the time." Justin watched as he started to laugh. "I'm glad she came in to her lab at the time she did, or my ass would have been grass." Justin couldn't help but laugh. Because he knew it was true, Medusa was one of the Gorgon sisters, one of the most powerful witches in Death City.

"Well anyway, Medusa wanted to inject me with Black Blood, which is capable of making anyone and anything indestructible, but the down side to it is that it has a 99% frailer rate, people would come out not looking like people anymore, they would be completely consumed by madness, having no since of Judgment. Their soul would be consumed by insanity until they couldn't take it anymore and would explode." Justin watched as he waved his arms in the air, shuttering before speaking again.

"Anyway, she barged in on her, casting a mental spell, freezing her of her powers; making her completely immobile for the time being, breaking my shackles off, and giving me a chance to escape." I heard her say, 'Your experiments have gone too far my dear sister.' before i ran for my life, Drake let out a sigh. "I can never thank her enough, so I'm honored to serve her as much as possible." Justin watched as the grey haired man gave him the keys, "If you need anything just ask, this young man will place your bags in your room, hope you enjoy your stay."

Justin unlocked the door, admiring its intricate designs.

Justin couldn't help but smile, the room was magnificent, beautiful painting of wild life on the walls, the two beds had blankets made of the finest silk, with random designs embroidered within the cream colored blankets, and in the corner there was a hot tub along with the biggest lounge chairs he had ever seen.

Justin turned his attention to the bell boy, watching him carry the luggage in, seeing he was struggling from carrying it so far. "Sir, let me help you with that." Justin met the kid with a warm smile, setting the luggage in the corner of the room.

"Thank you Mr. Law I really appreciate it, I hope you two enjoy your stay at the Caverns." Justin watched as he met him with a smile, closing the door gently on his way out.

Justin took in the clean smell, _hmm pine and leather, it's starting to become my favorite scent. _Justin giggled at the thought. He walked over to the hot tub, feeling the water was still cold, _Giriko mustn't have fixed it yet, I wonder if he will be able to like Drake said. _Justin shook his head, _no, he`ll be able to, and then we will get free food. _ Justin liked the sound of that.

He turned his attention towards the bags Arachne packed them, seeing they were labeled accordingly. _I really shouldn't. _ Justin hesitated, starting to unzip Giriko`s bag. _But I`m going to anyway. _

Justin went through Giriko`s bag, seeing that it consisted of toilet trees, first aid kit, a lot of tight shirts and jeans, _oh my, I thought I enjoyed what he was wearing today. _Justin blushed hard at the thought. _I`m really going to like these cloths. _ Justin looked at the v necks Arachne packed for him, along with that cream colored coat with the blue stripe . Putting them away neatly, like he found them.

The blonde giggled, looking at his swim trunks, they had cobwebs sown into them, _leave it to Arachne._ Justin folded the rest of the saw`s cloths up, neatly putting them into his bag before grabbing his.

_I wonder what`s in mine? _ He thought as he unzipped his bag. Justin looked at his cloths, consisting of a couple sweaters, v necks some dark jeans and a grey and greed Hoddie, Justin recognized the green hoodie, remembering he wore it to Lowe with Giriko; he blushed at the thought, remembering what happened that very night. Justin became red when he saw Arachne packed him a black speedo with a white cross on the front of it. _Leave it to Arachne… _Justin wearily thought. The blonde looked harder at where the cross was located. _To make it even better… it`s right on my crotch.. _The guillotine smiled, shaking his head.

Justin sighed about to put the cloths away, when he saw a fairly large metal box, decorated with the symbol of Arachnophobia, _this must be why my bag was so heavy. _Justin was curious to what was inside, seeing there was a note tied to it, addressed to him, noticing how the witch dotted her I`s with a spider.

Justin untied the string holding the envelope in place, sliding the letter out of it.

**_Dear Justin,_**

**_ I plan on these items becoming great use to you; I picked them out especially for you, don't allow Giriko to know until the time is right. This is our little secret, remember; mother knows all._**

Justin shuttered at the last part, _now I really want to know what`s in here, _Justin took a deep breath before getting the box out, unlocking it with the key that was taped to the side. The blondes face engulfed into a dark crimson, as he looked upon what was inside.

The box consisted of some pheromonal lotions; Justin knew exactly what they were capable of, remembering last night. There were a couple of vibraters, a leash, and to top it all off, there was a maid outfit, with a note pined to it; **_p.s. Giriko won't be able to keep his hands off of you, and trust me my child; your secret is safe with me. _**Justin blushed once more, knowing she`s known all this time, _okay that's enough fun for today. _

Justin quickly locked the box, hiding it under the bed as he stuffed the key into a side pocket of his luggage, packing his cloths up as he tossed the bag to the wall. Justin felt himself start to harden, thinking of what Giriko would do to him if he walked in on him wearing that outfit. Justin cleared his mind of his thoughts. _That will have to wait, I will do it when the time is right, _Justin blushed, knowing Arachne knew what they were going to be up to.

_But first, I must get rid of this. _Justin softly touched the bulge in his pants, letting out a sigh. _I can't believe I'm going to do this, after all the years of me not pleasuring myself. _Justin broke into a wicked grin. _I don't care anymore, I`m going to do this. _Justin walked to the bathroom, getting a couple of Kleenex tissues, walking back, climbing up onto the bed, taking one of the lotions he grabbed from the box, unzipping his pants, revealing his erection as he started to grease his hands, blushing a crimson. _I pray to God Giriko doesn't walk in on me. _

Justin let out a sigh before he began. The blonde started to massage his length, starting out slow. Not really knowing what to expect. _So this is what my penis feels like. _Justin smirked at the thought, knowing Giriko has touched him there many times, gasping once the pheromones kicked in. _my God, this feels so good. _Justin only started to rub faster, harder then he thought was possible; letting out a series of low grunts and moans.

_Oh God, Giriko faster, harder; don't stop. _This only seemed to excite him even more, making him dig his nails into his aching length, as he thought of his rival doing this to him again. Justin arched his head back in ecstasy as he pushed hard on his numbing tip, letting out a breathy moan, thinking of the saw blowing him. _Giriko, you're so wonderful, don't stop. _

Justin hit his head a couple more times until he couldn't take it, he felt his breath catch, knowing what was going to happen next, he took the tissues in one hand as he jerked off with the other, until he finally climaxed.

Justin let out a pleasurable moan as he felt himself release, _this feels almost as good as when Giriko dose it. _Justin looked down at his softened member, relieved that it was finally over; he cleaned himself off before zipping his pants up. Justin sat there for a couple of minutes, panting, pleased with his results, _I finally did it, and- _Justin smiled with his eyes still closed. _It felt wonderful. _

Once Justin caught his breath, he took the tissue to the toilet, deviously smiling as he watched the evidence go down the pluming. _Well, that`s that. _Justin thought, smiling to himself as he walked to his bed, stuffing the lotion in his bag; the blonde looked over to the hot tub, seeing it was starting to steam. _So it appears the saw has fixed the boiler. _Smiled Justin, _looks like it's free food for us. _The guillotine looked over to the counter, seeing there was a big mirror in front of him and to the side, a coffee machine. Justin stood up, intently staring at the mirror; _I wonder what the maid dress would look like on me?_

Justin smiled to himself, walking over to the machine, reading the note taped to one of the mugs, **there`s creamers in the fridge, feel free to use them. **Justin smiled at the thought, knowing Drake put that note there. _Whatever you say, Drake. _Justin giggled. Pulling one of the creamer`s from the fridge, noticing there was beer in there too. Justin rolled his eyes; _Great, just what we need._ He started to brew some coffee. Justin sighed, watching the brown fluid trickle into the pot; thinking about his lover.

_This will be better than going out for coffee; I'll be able to give him something I've made for once. _Justin liked the sound of that. _Maybe afterwards, we can go to a movie. _The blonde smiled as he blushed. _Hopefully he doesn't kiss me in public by accident.._

Justin poured the coffee into the mugs, pouring a hint of mocha peppermint cream into the coffee. _I hope he likes this flavor._

Justin looked up when he heard the door start to jingle, smiling; already knowing who it was. "Guess who just scored us free food for three days." The blonde watched as his rival did a little dance, pointing his thumbs up to his face. He couldn't help but laugh.

"It appears that you did." Justin said, walking up to his rival. "Here, I made you something. Hope you like it." Justin watched as he took a swig.

"Hmm, not too bad; tastes like peppermint mocha?" Giriko replied, taking another sip, swishing the coffee in his mouth. Justin watched as his cheeks bulged slightly as he drank, _now, now, Justin; behave yourself. _Giriko looked around the room, "We have a hot tub I see." The saw stated, "Did Arachne pack us swim trunks?"

Justin giggled, "Yeah, she packed you ones with cob webs on them." Justin slapped his free hand over his mouth looking up to his rival who was smiling devilishly.

"Oh so I see you went through my bag." Snickering at the thought. "Curious are we?"

Justin rolled his eyes, _only if you knew what she packed in mine. _ Smiling vaguely at the thought. "Well to make it worse." Justin spoke. "She packed me a black speedo, with a white cross right on the crotch."

Justin looked up to the saw, quickly looking away when he roared in laughter, "Just when I thought I wouldn't get any worse." Justin blushed hard, _trust me it dose… _The guillotine shook his head.

"Maybe after were done with our coffee, we can go hit a movie, that's if you want too." The guillotine shyly remarked, placing his hand behind his neck, "M-maybe afterword's, w-we could g-get into the hot tub?"

Giriko watched as Justin looked down, smiling as he blushed. _Hell yeah, I`d be fucking up to that. _"Yeah sure, I`ll do whatever." The saw calmly stated, a little smile cracking up on his face, _I don't promise to be no angle either. _

Justin looked up when he heard his rival clear his throat. "When we`re done with your coffee, will go to the top floor, they have a theater there." Giriko watched the excitement on the blondes face. "Yeah, I thought the same thing; I haven't been to a movie in ages."

Justin watched as Giriko stretched, flexing the muscles of his abdomen, letting out a soft moan; "So, you ready to get heading?" the saw remarked, setting his empty mug on the counter.

The blonde looked up, "Yeah, this will be fun, haven't been to a movie in a while either." Giriko met his rival with a smile, kissing him on the nose, making him crinkle it a bit. Taking his empty cup, setting it beside his. "Thanks for the coffee by the way, it was nice."

With that Justin followed the saw out of the door.

**Hope you liked the chapter, trust me this story will only get better, with an unexpected twist at the end. I can only hope you keep reading, even if you're not bored to death by my writing. The Black Blood plays a role in the story if you're wondering about that at all. Well anyway, I don't know what else to say… but hehehe… I made Giriko into a softy, and Justin into a pervert, sorry if their OOC (Out of Character,). ;) **

**I don't own Soul Eater, or any of the Characters.**


	11. Movie Memories and Second Thoughts

**Movie Memories and Second Thoughts**

**Rated MA/k+: For Mature Audience, Giriko`s fowl mouth, violence, and sexuality**

**I don't own Soul Eater or, any of the SE Characters**

Justin looked upon his rival, seeing how he was leaned up against the wall of the elevator. The blonde watched as his breathing that was once slow and shallow, became hard and strong. He watched the expression on his face twist into a frown as he stared at his toes.

_Don't fuck up; try to keep it together for the rest of the week. _Justin watched him comb his fingers through his hair, rubbing his neck as he closed his eyes. _He can't find you, he won`t find you; YOU WON`T LET THAT HAPPEN! _

The saw jumped when he felt a hand brush up on his shoulder, "Giriko, are you okay?" Justin took a deep breath, to only grip harder onto his shoulder, "Well, I know you`re not okay, for the past two days you've been jumpy, I know you don't want to talk about it, and I respect that but,"

Giriko watched as the blonde's eyes dilated, looking down to the floor before looking back up to him, seeing how his eyes glossed over with tears made him look even more innocent. "I want you to know I`m here for you, I won't pressure you into talking about it."

Justin watched as his cheeks flushed, slightly smiling, _He`s so beautiful with that innocence of his. _The guillotine watched as he closed his mouth once again, frustration masked on his face. _I want to tell you everything, but I don't want to hurt you. _

Justin jumped back when the saw pulled away, swatting at his hand. "As if, you could ever pressure me into anything." The blonde was met with a devious grin knowing he was acting this way to get a rise. _I know that wasn't what you were going to say, but whatever; two can play at this game._

The chainsaw watched as his rival folded his arms, meeting him with a calm monotone expression, "You would be surprised on what I've done to get people to talk, I'm a Death Scythe remember." Justin huffed before speaking, flashing him a smirk. "I can be quite intimidating when I want to be." The saw watched as he leaned his body onto the wall.

"I'm good with persuasion, can get anyone to say and do anything if I wanted." Justin watched as Giriko simply laughed at him.

"Yeah as if!" The blonde watched as he thrashed his head back, folding his arms as he leaned more of himself into the wall. "Back when we fought, you acted so calm and collected, even though I knew you were intimidated by me." Justin watched him sneer at him before speaking, looking up at the wall. "I could feel the fear swell from inside of you, if anyone has power over one another its m-**_nahh!"_**

Justin pressed his body up on Giriko`s, slipping his hands into his pants, pulling forcefully up on his hardening member. The blonde snickered, seeing how his rival was turned on by this. "I see that as an understatement _Giriko."_ The blonde whispered into his ear, stroking down on his member, grabbing his nuts, making him moan at the unexpected pleasure as his stroke became tighter, releasing his hand when he felt his tip slick with pre-cum.

Justin leaned in once more, nibbling at his rival's ear lobe, pulling at his piercings. "If anyone has power over one another." The blonde teased, pressing his crotch onto the brunette`s arousal, "I`d say it's me, and I don't think your swelling with fear at the moment." Justin glided his hand towards his rival's groin, grasping tightly on the bulge within his jeans, making a low grunt escape from his parted lips. "I think your swelling with pleasure, tell me; do I make you horney?"

Giriko looked up, at his blue eyes, noting but pure lust, _damn, what the fuck is up with this kid lately, shit; it's so fucking sexy. _Giriko harshly pressed his lips onto Justin, receiving a gasp when he glided his tongue acrossed his teeth, biting at his lower lip, leaving marks. "If you desperately want to know so badly." He took the opportunity, to quickly lick Justin's neck, lightly sucking on it, receiving a low moan before he met his ear again.

"Then feel the evidence for yourself, I'm fucking hard as a rock thanks to your little dirty ass trick, keep it up and I'll have to punish you and trust me; I won't be so gentle this time."

Giriko softly kissed his neck once more before pushing him off, quickly leaving the elevator, once the door open. Walking fast down the hall; knowing Justin wouldn't be too far behind.

Justin pushed himself through the crowd of people, forcing their way into the elevator door, trying to meet up with the saw. _What's his deal, I thought he would have enjoyed that? _Justin blushed at the thought.

The guillotine lost contact with the saw when he quickly went around a corner, to the lobby. Justin started to run, trying to catch up. _If those people wouldn't have crowded me, I would have- _the blonde came to a halt almost running into the brunette. "Thought you would have never shown up, a lady was giving these out, I grabbed the last two." Justin watched as he smirked, holding something up to him. "I was hungry and this woman was giving out these muffins, thought you would want one."

Justin smiled, taking the offering from his hand. "So do you like blueberry Priest." The blonde simply smiled; nodding, leaning in to take a bit; _why dose he still call me by that? _ Justin frowned at the thought. _I can no longer be a Priest; I've done such sinful things. I'm Gay; I`ve done things with my rival; I`ve pleasured myself, I- _Justin broke away from thought when the saw rubbed his hand on his shoulder, melting away his sinful memories.

"Hey; what`s with the frowning?" Justin looked up as he swallowed.

"I could ask you the same thing…" the blonde bluntly stated mono-toned, Justin watched as he furrowed his brow, his engine revving a bit.

"I have my reasons alright, things that you wouldn't understand!" Giriko looked around, watching as people started to stare. "I`m just dealing with this hell inside my head; I don't mean to yell Justin it`s just that I uh, umm.."

The guillotine watched him twist his foot into the carpet, "I really care about you, I hate seeing you sad alright." Giriko met Justin's face, seeing how his eyes lit up, slightly smiling, looking down at his muffin as he took another bite.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place, I wouldn't have fussed." Justin met his rival with such boldness, making him look away. _Why doesn't he love me, why can't he just admit it to himself. _Justin grabbed his forearm, making him meet his stare, he started to lean in, close enough to feel the saw`s breath on his cheeks. Making him blush a little. "You might not love me back like I love you, but," Justin scanned his eyes acrossed Giriko`s, looking for any sort of emotion, finding none; "I`m dealing with my own hell too; I'm a Priest, I`m supposed to follow the Lord and all my life, I've been fighting this sexuality of mine, not wanting to except the truth, but then I met you, you melted my heart into a puddle, "

Justin took a little step back, breaking the tension, as he swallowed his emotions. "All my life I've been guided by Christ; trying to live my life the way he wanted, by his standards, but when I met you." Giriko watched as his breath caught, watching his blue glassy eyes meet his, "I never knew I could feel so alive." The saw watched as he laid his hand over his chest, forcing his eyes to close.

"The first day we fought, time stopped; the whole time we were fighting, I couldn't attack, I could only block your blows, I didn't want to hurt you, I couldn't; if I did, I would have lost it." Justin smiled, wrapping his arm lightly around his sleeve, pulling it awkwardly from his body, "My attempt to head butt you was to see how you would react to me being so close, and just as i expected; you became angry."

Justin looked up to him once more, watching his stare, his piercing brown eyes meeting blue, "Giriko, you`re what makes my life worth living."

The saw watched as he gritted his teeth, curling his hand on the sweater around his neck. "The time I watched you scoop Arachne into your arms I became out raged, feeling this pulsing heat move though my body. I was so angry that you were holding her instead of me; I didn't want you to go away with that Witch."

Giriko watched him close his eyes, taking in a breath; "For the past few months, I went on countless missions for Lord Death, fighting as much as I could, hoping I could see you one last time, and when I did, I had a hard time controlling my urge to kiss you, so I blocked your blows." The saw watched in ah as his expression turned into a smile.

"There was this one moment in time, the second time i fought you; I had to use my silver gun, you were so tempting." Giriko watched him spread his lips, letting out a sigh. "You were so close to my body, I had to move you away, you were too much for me." Justin opened his eyes as the saw leaned in, wrapping his strong arms around his torso, making him blush.

"It would have been much easier if you would have told me that in the first place, I wouldn't have fought you. I would have fled." Giriko`s arms gripped tighter around his rivals shoulders as he whispered into his ear.

"I would have never touched you again." Justin`s eyes widened as he pushed the saw away.

"W-what do you mean by that." Giriko watched Justin, seeing how he was breaking his heart. _Don't say it; please don't do this to him. _Justin watched as he smirked, drawing his eyes onto him once his smile faded. "You would have scared me off… Even now; I don't know how I feel about you; that's why I pushed you off of me in the elevator."

The saw watched as his rival became lifeless. Watching him look at the ground, holding the breath in his lungs, _I know he loves me, he said it himself; but he`s not in love with me… _"Understood." was all Justin said as he continued to look at the floor. _He, Doesn't, Love, Me. _Giriko watched as Justin looked towards the ground fighting back his tears, holding his chest trying to keep the pain masked.

Justin met his rival`s eyes, feeling his chest start to tighten as he spoke, "I`m sorry for being such a terror; we should probably go, so were not late for the movie." Giriko walked behind Justin, watching him drag his feet; trying his hardest to keep to himself. _Why doesn't he love me; I don't understand… _Justin's sorrow turned to fear, as he felt an eerie heat radiate though his body, _he just loves on me, he's only here for my body. _Justin lowered his head, a demonic grin twisting upon his face, _bad love; is the Devil`s pleasure, even though it`s unholy, I love his touch, the feeling it gives me._

_What the hell, is he going insane_, "Justin, you alright?" the guillotine met his stare, ripping his hand away from the back of his shoulder. "Yeah; I`m better than okay." Giriko, watched as he morbidly laughed, gripping his shoulder tightly coming back to his scenes. "I`m, not sure why I just said that, I know I'm not okay."

Justin looked up to his rival, seeing concern in his brown eyes, "I`m sorry, I really don't know why I said that." Justin jumped looking away, when he felt the saw brush his hand across his cheek.

"I do love you, I`m just not in love with you, I don't know if I`ll ever be ready to." Giriko watched as Justin turned his attention towards his stare, making the saws heart stop. Justin stared at him, looking through his eyes, like windows to his soul, seeing that he wasn't lying, feeling himself become empty. _That's what I thought. _ Justin lifted his arm, lightly caressing his hand around Giriko`s palm, "please don't touch me." Justin replied in a broken voice. Swiftly walking ahead of his rival, towards the sign that read **Theater. **

Giriko watched the blonde walk in front of him, seeing how his hips would sway from side to side in his tight clothing, seeing every curve of his woman like figure. Watching him raise his arm, assuming he was wiping away his tears. _Damn it Giriko, why do you have to be such a jerk…_

The saw walked into the theater, looking around the row of seats to find the blonde. _There you are._ Giriko smiled to himself as he made his way up the steps, seeing how Justin was sitting in the top row all to himself, leaning his head into his hand, moping. _Jezz, he`s taking this harder than I thought. _

Giriko hesitated when he made it to the top, looking over to the blonde who was ignoring him. "Do you mind if I sit by you Justin?" Giriko had to look away, seeing a pair of blue sad eyes meet his. He watched as he looked down at his lap, rubbing his shoulders.

"I-I don't care Giriko; you can if you want." Justin looked up, hiding a smile as his rival sat beside him, leaning into the wall, lightly brushing up against him. Justin had to look away when the saw`s scent lingered towards his nose_._ _He smells so good. _Justin closed his eyes trying his hardest not to imagine naughty things about his rival, failing miserably. _Why doesn't he love me, I just don't understand him. _

Giriko looked up when he felt his rival shift in his chair, moving as far as possible from him. "You know if you wheren`t comfortable with me sitting by you, you could have told me." Justin watched as Giriko shifted in his seat, about to get up. He was caught off guard when he felt the guillotine pull on his hand.

"I`m just hurt, I don't want you to leave me." brown met blue, the saw couldn`t help but feel his breath freeze within his lungs. "I know you're not in love with me." the saw watched as he grabbed his sweater, pulling it from his chest, "And that`s ok, I want you to sit by me, I don't want to be alone; I love your presence." Giriko felt cool chills go down his spine and legs, seeing how the blonde met him with such a heart warmed smile. _Justin, I want to love you; I just know it would never work out. _

Justin watched as Giriko took in a breath, relaxing the tension in his shoulders before sitting down. The saw looked around, seeing there were about ten people in the front row, but really no one else, the theater was almost completely empty. Justin watched as the saw lifted the arm rest. Tugging onto the blondes grey sleeve, "W-what are you doing?"

Giriko looked up, seeing Justin's cheeks flush, "I know you know I'm not in love with you but, that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." The chainsaw watched as his rival lowered his head, blushing hard as a smile crept on his face. "Come here, why don't you lean yourself onto me."

The brunette watched as his rival fidgeted with his shirt, before sliding over to him. Justin gasped when he felt two strong arms wrap around his torso, bringing him in, "Is this better." The guillotine felt chills go down his neck, listening to his low dark voice whisper into his ear.

"Y-yeah, this is nice." Justin froze as he felt his rivals hands arch down his abdomen, making their way to his navel, "Giriko, what are you doing where in a theater; t-this is highly inappropriate, **_mmm."_** Justin held in a moan as his rival massaged his groin, he rested his head back onto the saws chest, closing his eyes; _I love his touch so much. _ The blonde couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"So I see your enjoying yourself, Justin." Giriko felt his rival tense when he slid his fingers below his waist, "maybe after this movie, we could order something to eat and get into the hot tub, like you said if you would like." Justin muffled a soft moan between his lips as the saw slid his hand onto his bulge, stroking it as he squeezed. "When the lights go dim, I can go a bit further, that's if you would want that." The saw purred.

Justin looked up to his rival, his eyes half closed with ecstasy. "I would like that very much." The blonde breathed.

Giriko flashed him a wicked grin, leaning into him once more, "I can touch you in all the right ways, I promise not to be an angle when we get to our room." The saw watched as Justin's breathing became rapid, tightening his hands onto his legs, making him flinch from the tips of his fingers, digging into his skin.

"I-I would like that v-very much." The blonde choked, turning his face away from his rival as he smirked. _Hmm I wonder what he has planned for this evening. _Justin only felt himself become harder, as dirty thoughts flooded his mind repeatedly; remembering the metal box Arachne packed him.

The lights in the theater went dim as the screen started to roll, "So, Father; looks like someone's got a stiffy." Justin turned his head into the saws shoulder, sinking his teeth into his bare skin, making him yelp. _God this is so hot! _

Giriko tried to keep his breathing at an even pace, not wanting to draw attention to himself as his hands unbuttoned and unzipped the Priest`s pants, Giriko heard the blonde muffle a squealed. "T-this is too much; where in a theater for Death sake."

Giriko scoffed, pulling the blonde's sweater over his sensitive skin, "there your all covered up now, is that better." The demon saw felt his rival relax, as he massaged his hardened length.

_"Y-yeah, t-this is somewhat modest." _Justin breathed, while biting his lip. Giriko turned his attention towards the screen, seeing a man chase after a woman running in a thick sheet of grey, _oh great a love story. _The saw smirked; _maybe Law is a helpless romantic. _

Giriko pushed on Justin's length a couple more times before letting go, "So Justin, do you like romance movies?" the guillotine turned his attention to his rival, trying to see if he was teasing him or being serious.

"There alright, I like it when they have happy endings." The guillotine shrugged. Giriko simply scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Hmm, so tell me; do you like it when they get all sexual?" Justin felt his warm breath touch his cheek, making his ears burn.

"I um, I guess; I don't know, never really thought of it **_before."_** Justin replied, moving his hands towards his mouth, as the saw sucked on his neck, leaving marks as he sucked harder.

"This is part of the reason I like you wearing sweaters, then I can do whatever the fuck I want to your neck." Justin became bright red, glad that the darkness of the theater hid his face.

Justin felt the saw lick his neck a couple times, lightly kissing him as he pulled the turtle neck down, making him blush crimson, then out of nowhere; he stopped.

_Why did you stop? I want you to keep going; I want you to touch me. _Justin froze, _wait what? You're in a Theater this is highly unacceptable. _Justin shook the thought from his head, looking towards the screen.

Now the man was hugging the woman, becoming drenched by the rain, softly cooing her name telling her that everything would be alright, and how much he loved her. Justin frowned _I wish Giriko would say that to me. _Justin felt his rival unwrap his arms from his body; _he`s probably trying to find a spot that's more comfortable. _

Justin froze when he heard his rival start to smack on something, _what in the world is he doing? _Justin could only think of the worst, he was getting ready to unzip his own, _oh my Justin, don't think such things, that's highly absurd. _Justin wrapped his arms around his body, pulling his sweater down father on his hips. Trying his hardest to not imagine such things.

The blonde turned his head towards the screen again, seeing as he has missed a couple of scenes, watching as the woman clung tighter to her lover, pushing him through the door onto the bed. Getting ready to undress, as she started to breath rapidly, saying his name over and over again repeating endless sweet words of nothingness, on how she would never wanted to leave his side, _this is too much, I wonder if Giriko would let me walk out. _

Justin was about to zip his pants up when he felt his rival lean him onto his lap again, "You're not going anywhere, and you are certainly not putting yourself up." Justin blushed hard, hearing his rival whisper such things into his ear, before the blonde had a chance to speak, he dove his teeth into his rivals shoulders again; feeling his wet slippery hands caress his aching member.

Justin closed his eyes shut, listening to the soft sounds of his rival`s breathing while his hands vigorously smacked his length. _G-good Lord Giriko, so this is what you were up to. _Justin released his rivals shoulder from his clenched jaw, looking down on his arousal, watching Giriko, jerk him off. The saw grinned when he felt the guillotine grip onto his legs, hearing him start to pant, getting louder and louder by the second.

The blonde sucked in air, a soft moan escaped his lips. Justin thrashed his head back, starting to pant again. "Shut the fuck up, you need to be quite Law." Justin simply grunted in response, _I don't understand, why his touch is so different from my own. _Justin smiled at the thought. _He knows how to make me feel good, that`s all that matters. _

The blonde held in a whine, watching as his rival pumped him harder, his pre-cum coated the tip of his rival`s fingers. _He`s so wonderful, I love you Giriko. _Justin`s eyes closed half way, letting out a low moan, only to clench his jaw shut, preventing himself to squeal as his rival dove onto his member, squeezing it hard. "I told you to keep quite Law. Do you want to get caught?" the brunette said in a hushed tone.

Justin controlled his breathing, making Shure no noise escaped his parted lips before he spoke, "_N-no, I don't want to get caught." _Justin started to pant, he bit down on his lips; digging his fingertips into his rivals legs again, making him flinch. _Damn it Justin that hurts! _

Giriko smirked, _Hehe, he`s enjoying himself. _The saw started to pump his rival harder, applying a bit more pressure every time he slid his hands down his aroused shaft. He repeated this process until he heard the blondes breathe catch.

"G-Giriko, I-I`m about to…"

"I know." The brunette messaged his erection a couple more times, feeling Justin dig his fingers into his legs even more. _Fuck that hurts! _ The chainsaw dug his fingers into is length, gliding his palms to his tip, cupping his arousal; feeling his warm fluids mixed with his saliva fill the creases of his hands.

"**_Mmm, nah." _**The blonde replied, imbedding his head into Giriko`s shoulders. "_Thank you; thank you so very much." _Giriko looked at Justin, seeing the satisfaction of being relieved.

"Yeah no problem." The saw smirked. "Now I have to clean up the mess you made." Justin watched as he lifted his hands to his mouth, slowly licking his seed, "You taste pretty dame good, maybe later tonight that pretty little mouth of yours will be filled with me and my love juices." Giriko grinned, watching Justin's eyes widen, blushing to high heaven.

He looked away as the saw stroked his face, feeling his wet warm fingers stroke his lips, "I love the way you look when you're Horney." Justin smirked looking up to his rival, kissing him on the check. _You said (I love you) in that sentence, if only you could say it all together; but that will have to do. _

Justin leaned his shoulders into his chest, taking his free hand, nudging him closer, kissing him softly on the lips. "I, love, you." The guillotine softly said between kisses. He felt the saw push away slightly, kissing his once more before breaking away.

"I should put you up." The saw softly cooed; nibbling on the blonde's ear, gliding his tongue around the curve of his ear. _Damn it Law, I can`t love you, I want to, just can`t do it. _Giriko looked at Justin, watching him lay on his chest, curling his hands around him, lightly stroking his nipples, making them stick out.

"Do you like that?" the blonde met his rival's lustful eyes.

"It uh, feels nice, but I think you would enjoy it better, to be honest." Justin stopped when he felt the saw lean away. He watched Justin become lifeless once again, pulling his legs to his chest, tucking his head into his arms.

"I-I`m sorry, I keep messing up; I want to keep you close, but I don't want to lose you, I can't keep myself from saying how I feel," the saw watched as Justin curled more of himself in, imbedding his head into his knees, chocking back tears. "I can't control my emotions, but I can control on how I act upon them, I try to keep myself from saying how I feel; I know you don`t like hearing it, but I can't control myself, I`m, so, so sorry."

Justin started to cry, not caring if people heard him. Rubbing his hands on his knees, looking helplessly up to his rival, "Giriko, I`m so sor-" Justin wasn't able to process anything, the saw grabbed him out of his chair, pushing him up onto his lap, making him spread his legs around his waist, kissing him passionately as he glided his tongue across his lips begging for entrance.

Justin didn't reject, he parted his lips; allowing his rival to enter, exploring the inside of his mouth, roughly circling his tongue in his mouth, receiving a moan. Giriko smiled between kisses, knowing he was doing his job correctly.

"Justin," Giriko gasped, looking at the blonde, smiling at the sloppy mess around his mouth. He simply huffed, taking his arm, wiping the spit from his lips. "I know you`re hurt from me not loving you." Justin watched as his face became serious, sending shivers down his spine. "it`s ok to express what you feel, it won`t push me away." The guillotine watched his rivals face become somber, seeing anguish appear on his face. "It kills me inside knowing that I`m hurting you this way, I hate the fact that I'm breaking your heart Justin."

The blonde felt his hands grasp tightly onto his arms. "Justin it kills me to see you this way; I`m sorry, but I`m not in love with you." The saw watched the pained expression on his face fade, becoming still; His piercing violet blue eyes staring straight into his very essence.

"I understand." Giriko watched him lean into his seat, inhaling a deep breath before returning his gaze. "I know it's been over 700 years for you." Giriko watched as Justin clung to his sweater, digging his nails into his chest. "You knew how to love some time ago, I know it will come back to you someday, it`s just painful knowing you love someone you can`t have…"

Giriko sat there speechless, looking at his rival bewildered. _Justin, I'm sorry; I didn't know.. _ Justin watched as the brunette`s face once full of sorrow fill with a stern anger he`s never seen. "Justin, if you would have told me that in the first place, I would have never touched you." Giriko met helpless blue eyes; making his lip quiver.

"I didn't know that's how you really felt, I would have never tampered with your emotions, I would have taken care of my problems myself." Justin looked up, his sadness fading into a warm broken smile.

"I don't want you to, if you did, I wouldn't ever feel your touch." Justin looked down, twiddling his thumbs before rearranging himself in the saw`s lap. "Giriko, I love you; in words that I can`t explain." The saw watched as he leaned into him, halfway situating his hips into the saws abdomen. "I need your touch, I crave it." Giriko felt Justin lean in, whispering in his ear; "I know it's all sexual, but that's alright, I enjoy it."

Giriko grunted, feeling his rival chew on his ear, pulling on his piercing, taking his tongue, gliding it down his neck. "I want your touch, I need it; I love the way you feel on my body."

Giriko turned his attention towards the guillotine, "You know what you're getting yourself into right?"

Justin simply smiled, "Yes, I know." Giriko met him with a smirk, leaning in to kiss him once more, sliding his tongue into his mouth, making out with him not noticing the lights flicker back on.

"Hey you two; get a room!" a man yelled. Justin broke his kiss, digging his head into the saws chest. _Oh, how embarrassing. _The brunette felt him nudge his head further into him.

"Hey, you don't have to be a dick about it buddy." Giriko watched as the man crossed his arms turning his nose up.

"You and that pretty lady of yours should get it on in your room, not in a theater." Giriko smirked watching the man and the rest of the people leave the theater, the people giggling and pointing at them as they left.

Giriko watched one of the girls look up at him giggling as she leaned her head close to her friend, "The man with the brown hair is really cute." he Watched them look up pointing at him once more, giggling amongst themselves before leaving.

Giriko simply smiled, watching a man with curly red hair eyeballing Justin, "Dude, look at that Blondie over there, she's fucking hot, even if she`s wearing a turtle neck." Justin looked up when he felt the saw quiver, seeing how he was amused by what the man said.

"Hey, it's not funny." Justin pushed himself away from him, folding his arms in a huff, looking away from his rival.

"Yeah your right, it`s not funny; it`s hilarious!" the saw roared in laughter as Justin pushed him, hitting him the best he could. "You even hit like a girl." Justin took a leap back, folding his arms around his torso, "y-you take that b-back. "Justin watched the saw, lean into his chair, grabbing onto the armrest pulling himself upwards.

"Hey come on, I was just teasing you, you might hit like a girl, but your hard as hell to beat when in weapon form." Justin looked up smiling upon his rival as he lended him a hand.

Justin met his face, watching as he smiled, making him blush a little, when he leaned closer to him. "Why don't we do that poor old man a favor, and get it on in our room like he said."

Justin jumped back, when Giriko took his hand, placing it on his arousal. "I might have given you attention earlier, but trust me; I can get you back up again, how many times will you have cum today, two?" the saws smirk faded, watching Justin grin.

"If you can get me to umm, go again." Justin looked down blushing, "I would have gone three times, I took care of my issues earlier on in the day, I couldn't handle it anymore."

"Oh, so the Father has pleasured himself, looks like I`m corrupting you a little more each day, just can't get enough can you?" the saw spat watching Justin squirm.

"Hey you don't have to be a jerk about it, I feel bad already for what I've done alright, don't make it any worse than it already is!" the saw watched as Justin fled down the stairs, running towards the exit.

"Hey Justin wait, you don't have the key!" Justin stopped, looking up to his rival, wiping away tears, seeing that he was flustered within the face. _Damn it Giriko, quite fucking up, next time keep your fucking mouth shut. He's only a kid._

The blonde watched as his rival made his way down the stairs, walking up next to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "Hey I`m sorry; I was being a jerk, I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut."

Justin looked away, "Yeah you kind of need to." Giriko didn't bite back; he held his tongue hearing the brokenness in his voice was punishment enough.

"Hey, why don't we order some supper; relax in the hot tube and later, ill dress your wounds." Justin looked up, simply nodding as he wrapped his arm around the brunette, leaning his head into his shoulder as they made their way to the elevator.

Giriko opened the door to their room, surprised to see a note on his bed, wrote out to him and Justin. Giriko took Justin by the hand, dragging him to his bed. He picked up the envelope, ripping the seal apart.

**_Dear Giriko and Mr. Law,_**

**_ I have to say, when Arachne asked me to give you the honeymoon suite, she wasn't kidding. I saw you two earlier today, hugging and getting kind of close, in the lobby this afternoon, you two make a wonderful couple, no wonder Arachne took you guys out on vacation. I should have kept the king size bed in the room, I switched it out for two queens; I thought she was just being nice to her workers, sorry for the inconvenience, but if you want to get on with it, you can simply sleep together; I hope you two enjoy the rest of your stay, I have some berries in the fridge along with our finest wine; I hope you enjoy._**

**_ Sincerely; Drake_**

**_P.S. the room is sound proof._**

Justin giggled, watching as his rival rested his head into his hands, flushed in the cheeks. "Oh come on Giriko, he was only teasing." The saw met him with a glare that could kill.

"Easy for you to say, you enjoy seeing me squirm." Justin just giggled, nodding in agreement to his statement.

"How about I order some dinner, dose Thai sound alright to you?" Justin watched him huff, nodding as he laid on the bed, tucking his hands underneath his head, closing his eyes to rest. He simply smiled, looking at how peaceful his rival seemed. the blonde simply sighed, making his way to the phone.

"Yes hello." "Yeah, this is Justin, nice to meet you too." "Oh yes, I am doing great, this room is wonderful. Thanks for asking." "He`s kind of tiered right now, I'll tell him you said hi." "Umm, I was thinking dine-in tonight, oh our room number; um B-213" "Do you cook Thai here, oh you do great, what do you prefer." "Oh, ok We`ll take two, thanks bye."

Justin walked over to his rival, making him flinch when his body hit the bed. "I got our orders in. She told me our food should be ready in the next 20 minutes or so."

Giriko turned to face the guillotine, "So what did you order for us tonight." Justin smiled, lying on top of his rival, twisting his hair around his finger slowly stroking his hand through his scalp, watching his eyes close as he relaxed. _He seems to really like this. _Justin sighed at the thought. "She said it was their best seller: Thai pineapple chicken curry."

Giriko opened his eyes, leaning in to kiss Justin, "what did she say it consisted of, bet you don't know off the top of your head." Justin smiled, leaning in to kiss his lips,

"I know that your picky so that's why I asked her what was the most popular." Justin smiled, as he pulled off his rival's shirt, kissing his chest between words. "She told me it consisted of Jasmine rice, red curry pasta, coconut milk, chicken breast, fish sauce, white sugar, bamboo shorts, red, and, green peppers, a small chopped onion, and, pineapple chunks."

Giriko moved his head from underneath Justin, "damn, you remembered all of that, I knew you were talented just by reading lips, but jezz it's hard for me to even remember what happened two nights ago, at times."

Justin lifted his head, gliding his tongue across Giriko`s chest, making him tense as he moved closer to his face. "It's probably because you drink so much, oh and to answer your question." Justin smirked, leaning his lips close to his ear, "I`m talented in many more ways, you know how to push my buttons." The guillotine teased.

Giriko smiled as Justin glided his hands around his bare skin, seeing goose bumps form on his stomach. "Someone`s sensitive." The blonde purred, lowering his head to his rival's lips, taking his sweater off in the process.

Justin intertwined himself onto Giriko, receiving a moan, the guillotine smiled, breaking his kiss, taking this as a chance to lower his lips onto Giriko`s chest, slowly kissing his abdomen as his hands went into the saws pants, tightly squeezing his cheeks.

Justin shrugged when he felt him flinch, "what do you expect, you have a nice ass." Giriko rolled his eyes before looking at Justin.

"You know, you're starting to rile me up, we haven't even eaten yet, what are you planning." Justin watched as he cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, I just want to make sure you're prepped for later this evening." The guillotine replied, taking his hands out as he unzipped his rival's pants, unzipping his own, pulling them to his ankles as he strattled his partner.

"What the fuck are you-"Giriko`s eyes widened in amusement, feeling Justin grip hard onto his shoulders, thrusting his hips up onto his arousal. The saw arched his pelvis slightly from the bed, grunting as Justin slammed harder onto him. "You really know how to please a man, don't you?"

The blonde blushed a crimson, "I only know how to p-please you." Giriko snickered, rolling his boxers down, exposing his length to the air; he watched the priceless expression on the blondes face, making him stop.

"Hey, I didn't tell you to stop did I? Giriko slipped Justin's boxers to his knees, making him gasp, "I find this more amusing, if you're going to rile me up, then you gotta do it right. Now, keep going." Snapped the saw; Justin looked away, smirking while he looked at the wall, rolling his boxers down to his ankles, starting to get back into rhythm.

The saw allowed his head to rest on his pillow, arching his neck in ecstasy, allowing a low grunt to escape his lips, feeling Justin start to harden again. "I, told, you, I`d, make, you hard again." The saw whispered. Justin smiled at his half-closed eyes, nearly jumping of the bed when he heard a knock on the door.

"Umm, just a minute please." Law squirmed off the bed, falling to the floor as his pants and boxers wrapped around his feet.

"Pushh, you`re too damn cute sometimes." The demon saw sneered.

"Now`s not really the time for comments like that." Justin looked up hearing a knock on the door once again; "Please wait, I`m not decent." _Hmm, either am I and I'm not fretting. _Giriko watched as his partner rushed into the bathroom, running out as he harshly wrapped a black silk robe around his lean body. _Hey, I didn't know we had those; that's pretty fuckin awesome._

Justin answered the door, politely giving the woman a smile, "thank you so very much, I really appreciate this." Justin was about to give her a tip, when she pushed it away.

"Sorry but no tip this time, remember; all your catering is free." Justin smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, I'll remember that next time."

"Yeah I'll make sure that you do cutie." Justin watched as she winked, scanning his defined silk clocked body before closing the door to give him privacy. Justin looked back, holding both of the bowls in his hands.

"Oh, so I see you have found the robes." Justin smirked, walking towards the bed, handing his rival his dinner. The robes were of a black silk with beautiful white designs etched into them.

"Thanks Justin, I'm starved." The blonde watched as his eyes lit up, eagerly unwrapping the plastic from the bowl, _hmm, someone's mighty hungry. _Justin couldn't help but giggle as he twisted his fork into the red noodles. Justin hummed; a warm smile appeared on his face as he ate. "Wow, this is really good." He simply stated.

"yeah, your telling me." Justin watched as he wolfed down his bowl, slurping the noodles up around his sharp teeth, _he`s a messy eater, he`s so funny without even trying. _Justin sighed, taking in another bite as he closed his eyes, absorbing the taste of the sweet and spicy flavor, as it left a a slight heat on his lips.

Justin looked up when he saw his rival put his bowl down, "that was pretty damn good, I`ll have to admit." Giriko met him with a warm smile. The guillotine watched as he stood, putting his empty bowl onto the counter by the coffee machine.

"Done all ready I see." Justin looked at his dinner, sighing; that he was only half way done, _think my eyes were bigger then my stomach, I didn't know the serving portions would be so big. _Justin simply shrugged setting the plate to the side. "It's too much, if you would like seconds; feel free to eat mine." Justin watched as Giriko walked over, picking up his bowl, only to set it in the fridge.

"I`ll save it for you tomorrow, cause I know you`ll want it." Justin watched him smirk, grabbing something from the fridge, "lookie here, at what I found." Justin watched as he grabbed two chocolate strawberries from the fridge. "So this is what he meant by berries, here you should have one." Giriko watched as Justin caught the berry in his hands, looking down on it as he took a bite.

Justin's eyes lit up, "never thought fruit and chocolate would mix so well together." The blonde looked upon his rival, watching him take a bite of his.

"I used to make these all the time; I would help my mom make them for dessert on occasions." Justin simply smiled, taking another bite.

"How thoughtful of you." Justin finished the rest of his treat, throwing the stem into the trash, watching as the saw unzipped his bag pulling his swim trunks out.

"Hey, you were right; they have cob webs on them; and better yet, their purple, not bad Arachne, not bad at all." Giriko turned his attention towards Justin, unzipping his bag, "can't wait to see you put this little number on, it`ll hug your ass like a glove."

The blonde looked down, hiding his embarrassment as he pouted, "Well come on now, get up; do as your told, I want to watch you put this on." Cooed Giriko. Justin hid his face the best he could as he got up. Walking over to grab the speedo from his rival, as he took his black robe off, watching it slide to the floor.

"Nu, au, au; not just yet, turn around slowly in a circle, so I can get a good look at you." Justin gasped, holding his hands up to his mouth, as he turned for him; _this is so humiliating. _"You're cute as hell when you`re shy, and I have to admit." The saw grinned. "I like what I saw, seeing how excited you were and all, below your waist."

Justin took the speedo, quickly hoisting it up on his body, walking to the tub to hide his arousal. "I-I think that's enough for n-now."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; hold up Justin, I need to take the bandages of your body first." Justin flushed his cheeks, resting himself on the ledge of the whirlpool, "you have a nice body you know. Can't wait to fuck you one of these times." Giriko watched as he gasped, looking down at his knees as he unwrapped his body. "But, only when you're ready."

Justin let out a sigh, relaxing the tension in his muscles. He looked up to see the brunette walk over to his bag, undressing himself from his robe, tossing it onto the bed by his jeans and boxers, fitting himself into his trunks. "I have to say, I really like that cross of yours." Giriko watched as the blonde squirmed, fidgeting with his speedo as he sat on the ledge.

Giriko snickered, walking up the steps to get into the whirlpool; Justin looked up watching him, listening to him grunt and sigh as he sat down. "you should get in, the chlorine in this water will clean your wounds, but just to make sure, I`ll soap you down in the shower later, after we have a bit of fun."

Justin looked down at the bubbling water, seeing how the cross bulged out on his suite, _Arachne, why in the world did you pack such a revealing suite for me… _Justin just sighed, tying the best of his abilities to ignore the chainsaw. He gasped when he leaned his body into the steaming spa. _This water burns. _Giriko watched as his rival flinched, slowly lowering his body into the pool. He watched as Justin relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief slouching down onto the smooth surface as his body arched more into the water, resting his head on the side of the tub. "The water here; it's pretty nice." The guillotine grunted; smiling as his eyes closed.

Giriko watched him sigh, relaxing his shoulders in the water, only his head visible at this point, Justin jumped hitting his head onto the wall, "what are you-"the blonde moaned as the saw leaned him onto the wall, boldly sliding his tongue against his parted lips; pushing him up until he was sitting in his lap, feeling his legs curl around his waist, as his arms hugged his shoulders.

Justin whimpered as the saw nibbled on his neck, licking his earlobe, as he pushed him up on his arousal, "You feel that." Giriko watched him squirm as he rubbed him between his legs. "You're responsible for this, and I'm going to make sure you enjoy every second of your punishment." The guillotine felt icy cold chills creep down his spine, hearing his voice resonate though his ear drum. _Please, punish me in such ways. _The saw felt himself harden, watching Justin melt completely in his arms. "You fuckin ready, Father?"

He watched in amusement seeing Justin nod his head, a smirk creeping up on his lips. The saw watched him gasp as he slide his speedo off, watching it float to the top, removing his with no hesitation, setting them to the side of the spa.

Justin moaned as his rival pushed him onto his dick, squeezing his cheeks, "You have a nice ass too, you know that." Justin simply grunted in response, kissing the saw passionately; whimpering as he bit down on his lower lip, pulling away ever so slightly.

"W-what do you h-have p-planed?" Justin pleaded, feeling a tingling sensation crawl down his spine, as he felt his length grow in size. His breathing became rapid, as he felt the brunette pump his erection, thrusting his hips into his hands.

"lively tonight are we?" Giriko watched him trash his head back, feeling his fingers embed into his shoulders as he slide roughly down his shaft, squeezing his balls in the process.

"M-make me feel good, I-I want wonderful moments." Justin heard his rivals breathing speed up, lifting him up and out of the tub, he looked down at his partner; seeing how aroused he really was; Justin didn't have time to think, he watched as his rivals mouth plunged down onto his aching arch. The blonde clinged to the sides of the tub, moaning involuntary, feeling himself be consumed by a wet heat; breathing rapidly, watching his rival speed up, throating him more and more as he bobbed his head, Justin lost it, panting loudly, feeling him vibrate around his shaft.

The blonde watched as Giriko, licked his aroused body, kissing him before parting his lips to suck on his head, bobbing his head lightly onto him once more. Giriko stopped to look up at Justin who was a complete mess. The saw kneeled at the edge of the tub, meeting his rival's gaze, "now it's time for me to have some fun." The blonde blushed, letting out a small grunt when the saw leaned onto his body. Justin gasped, biting down on his lip, feeling Giriko's tongue circle around his nipple, lightly sucking on the nub, as he played with the other.

The brunette felt him relax, a small groan escaped his parted lips, soaking up the sensation that he gave.

Giriko played with him a bit longer, circling his tongue around his nipples a couple more times, biting at his nubs; feeling Justin trace his fingertips across his back, "I knew you would like this more than me, Justin." The blonde arched his back, feeling his rival slither up his body to his neck, slightly sucking and biting on it once again.

The guillotine held in a wine, feeling two fingers slide up into him, the blonde wrapped his legs around his rival, feeling him scissor his insides, "Ow, please stop; it hurts, I don't like this."

Justin felt him slide his fingers in and out slowly twisting him around, "Trust me, you will." Justin held in a whimper; feeling the brunette`s fingers thrust into him, slightly grazing his prostate.

"What are you doing to- **_uhh."_** The blond arched his head into his rival's neck, biting hard; leaving indentations. _Damn it, Justin; it's so fucking hot when you do that! _Giriko took the opportunity to slide another finger in, ramming as hard as he could into the blonde. "**_Oh God, please; don't stop." _**The demon saw listened to him pant between moans.

Justin gripped tightly around his rival's hair, pulling him in as he cupped his mouth around his head. **_"Uhh, mmm, na." _**pleaded the blonde. Only to be penetrated further as his rival pushed more of him down his throat. _"Giriko, oh Giriko; you`re oh so wonderful." _Justin pleaded in between pants.

The demon saw started to pump his fingers to the rhythm of his mouth, receiving a breathy moan in respond. **_"G-i-r-i-k-o." _**He felt him drag his nails upward on his back, feeling him arch his body, thrusting more of him in his mouth, **_"Please, I-I`m; OH GOD!"_**

Giriko listened to his scream jolting his body back as he lifted his hips in the air, _how do you know such things. _The blonde thought.

The brunette took his fingers ramming them hard into his opening, embedding his mouth onto his erected cock; as he felt the blonde`s warm sticky fluids surface onto his tongue. Oh how he loved the taste of his juices. Justin moaned one last time, feeling his partner, suck his remaining fluids, before becoming limp in the tub.

Giriko watched how helpless he looked, seeing how he rested his head on the marble tile, panting softly, _no wonder people make such a big deal about virgin`s. _the saw sighed at the thought. The brunette scooped his rival into his hands, kissing him passionately. "You know, I haven't even fucked you yet, can't wait to see how you react to my dick in your ass."

Justin opened his glossy blue eyes, smiling up at him; "I know, I can`t imagine on how great that would feel." Giriko inhaled deeply, feeling his member harden, thinking naughty thoughts on how he would go out on fucking the Priest. He met the guillotine's innocent smile, "So I see you're enjoying your thoughts." Justin watched as he froze, grinning down at him, looking away. "Don't be embarrassed." He panted. "Once I catch my breath, I`ll make you feel _**really**_ good."

Giriko could only imagine on what the blonde had in store for him, watching as his breathing became stronger with every breath. "Ok, now you listen to me; I want you to take a towel from the bathroom, dry off and sit on your bed; I'll do the same."

The brunette did as he was told, his curiosity getting the best of him. Justin got out once he saw Giriko go into the bathroom to dry off, he quickly put his robe on, that still rested itself on top of the carpet; wiping his hands on the cloth, walking over to his bag to put the lotion in his side pocket. The blonde sat down waiting patiently in the center of his bed. "Oh, no you don't; put that down." Justin watched as he gave him his signature death glare. "This won't be fun if you're all covered up."

Giriko huffed, throwing his robe onto the counter, "kinky, are we?" the saw watched as his rival, giggled flushed in the cheeks.

"Only out of shear curiosity, now come; sit beside me." the saw watched him rub his hand against the sheets, guided him on were to sit. Justin watched as his rival, walked slowly over to him, siting down in the center of the bed, looking up to him with a calm warm smile. "Now, I want you to masterbate." Justin watched his expression turn from irritation to disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! There is no way in hell that I`m going to fulfill so sick fetish of yours!" Giriko was cut off from saying anymore, when Justin wrapped his shackle guard around his torso.

Justin smiled in amusement, watching the brunette`s jaw drop, "No, I`m not; I want you to do it until I tell you to stop." Giriko squirmed, feeling himself be pressed against the bed, watching his rival slowly creep onto his body. Making him blush as he stroked his arousal snickering at the priceless expression on his face. "If you want me to please you; you better do as I say."

Justin felt the brunette struggle less and less; giving into his touch, "Fine; I`ll do as you say!" Justin listened to him growl, releasing him from his grip as he sat up.

"Behave; and you will have your release." The guillotine teased. The saw rolled his eyes, swallowing the lump in his chest; _what the fuck, this is so humiliating; I can`t believe I`m doing this. _

Justin watched in excitement, feeling shivers go down his spine, as he watched his rival jerk off; watching him dig his nails into his base, roughly dragging up on his length; breathing hard, as he went faster, Giriko felt his fluids start to build up, as a warm aching pressure started to surface.

The blonde smiled, watching the tip of his head leak with pre-cum; _you are really going to enjoy this. _Justin slipped the lotion from his pocket, setting it in his lap. "Stop!" Giriko looked up, seeing a devious smile appear on his rivals face, looking down to his lap.

"Where to fuck did you get that!?" The saw spat, nervously. Justin watched as he scooted back, hitting the wall.

"Hmm, looks like there is no where you can go, you`ll have to listen to what I say." Giriko watched as Justin got on all fours, creeping closer. Letting out a grunt as the blonde sat on his lap, "Oh, and to answer your question; Arachne packed it for me." Justin grinned, looking at his nervous expression, as he got up, pulling him to the side of the bed.

Giriko watched as Justin knelt on the carpet, grabbing the lotion that fell onto the floor, intently absorbing every detail as the blonde opened the bottle, rubbing the oils into his hands. "Hey don't you dare, get that stuff the fuck away from me!" Justin simple snickered, feeling his rival softly kick him away.

"You can push me all you want, your not going to get away so easily." Justin widened his eyes; smirking as he did so, feeling the brunette wrap the blunt side of his chains across his torso, keeping him from touching him with his greased hands. "Oh, so who`s the kinky one now?" Justin watched his rival turned away, blushing a crimson. He gasped when he felt Justin glide his tongue up his shaft, _fuck im not going to last long at this rate. _

Justin looked up to his rival, seeing how horney he really was, "Let me go, do as your told." Justin felt him squeeze his chains tighter around his body. _Resiliant, are we? _Giriko yelped, as Justin took him in, lightly biting on his hardened member. Making him release his chains back into his body.

"What the fuck was that about, what the hell Justin, what`s the matter with-" the chainsaw was cut off when Justin smaked him across the face, giving him an expression that would kill.

"I told you to listen, I`m in control now; I let you do as you pleased to me and now it`s your turn to allow me to do the same." Giriko watched as he calmly smiled, grabbing the lotion from the floor, watching him apply more grease to his hands. "See what you have done; your delay casued the oil to sink into my skin, now you have to endure much more then I expected." Giriko watched as he smirked, flashing his teeth. Calmly smiling.

"Since you have disobayed, I will not allow you to cum untill I say you can." Jusitn watched as Giriko squirmed, watching his face turn completely red.

"Y-your fuckin insaine, what the hell is the matter with you." Giriko hushed up when the blonde met him with a kiss, biting down on his lip.

"Trust me, this feels amazing, you`ll like my touch." The saw embeded his fists into the silk sheets, looking away from his rival, "Giriko, I want you to watch me." The brunette met his gaze, feeling his shoulders tighten, grabbing onto the silk sheets. "Do you trust me?"

The chainsaw looked down at Justin`s hands before meeting his gaze again, "Yeah, I t-trust you…" The blonde watched as he smirked, leaning in to kiss his head, making him gasp from the unexpected touch, when he licked the pre-cum from his tip.

"I`m going to make you feel amazing." Giriko`s breathing became rapid, hearing his words resonate through his ears. The saw jumped when he felt his rival curl his fingers around him, slowly stroking his acheing arch, slowly speeding up with every stroke.

Justin watched as the saws lips parted, watching his chest heave, knowing the pheromones were taking effect. Watching as he eyes closed halfway, looking as he pumped him. "Fuck, stop!" Justin looked up, seeing that Giriko clenched his hands onto the sheets harder, making his knuckles turn white.

"Why in the world would I do that?" Giriko watched as his grin only became wider, watching him pump harder, cupping his hands around his tip, gliding slowly down his shaft, sending hot chills down his spine. "Come on, I want to hear you orgasm, I know you can." The guillotine teased.

The saw gritted his teeth, carefully speaking; making sure not to allow any pleasurable noises slip from his lungs, "Why, the, hell, would, I, do, that?" The saw weakly spoke. "for, your, own, sick, amusement.."

The brunette watched him look up snickering, only to glare up at him in aw. The saw muffled a moan as Justin gripped harder, forcing his hands down along his shaft. Rapidly pumping him, to the point that he could hear his rivals hands smack around his length, _fuck, fuck, Fuck, FUCK, __**FUCK! **_Giriko couldn't take it anymore, he trusted his hips into his rival`s hands, softly letting a moan escape.

He gasped loudly, when he felt his tip be consumed by a warm heat, slowly throating him, watching Justin dig his fingers into his base, moving in with the rhythm of his thrusts, "_Fuck Justin, you know how to make a man_; _**a-a**__**hh**…" _Justin watched as the saw, thrashed his head back, arching more of himself into his mouth; almost making the Priest choke.

Giriko completely lost it, letting a loud breathy moan escape his parted lips, feeling Justin's voice vibrate around his member, **_"mmm, nah." _**The saw panted, "Oh fuck, please Justin, please let me cum!" the saw allowed his back to arch, panting loudly, feeling the blonde`s tongue circle around his head before throating him again, vibrating his voice around his arousal. "OH GOD JUSTIN, PLEASE; HAVE MERCY!"

Giriko watched as the blonde lifted his head, smiling as saliva and grease coated his dick, watching him rub it vigorously, "nfuck, mplease, njust, let ne release." Justin giggled at his slurred words, giving him a quick nod, quickly cupping his mouth around his head; roughly jamming down on his base once more, moving quickly upward to feel his mouth consume with a salty heat.

The saw orgasmed, pushing Justin's head onto his penis, slowly bringing him up as he sucked, pulling him off his softening tissue, gripping him by his blonde hair, listening to him pant. "You did a pretty good damn job." The saw panted. "I`m surprised how aggressive you can be, with being a virgin and all."

The brunette watched as Justin met his gaze, licking cum from the sides of his mouth, whipping his drool away with his sleeve before speaking, "I might be a virgin, and a Priest; but I couldn't stop my fantasies of you getting the best of me, I'm glad I`m saving myself for you."

Justin gasped, feeling his rival grab him from under his arms, pulling him onto the bed, quickly undressing him of his robe; Justin felt a warm vibrant shock go down his spine, feeling his naked body on top of his rivals, feeling him pull on his hair as he kissed him. "Your amazing kid, you know that." Justin stroked his hand through the saws brown hair, jumping slightly, allowing a yelp to escape; feeling Giriko smack his ass, shortly after grabbing his cheeks firmly. Smirking, watching the terror in those blue eyes.

"Come on now, you have a nice ass." Justin bit his lip, feeling the saw spread his own legs, allowing Justin to fit perfectly in his groin, as he softly stroked his hands around his legs and up his cheeks numerous times. Justin closed his eyes, letting a soft short moan escape his lungs, feeling the saw slip his hands under his hips, softly gliding his fingers up his abdomen all the way to his hair, stroking his scalp.

He opened his eyes when he felt the saw lean him in to his lips, kissing him; gliding his tongue across his lips, using it to enter his mouth, slowly kissing the blonde, tracing his fingers through his scalp before coming up for air. "Why don't we get into the shower. Would you like that?"

Justin smiled, giggling at how persuasive his rival could really be, "Why not." Shrugged the blonde. Justin gasped, feeling Giriko roll him onto his back, kissing him once more before getting up, lending him a hand.

Justin met him with a warm smile, positioning himself up strait, walking over to gather the robes on the counter before following Giriko to the shower.

Justin set the robes on the bathroom counter, before walking into the tub, he squealed; feeling warm water rush over his body, riding him of his sweat. His rival just looked at him sighing, seeing how he had light in his eyes for the first time today. Giriko moved into the rushing water, letting it run down his body, soaking his hair, running his fingers though it before allowing Justin to do the same.

The guillotine watched as Giriko picked up the shampoo from the shelf, squirting it into his hands, as he scooted him towards himself, massaging his scalp with the soap, riding him of his sweat drenched hair. The chainsaw kissed Justin on the lips before rinsing his hair, gliding his wet smooth hands along Justin's body, receiving a gasp when he wedged his hands between his thighs. "Hey don't give me that; I'm just cleaning you." The saw cooed. Kissing the back of his neck. Touching him some more before letting him go.

Justin rinsed his blonde hair once more, running his fingers towards his face, wiping the suds from his eyes. Justin opened his eyes, giggling as the saw kissed him, before switching spots.

Justin watched as his rival squirted some shampoo onto his hair, rubbing it in with his nails, making little circles along his scalp, walking face in to the shower before rinsing it out of his dark brown hair. Justin looked at the saws back, his eyes widened in terror; _he has two huge scares on his back… I thought he could regenerate himself, and heal quickly… _the blonde put his hand up to his chest, his heart quivered as his breath was taken from him; _those scares… they look like.. Where wings would be. _Justin put his hand up to his mouth, hiding a small smile; _he really is my angle… _ The saw looked up, feeling two hands stroke his spiked wet hair behind his ears, smiling as Justin pulled on his goatee for entrance into his mouth.

The saw didn't hesitate, he allowed the blonde to explore as much as he wanted, enjoying every bit of his sweet and sour taste. He leaned into the blonde feeling his arms wrap around his toned body, bringing him in close, so their bodies lined up perfectly with each other.

Shivers went down his spine feeling the Priest`s soft delicate touch; absorbing the sensation of his hands, as they explored his naked body. The saw jumped, when he felt Justin put his fingers into him, about to yell when his voice was masked over with the blonde's lips.

Giriko squirmed as Justin siccored his insides, slowly going in deeper; until he found what he was looking for, pulling out; driving back in to hit that sweet spot of his. Justin felt him moan in pleasure, his sound vibrating with inside him, making his spine tingle. Justin hit his spot a couple more times before letting him go, "Sorry, I just wanted to know how it felt to go inside of you." The saw looked down on his rival, seeing him look away, turning red; only to reassure him with a kiss on the cheek.

"It`s alright; everyone becomes curious from time to time." Justin felt his strong arms embrace around his lean pale body, making him relax. "Just don't do it again, unless you're planning on taking control." Justin leaned his head onto Giriko`s shoulder blushing, smiling at the thought, relieved he couldn`t see his face; _trust me, sometime soon I plan on sticking a vibrater in that entrance of yours. _

Justin hugged his naked rival once more, leaning his head on his shoulder before releasing him, allowing him to turn the water off. The blonde sighed, following the saw out of the shower, as he handed him a towel to dry off in. "I need to dress your wounds, ok?" Justin watched as he took the towel from his hands, and dried his own body off before throwing it in the corner.

The blonde watched as he slid his robe on, tying it around his waist, watching him leave the room to grab the first aid kit Arachne packed, intently waiting as he watched the saw come back with some iodine and gauze. Justin laid on the counter patiently as he watched the brunette paint his wounds a burnt sunset orange, before wrapping his wounds up with padded cloth and gauze, the blonde jumped when he patched his leg up, watching him take his hands, cupping them around his calf as he slowly kissed upward, meeting his hip. "You really like it when I touch you, don't you?"

The saw watched intently as Justin nodded in approval. Before continuing his trail of kisses up his abdomen, to his shoulders, all the way up his neck; before meeting his lips with a kiss, "How about you put that pretty little robe of yours on and we head to bed." The brunette watched as his wide innocent blue eyes, look into his.

"Uh, d-do you mind if we sleep together." Justin watched as he shook his head, smiling as he brought him in close, scooping him up, bringing him to his bed.

"Not at all." The chainsaw tucked the blonde into bed, making sure he was comfortable before sliding his way under the sheets. The saw kissed him once more before wishing him good night. "Thanks for helping me with my (issues) for the day." The saw calmly stated, laying Justin on his chest, slowly petting his wet fine hair.

The guillotine's blue eyes, meet chocolate, smiling at the thought of tonight, nestling his head under his shoulder, while he wrapped his arms around his torso, "Any time, don't be afraid to ask for it." Justin sighed, kissing the saws chest once more before falling asleep onto his toned hovering chest, as he felt the saw drap the silk sheets over his body. Soon nodding off into his own slumber as well.

**Hey, hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for not warning you about the Yaoi; I honestly thought I was going to stay away from it this time, but I guess the fan girl inside of me just couldn't resist. I hope you keep reading to find out what happens next, even though I don't know what I'm going to write next, I have a general idea, but it always goes in its own personal direction most of the time. Well see you and good night.**

**I don`t own Soul Eater of any of the SE characters**


End file.
